marry me?
by carlyuchiha.hadley
Summary: sam and cat have been together for 3 years now. its sams senior year and cats jr. sam wants to propose to cat insome waybut she cant think of one? but cat beats her to it in her best way. puckentine fluff, at least 10 chapters gonna be written depends on how much yall like It ;) , song by mr Jason derulo himself. enjoy:) and plz review
1. Chapter 1

**marry me? **

**chapter 1**

**3rd person POV**

sam and cat had been togther for almost 3 years now.

cat influanced sam to pull up her grades a bit, at least. but that didnt work.

so cat thought maybe if she dragged sam to hollywood arts, maybe she try a little harder. so sam tryed to stuggle out of it at first but she started to enjoy it and what cat found out and that sam knew but never showed, sam was a genuis she just didnt want to be.

sam started at her jr year and she liked loved the school, now it was her senior year. cat and the others still were in there sohfmore year when sam transferred to hollywood arts, but now was onto there jr year.

sam found out she cound sing, act and lucky for her there were fight classes so she took interest in those.

sam just hung out cat and the others of her friends, and some friends she made along the way. shed hang out with cat and her friends when she could. she had been stressing over how in 1/2 months she was gradaute and be done, she was worrying also because her aceptance letter hadnt come from 'los angles hollywood arts university' she was to major in acting and fighting, singing as a long side class in her schudle.

But what sam worried most of. she wanted to propose to cat very bad. just needed to figure of how to first.

sam and cat woke up bright and early for school monday morning, got themslefs togther ate and in those two years sam had saved up and gone a though few jobs (due to her behavoir) to save up for her car.

being sam she bought a hummer. yellow.

she would have bought a monster truck but no the law of calofoina forbids people from driveing them on the street. losers.

they jumped in and trailed off to hollywood arts, soon parking and meeting up with beck and jade.

they hopped out the car.

"hay lovebirds" beck said as they came over to him and jade " hello love squirals!" cat said trying to be clever.

"just. no" sam said dropping her arm from cats shoulder. cat soon relinked her arm with sams.

they all headed into the school. sam saw what she was fearing alot on a big sign.

"graduate fitting today in 4th-6th peroid along with pictures tommrrow in 4th-6th"

sam. as tough as she was. she didnt want to let school go that easy. espeaicley without carly, freddie and spencer. she just groaned and preteneded it was nothing

"what is it?" cat asked holding sams hand "i have grad fitting today" sam whined "and pictures tommrrow" robbie added. sam threw head back groaning very loud

"its fine sam" tori tryed to reasure sam "i know but. whatever nevermind" sam started changeing her mind.

the bell than rang and they separated to there classes, sam just worried about 4th peroid because well it was here now. sam had just dragged herslef though the first 3 peroids now it was time and she was neverous.

but as quick as it came that was over, now it was time for lunch. everyone got to there table at the diffrent times, jade and beck had got there first with there food no hasle just sat and waited the others.

"WELL I WANT TO KNOW IF EATING YOUR NAILS KILL YOU!?" robbie yelled at rex as they walked to the table " well rob, why dont you try and see" rex snapped back robbie than they sat down. jade and beck gave they a really werid look, well beck did jade just looked discusted. "i dont even want know" jade said going back to her food

"no ok-" robbie started " i didnt care" jade cut him off not takeing her eyes off her food.

"hello amgios" andre greeted everyone as he sat down with his food "wheres the other love birds?" he asked

" probley makeing out in sams car " jade joked everyone just giggled starting to eat there food.

"hey everybody" tori came over to sit down smileing. "whats the laughing about" she asked

"nothing" everyone said in unison complete blank face looking at there food.

"hello everyone!" cat said running to the table in her cheery voice, she sat down. "wheres puckett?" jade asked about her best friend "shes dragging herslef back from grad fitting" cat told them

"why is she dragging herslef?" robbie asked

well after like 5 years of knowing sam, they should know what 'draging' means with sam. well at least a few of them did, robbie not being one of them.

jaydn started coming over

flicking her cousin on the back of the head like always. "hay besties" jaydn said sitting down

"why do you always down that?" tori asked like an idiot "always do what?" jaydn snapped back picking at her food.

"always flick your cousin on the back her head?" tori asked "cuz i can" jaydn told her as she lifted her head to look at tori

"your werid" tori and jaydn said in unison

"hate when you do that" they said in unison again, jaydn just started scrolling though her phone, sam just hearing what they were talking about coming.

"what?" sam asked giggleing sitting beside cat

"come on tori i know you too well" jaydn said still scrolling though her phone.

sam just laughed and started eating her food.

"so. how was grad fitting" beck asked knowing the awser and smileing, sam just groaned "i heard it was a blast" he added smileing still everyone just laughed as sam groaned more.

"well im a medium and i look pretty damn fine in it-" robbie cut sam off in asking his question,

"then why do you groan about it?" he asked " becaussssseeeeeeee." sam started

"beca-" andre started "because. all the girls complain about how fat they are when there not" sam told them, but sam knew that wasnt true.

well it was but not the reason why she didnt want to go.

"well i guess it would be annoying" robbie said, everyone just looked at him then went back to there food


	2. Chapter 2

**marry me? **

**chapter 2 **

**3rd person pov **

the next day sam and cat went though there usaual morning routine and got to school.

"sam youll be fine. its just school pictures " cat told sam standing at the blondes locker "i know but. nevermind" sam said closeing her locker " no what?!" cat asked worried grabbing her girlfriends arm.

"its nothing" sam said, then the bell rang "go to class ill see you at lunch" sam said kissing cat on her forehead and leaveing.

"whats up with sam?" jadyn asked from behind cat "i dont know, shes just worried about something" cat told still watching sam go the hallway.

jaydn gripped cats arm "cmon kid. we got class " jaydn said gently pulling her cousin were her to class.

it was now 4th peroid sam was dreading it so bad.

the jrs had silkowitz 4th today, they were in the first 30 minutes of class.

"and that is how i meet president obama" silkowitz said finshing his story.

"i asked if you had a pen" beck said confused " well that was 30 minutes of my life wasted and never getting back" jaydn said looking at the time on her phone.

"that reminds me of the time-" silkowitz started, everyone groaned "my lady friend and i were in disneyland with johnny deep-" he was cut off once again, te door swung open sam flew in and slamed it behind her.

"ah sam! just in time to hear my disneyland story" silkowitz told her takeing a sip of couonut milk.

"not now silkowitz!" she yelled running to cat and got on her knees infronet of cats chair "cat you gotta hlep me!" she took cats hands in hers " what is it!?" cat asked worried "i dont wanna graduate!" sam started crying into cats lap. cat just hled sams head and looked around at her classmates

jaydn mouthed "what?" at cat, cat just shook her in confustion and mouthed "i dont know" back at her

"sam you gotta look how far uve come" cat said trying to calm her down

"i cant do it. not without them" sam sobbed into cats legs. cat knew just who she was talking about.

"who?" robbie asked out loud, everyone groaned and jaydn faced plamed "oh my god your so stupied" jaydn said blankly with her hand still on her face.

"carly,freddie and spencer ya dip" jade said angry, that made sam cry even harder.

"way to go" beck said with his arms crossed, they started agrueeing and yelling at eachother

"ok!" cat yelled getting them to stop

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" cat yelled in her angry voice "sam. hay sam!" cat tryed to get sams attetion "HAY!" cat finally yelled, sam finally looked up covered in tears "you need to go get yourslef cleaned up, get in there and get the most amazing pictures you can get, now samatha andrea roger puckett you go and be amazing and fearless in those pictures" sam and everyone else was amazed and in awe of cats awesomeness and power she just yelled at sam "go!" cat yelled at sam, sam jumped up ran to the door stopped ran back to cat "thank you. i love you" sam told her than kissed cat on the cheek and ran back to her classmates.

later that day sam and cat both headed home back to there apartment, the car ride was compeletey silent between them both chose not to talk.

they soon got home and thats when they started talking

"you didnt eat with us today or talk at all today? what happened with the pictures?" cat asked worried and curious

"i just guess i wanted some alone time today" sam told her truthfully

"why?" cat asked curoius "i guess i needed some time to think about this i don know." sam told her, cat just looked down in worry.

"hay dont worry im fine. really" sam told cat takeing her hands and kissing one "ill be fine i swear. really i will just let me have some time to think about this." sam added

"promise thats all?" cat asked worried "YES" sam quickley and loudley sure of her aweser

**sams POV**

ugh im so stressed over graduateing, i cant even, dont even touch me.

and the other thing is... i really wanna let cat know im here, that i love her to death. i wanna marry her, but i havent found a good way to yet.

ive been thinking about this for a long time. i need to this, we both agreed to be togther like forever, i need to make it offical. its now or never.

i sat on my bed for a few hours brainstorming thinking of any way i can. i threw up my paper in fustraination, I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING! UGH WHY IS THIS FRICKING HARD!

WHY IS IT THIS HARD. OH MY GOD! SAM GET YOUR SHIT TOGTHER!

"sammy what are you yelling about?" cat asked coming in to our shared room

my eyes went big as i shuffled my papers togther and stuffed them into my binder "um just doing math. you know i hate math or anything core realted" i said in a huffy voice

"ya i do" she said smileing coming and sitting beside me "here let me see" she said trying to grab my papers i pulled away, she gave me a confused loo, she tryed to get get again, we did neuomus times.i ripped it out of her gasp and whipped it back at the wall, we both death stared eachother then leaped for it, it was a pretty brutal fight. cats a pretty good fighter when i comes to an importance, but i won and got it.

"sam what are you keeping from me!?" cat angry asked me annoyed "nothing its just..." i had to think fast "a supprise! and you dont want to ruin it for yourslef" well it wasnt all a lie.

"oh" she said disapointed then started smileing "ok well sammy, its time too sleep" she said with a devilish grin on her face "so go to bed kid" i told her kidding but being cat she didnt know. "what?" she aked worried and sad that i wasnt gonna sleep with her like i always do.

"cat im just kidding cmon lets go to bed" i said giggleing " well sam i didnt know ok" cat said kinda angry. i walked to her and grabbed her in a hug from behind and picked her up to my bed "well i cant really stay mad at you" she said smileing and curling up on top my stomach "i know you love me" i said smileing, she brought herslef closer to my face, and nose touching my nose putting her hands on my face "oh trust me i do" she said flickering between my lips and eyes then kissing me.

she started getting under the covers, as did i and well we fell asleep ready to face tommrrow. i still havent a clue of how to propose. ugh this is gonna be a long week.

**well thats it for this chapter yall...i know it kinda still sucks but i try...review this shit**


	3. cat gets an idea

**marry me? **

**chapter 3 **

**cats POV **

well same old, same old me and puckell got ready for school, drove to school and went to our lockers. sams been on edge lately, shes really worried about her marks so she graduate and jusst gradateing in genaral. thats why for sams grad i invited carly, freddie, spencer, gibby, melanie and wendy. i want to supprise her with them being there so i have to make sure she doesnt try to invite them i want this to be a supprise and everyone from my class is in on it too so they wont spoil it for sammy!

wait what if they sam in her sleep!?

oh they woundet do that, not even jade or jaydn, them and sam are like best friends.

oh theres the bell better get to flim history.

i kinda drifted though the morning, finally lunch when i finally get to see my girlfriend, hang out with my friends and eat free food (sam always insits on buying me food unless we fight) ahhhh my favorite time of the day, other than silkowitz class i guess.

i was the first there at our table and just sat and waited for my friends to gather. they slowley came around and sat down, tori beside me as she scuffeld with hair saying hi, i said hi back in my normal cheery tone. why does everyone scurf my hair? Andre does that all the time, like ALLthe time.

so does beck, robbie, tori , sam, jaydn ,jade ,silkowi-

YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE DOES, EVERY FREAKING PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL.

EVERYONE.

EVERY FREAKING ONE.

i dont know why people like my hair but they, they just do and its weried and makes me uncomftable unless it my friends.

jaydn was coming over from behind me i didnt hear her at first then she coughed and as always she flicks me on the back of my head, i dont care im used to it. shes donethat since like birth anyway its like a dailey routine, and when she doesnt do it, you know somethings off or wrong.

so she was coming to flick me like always, but just before her figures hit my head tori grabbed her hand, stood up and before tori knew it, jaydn punched her in the face.

oh jaydn

for jaydn its a natural reflex, weve all been hit but jaydn by now we can take it well now, but tori should have saw that one coming espeaily tori being tori she should know.

jaydn punched and sat down like normal, tori got up pretty quick and back to the table but i know tori she knew that was coming to her too.

andre soon came to the table.

scruffing. my. hair.

but its andre and i love him like hes my brother so i let him and dont mind it. 

sam soon came as well with my food, we had our lunch and talked as a group like always then the bell for class rang, yesssssss i have siklowitz, yeessssss life betterrr.

In like the middle of class i had to go to the bathroom. i just had to go jeez, mind your own buieness. and i did then on the way back i saw sams locker, i remebered i put my gym clothes in there yesterday and i had gym next so better get them now so i can just go.

i opened the locker than grabbed them, but i noticed something. a binder. the binder. that sam "had her math in" the other day that we fought over.

ughhh but the supprise oh my god. i looked around to see if anyone was there, nope i opened it up, it was full of doodles and comments on teachers.

i laughed at so-

oh ha that was a good one. it was a good one too.

doodles, comments some notes and a little math and little doodles of my name that was cute but she does love me so i woundet except that. i doit too...

but then i got to a list. a couple pages long? i read it over a couple times to make such i was makeing sense myslef or if i was going crazy. so i actully had to read it outloud for my sanity.

yep this is what it said i was veryy in shock though.

**ways to propose to cat **

**dinner**

**skydiving**

**ring in her chicken/whatever food**

**go cart raceing, fake getting hurt then do it at hospital**

**drop bowling ball on my foot **

**pasta**

**get harry styles to (yall know we pretty after that icarly fiasco)**

**in the rain **

**jensen ackles will doit for me **

**grandma puckett distract police well i ask**

**push robbie down stairs and then ask **

etc...

the list went on, but i coundet even believe what i reading! sam really does love me. SHES GONNA PROPOSe! OH MY GOD! I CANT, I CANT EVEN! YESS!

but shes sam she doesnt know how to use her feelings properley. shes so cute when shes all akaward and neverous at these things. i should let her doit i really should. i have a really good idea! and it involes me being able to sing. oh yess. this will be amazing.

i thought some pics to show my friends but they have to keep it on the down low.

i saw jaydn at her locker something i had top show her so i walked up to her locker.

she flew to the wall in fear "OH MY GOD" she moved off the wall with a annoyed look on her face.

"make a noise child"

she said closeing her locker getting a binder

"hurry up silkowitz is looking for you" she said still terriefed walking back to the room. shes not ready to know yet so ill tell her when shes ready.

ugh i gotta tell someone though. ugh but this a big seacrt i gotta keep.

i know just what song im gonna sing to her to ask her to marry me. ohhhhh i got this. this is soooo gotten. yess. yess

then i walked back to class.

this .is. perfect.

she wont even know what hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

**marry me?**

**chap 4 **

**needing hlep with some ideas lol so if you got something for me for this story that maybe you wanna see i can try to put it in where i can and ya thats all cuz im stumped and love yall plz review**

**disclamier: so i havent been able to get to this yet i always forget.**

**i dont own any branaded shtufff in her, those scary people in suits and big companies do.**

**but not sam and cat, victorious or icarly, those is made by the fantastic mr. dan schider himslef who i am currentley not talking to due to events of him nit handing over rights to me but, i do talk to him because i pretend hes my best friend and boss.**

**cats pov **

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" i yelled throwing papers up over the table.

"cat these ideas are goods but you cant use them to propose to someone" beck told me honestley

"BUT WHY WHY CANT I TAKE HER TO WALMART AND ASK!? WHY BECK!?" i asked very fustrighted. he just gave a werid face "because! YOUR NOT PROPOSEING IN WALMART!" he yelled at me, everyone gave us a dirty look

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" me and beck said in unison "some people" beck said and i agreed.

"Cat you gotta think of something pracitcal" Beck said in a seroius voice

"How!?" I said starting to tear up. He put a hand on mine "Cat, your one of my best friends, i know you well. You have amazing ablites." He told me wipeing tears off my cheeks

"Who taclked that guy at taco bell because he stole the hot sauce?" He asked "me.." I said solomley

"Who sang there heart out at karoke dokie to beat hailey and tara at there own game?" He asked " me" I told him

"And who scored that winning rebound in the our basketball finals because they ran across the court for cotten candy and bibble?" He asked again

"Ya me! ya i did all that! i can do this! i can ask sam to marry me!

SAMANTHA PUCKETT I CAT VALENTINE, AM GOING TO MARRY YOU!" I yelled getting up and expressing myslef. Everyone gave us another dirty look

"WAZ OFF!" we said in unison again

"so what are you gonna do!?" he asked me excetied and pumped " i dont know!" i said etustasitc sitting down

we both shoot a wide eyed look at eachother at the same time "i got it!" we said in unison "you first!" again in unision

"ok!" beck yelled "ok whats yours?" he asked

" ok so, we get sam on top the apartment bluiding, we put one of your stunt airbags at the bottom then ill fall to it get sam to get down there and when she comes down pull it away quickley and set a table up where ill ask her!" i told him beaming.

he just looked at me squinting his eyes

"WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!?" i yelled at him throwing my hands in the air, he just paused and looked at me for a couple seconds

"everyting that was just said" he said blankley. i just groaned

ugh this will never be good enough!

"ok how about this," he started as he leaned in the table from his seat

" what if you sing to her? simple enough, thats your talent, gift whatever the hell you wanna call it. use that to impress her and see what she says" he told me.

that was such an amazing idea! where have i been!?

"then we can do my stunt!?" i asked excetied ".no" he told me blankley

"just sing to her cat! its what your good at kid! has she even ever heard you sing?" he asked me

"well i sang at her birthday remember?" i told him "oh ya but only that one song" he added

"that was a werid night?" i said

we both agreed

"good times" he said as we both sipped our drinks non conlatley

"but what song? i mean it has to be perfect and the right song!" i told him

" i dont even know cat i just dont" he told me

"well we have lots of time to think about it" he told me. thats when i feelt like i could finally breath again.

we both picked up our bags and headed into the mall for food and shopping

we stopped at meats-galore on the way there.

"why you stopping?" beck asked confused " sam wants ham and bacon cuz we ran out this morning and she cant hold without food that long, so im gonna pick it up before we go"

i told him also taking out my phone "its almost 4 now, weve been here since like 10 just brainstoming? can we get food to go and go home?" i asked and told him.

"ya totally lets go" he told me. we quickley picked up the meat sam always keeps on hold at meats-galore, and headed to the food court.

we got to the food court and i saw a bad thing beck didnt see, i rushed behind a bush, beck not understanding so me haveing to forcefully pull him back with me behind that freakishley large plant.

"what are you doing!?" beck asked confused, i moved the bush enough to see them though the leaves. and pulled beck way down by his shoulder to my height because he was so tall "look!" i yelled at him

"oh sam and jade are here? so?" he asked. now that i think about it, ya why? they dont know what were doing.

i pushed beck though the bush, jade and sam saw from there table, beck blankley faced stuck his hand though the bush, grabbed me by my t-shirt and ripped me out as well. i stumbled out and back on to my feet then smoothing out my shirt, then picking leaves and sticks off him as did he to me, then i saw sam and jade looking at us.

"oh crap!" i said whipping around "what are doing?" he asked

"i dont theyve seen us yet!" i said being as slethy and natural as i could but turns out it was as unslethley and unatraul as possible.

"cat. cat, ca-" he started as he grabbed grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to them "cat theyve already seen us" he told me getting me balanced again.

they both akawardley waved at us as we akawardley waved back.

we walked over and of course they were on the other side of the food court and everyone saw us and that bush situation,

so it was quiet as everyone in the food court watched us walk. we started walking faster and faster, until we looked like those old people on the street that powerwalk everyday.

we finally got though the silence to the table quickley sitting and keept eye contact until and about a minute later the talking in the area started again, then we were safe.

it was an uncomfable silence for a couple seconds, then jade spoke up

"i got that on video"she said blankley " what dont you get on video" beck snapped back at jade. jade childishley stuck her togue out and made an 'ehh' noise as did beck.

"i smell ham. and bacon" sam said gettingup and sniffing the air

i took off my back pack and pulled the bag within it out.

"i picked up your order well i was here. i didnt think youd survive since this morning so ya" i told her, we were sitting beside eachother when we sat.

"oh cat thx! " she said hugging my side and kissing me well snaching the bag "you always know when i need my meat of the day routine" she told me laceing her figures with mine.

i think we were all tired and ready to go. we all grabbed our backpacks and headed out. me and sam went home and beck and jade were going to a movie togther so everything worked out.

we drove home and changed into sweats and pajamas, sam put her ham away i had my(becks) idea, sam put on a movie and we snuggled on the couch.

"cat mon its starting!" sam called to me from the couch well i was in the kitchen. we were watching 'toy story 2'. sam would never admitt it but that her favorite movie, and she loves the hell out of it . i see her watching it so much, she thinks i dont know, but i always see her doing it.

"im coming sammy!" i said jogging to her and sitting beside her. i grabbed the remote to skip the previews, then pressing play, she puled me into her lap, i gave out a small sqeak then started laughing.

she always keeps her arms around my stomach when we snuggle togther, shes been more affectinate lately and nicer with me, always wanting to be with me. i think its just the stress of graduateing and her trying to find a way to ask me to marry her. well if i was sam id been super stressed out too. thats alot of shit to worry about, and in only a month.

after the movie me and sam went talked for a bit but when we looked at the clock it was 9:30 and had to babysit tommrrow for chole, max and darby.

we headed to our shared room and flopped down in sams bed like always we just layed on top for a while. i was snuged into sams side and used her arm as a pillow. it was a comfatable silence but it was nice.

i crawled on top of sam and straddled her well she just stayed in place like shed been when i got up. (she hadnt moved) and i came down close to her face "i love you" i told her she just smiled "love you too kid" she told me. i love it when she calls me that.

i kissed her, then just layed on top of her, with my head on her chest, closed my eyes and thought more into what i wanna sing and quickley drifted into sleep, dreaming of finally being mrs. puckett or mrs. puckett-valentine, ohhh! what about mrs. puckentine!? CAN YOU DO THAT?! i thought excetiedley to myslef.

"can you stop moving cat" sam said sleeply "sorry" i said quietley and solomley going to back to my thoughts. i smiled as i drifted back off

mrs. puckett

mrs. valentine

mrs. puckett-valentine

mrs. puckentine

**thats all for this chapter folks! dont hate cuz its late!... that was bad srry its like 2 in the morning right now, anyway! enjoy, share and most of all.**

**re**

**view**

**review plllllzzzzzz **

**k bye love yall **

**just like my bud invantor johnny would say-**

**carly hadley signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**marry me?**

**chap 5 **

**just so yall know this is the day as cat beck were at the mall so this is what jade and sam were doing at the mall**

**ill shut up now enjoy plz review ;)**

**and sadley this is gonna be a shorten chapter than usual **

**i dont really know what to do for when they were at the mall **

**sams POV **

i picked up my phone, started to scoll though my contacts looking for a certian black and green haired tall kid named jade.

finally found her and dialed her up.

"hay? whats up" jade said in a cheery (well jade cheery) voice

"hay i need your hlep?" i told her neverous " ya, what is it?" she asked

i sent her the list i made

"you what!?" she yelled over the phone, i pulled away a bit when she yelled

"ya!" i said laughing "sam! this is so huge. cats gonna flip when you do shell be so happy!" jade told me VERY excetied over the phone, and shes jade so her being excetied. thats rare.

"i would think so!" i told her giggleing

"meet me at the mall in 10 minutes" she told me "ok see ya then" i said grabbing my keys, it was saturday we ha all day and cat and beck were hanging out so he distracted her for today.

i jumped in my car, speed to the mall for no reason, just i was excetied.

i soon got there and waited for jade in the food court, i soon saw her and waved her over to my table then she sat down.

"so whyd you wanna meet?" i asked "we need to brainstorm ideas for you" she told rearangleing stuff in her bag "what do you got?" i asked "ok so-" she pulled out her pear pad.

"this is your list of ideas" she showed me the picture "ya so?" i asked in confustion

"sooo,

these are horrible. like, sky diveing? who are you chuck norris? the only good one on here is dinner." she said with a giggle and huff in her voice

"jensen ackles. you just happen to know one of tvs biggest stars?" she said in a snarky voice

"hay! he was on icarly once!" i said chuckleing, then we both started laughing.

we sat around for a couple hours throwing ideas around it was a long process.

"WHERE IS MY PHONE!?" i yelled serching the papers and table for it.

"sam" jade said a couple times over i just ignored her the first few times "SAM!" she yelled at me finally " what, what! WHAT!" I snapped back at her standing up, as the papers settled back into place.

she flickered her eyes between my eyes and my hand.

"its in your hand" she said blankley

i looked and my phone clenthed in my hand

"oh.." i said embrassed as i slowley sat down "sam calm down, ur so on edge and it bothers me. you nee to calm down an relax." she told me worried

"i know i just dont what to do!" i said starting to get emotianal

"sam look,

youve got a month ok." she told me "sam!?" she said suddenley "what?" i asked

"graduation, when you go up, ask her!" jade said extetiedley. it just hit me, why didnt i think of this sooner.

jade gave a werid look beside her "what?" i asked looking, she pointed "theye here" jade said pointing at cat and beck

"she should wear beanies,t-shirts, jeans and converse more often" jade said looking at cat, i just glared at her "no shes mine" i told jade in a stern voice "and becks mine. whats your point." i just laughed

cat had just grabbed beck pulled him back with her behind the bush "what are those two losers up to" jade asked, we both laughed "do they think we dont see them or something?" i said outloud

beck was suddenley pushed out from the middle of the bush, and then looked kinda pissed. he looked at the wall infroent of him reached his hand in and grabbed cat by her shirt ripped her out though the bush and inforent of him. tell sweapt eachother off.

i saw cat make eye contact then whip around like that made her invisable to me. beck turned around fustrigtaied.

we waved at them well laughed, the whole food court wa quiet from when cat started this whole hideing behind a bush thing and watched them it was awesome.

we were on the excat oppsite side if the food court so they had to walk inforent everyone well everyone was watching them in the first place.

they started walking over, slow and normal at first then fater and faster till they were powerwalking to use then sat down quickley and stilleley and didnt move till people started talking again.

my and jade were about to burst on how funny this situation was.

"i got that on video" jade said very blankley "you get everything on video beck snapped at her. jade childishley stuck her touge out at beck as did he back.

cat even picked my meat up at the store! she so gets me

"-i didnt think youd survive from this morning to now" cat told me happiley

"oh thanks!" i said hugging then kising her but i wanted my from so i like ripped out of her hands "you always know when i needed my meat routine of the day" i told laceing my figures with hers and kissing her cheek.

we all grabbed our bag and headed home.

me and cat went tright home and put on our pajamas right away. i put my ham away, cat was makeing popcorn and i had my perfect idea to propose to cat. i was going to at my grad and make it specail.

"cat cmon it starting!" i yelled from to the couch to her in the kitchen.

i put on 'toy story2' its my favorite movie, cat knows that i love it. and im always up for watching it.

"im coming sammy!" she said running with the popcorn to me and at down beside me. she grabbed to remote skipped the previews then started the movies.

she pulled me into her lap, wrapping hers arm around my stomach, i let off a small sqeak and then started laughing.

i always keeps my arms around her when she sits on my lap or we snuggle.

after the movie was over, we headed to our room and just talked for a couple hours. we eventley layed down and layed there. cat got on me randomley and told me she loved me with a kiss then layed on top me and we dirfted to sleep slowley.

she randomley started moving around. i had to tell her too stop and go to sleep and she did.

all i could do is think about what is the rest of our life gonna be like? only the future knows.

**hay yall i know this was kinda a retell chapter but i wanted you to know what sam and jade had done today. so ya srry this was just a filler but ill get cool shit next hapter im already on that though. i try to update when i can and its usualley at like 2 in the morning though so calm down.**

**and ya thats all for now review it over and over just so many time plz lol k till next time. greeting from canada eh?! kbyeloveyall**


	6. Chapter 6

**marry me? **

**chap 6 **

**12 hours to go**

**3rd person POV**

today was the day. graduateion day. sams was so neverous, it was time for school to be over and she hadnt gotten her letter yet. she was stressed more than ever.

graduation without carly,freddie,gibby,spencer or wendy.

letter of aceptance to university not here yet

proposeing to cat was now. tonight.

the morning started with jade standing at her locker with beck.

"i cant wait till tonight" beck said joyfully "why?" jade asked confused

"well, at sams grad tonight cats gonna propose to sam with a song" beck said smileing and excetied.

jades shoot up from her book her eyes were huge then she turned to beck

"SHE WHAT!" jade yelled which echoed though the hall and everyone turned to look at the couple. but it was jade and she didnt care other people thought of her and just glared dagger at them, they all started running in diffrent directions.

"what?" beck asked confused "shes gonna what!?" jade asked more quiet pulling beck more towards her.

"cat. is gonna propose. to sam" beck told jade like she was a child

"but sams gonna!" jade said annoyed putting her hand on her forehead and started slideing down the way. "crap" she added

"what?" beck asked sitting down with his girlfriend "sam. was gonna tonight ugh crap" she said worried as she closed her eyes.

"i know." beck said smileing, jade just looked confused at beck "what?" jade spat out at beck.

"cat knew sam was going to so-" jade cut him off "how?"

"cat went to sams locker last week to find her gym coloths and found sams binder that was chalked full of ideas that she sent you. cat is gonna sing to sam and doit" beck told her.

"oh no." jades eyes got big as she sat up "what?" beck asked

"we have to stop sam." she said not taking her eyes off the wall "why?" beck asked as jade got up as did he.

"shes gonna doit at the grad too but before cat and after the grad at the end" jade told him

"we have to stop her before then cuz itll take a couple minutes for the band to set up, and she could doit in those few minutes, i know sams more of the guys in there releationship but im really excetied about this idea cat has." beck said worried

"shes been working really hard on this prefromance" he added beaming

"whats the song?" jade asked "its a supprise but imma say this though. mashup" he told her

jade pulled out her phone

"hay guys" jaydn and robbie said coming over to them "we have a problem" jade and beck in unision, robbie and jaydn knew what sam gonna do but not cat "what is it?" robbie asked. jade and beck explained

"oh crap" jaydn said worried "were in trouble" rex added

" we have 12 hours till grad. its 9 now and grad starts at 8, we need to distract sam for 12 hours ugh" jade said all huffy

"12. hours. yay" jaydn said "well you guys have fun with that" rex said "sorry guys we got class" robbie added as he waved and walked away.

"what are we gonna do for 12 hours?" jaydn asked annoyed

"the only thing we can do." beck said jaydn and jade looked confused at beck "keep heraway from cat at all times today. until after the grad" he told them

the 2nd bell ran and they rushed to bio, witch they shared that class with sam. sam and cat were partners in bio so they had to keep on them at all times for the next hour. silkowitz was theyre bio teacher, i know werid right.

everyone settled into there seats with there partners except jaydn, beck and andre. they went up to silkowitz.

"ahh hello children what do you need?" he asked in his ususal cheery voice.

they could see sam and cat talking at there counter.

"sam itll come! dont worry!" cat told sam with her hands on top sams

"i know but, its my grad day. and everyone elses letter came like months ago! my grades are so bad that they didnt even brother sending it back."sam said worried

"hay sam its ok. we live in LA for god skaes! there acting jobs everywhere! you dont need universtiy! you lucky enough to live in this town wheres job offersa everywhere! i believe that you can doit without them" cat told sam "ya kid. your right. your right" sam said smileing. cat kissed sam and then they started talking anout normal stuff again.

"we need you to keep sam and cat away from eachother pretty much all day today" beck told him "why?" silkowitz asked

"we just need them apart until right after graduation" andre told him

" but why?" he asked again gesutureing with his hands

"they are gonna both ask a very importent question at same time tonight and we need to keep them away from eachother until then!" jaydn said very clearly to him

"so split them up this class please" she added worried, silkowitz stared at them for a seconds.

"ok ill hlep if its young love" he said they started walking away all stopped brought there heads back and walked backwards.

"what?" jaydn asked "you knew what sam was gonna do?" andre asked

"both sam and cat told me they were gonna propose to the other. i wasnt gonna tell the other because i didnt know what to do and i didnt know you guys knew, so i didnt say anything. i guess thats why everyones been so tense and mad latley" he told the kids

they all flet relived "ill do what i can today" he reasured them "ok we need to keep them from any soical interaction with eachother today so if you see us doing anything like diffrent, more diffrent than ususal diffrent, were trying to keep them away from eachother. i gotta sinjin to block there phones numbers to eachother until after today. im gonna do that right now" jaydn told him, he agreed "so can you make the class quiet today?" she added

"yes and ill hlep when i can today ok?" he told them "deal" andre said

they all went to there seats.

"ok class today i will give out any assiments i forgot to give back to you and whatever then i want you guys to be queit all class and just play on your phones or whatever well i deal with some boring teacher stuff up here" silkowitz told his students

"umm ok. sam, cat" they both looked at there teacher in interest "i need you two to separate for today ok" he told them

"why?" cat asked in her seroius voice "because i need you too for today alright"he told cat

sam got off her stool and went to sit beside another student named eli.

the quiet started as everyone pulled out there phone or started reading, did there own thing.

jaydn slipped off her stool and slid over to sinjin.

"sinj" she whispered over to him "sinji-" she slapped him in the back the head

"what?!" he whispered angry "i need your hlep with something now" she told him

"with what?" he asked "i need to block sam and cats number from eachother" she told sinjin.

"why?" he asked "youll see tonight just doit and undo when i tell you too got it" jaydn told him "got it" he said scared

"ok. anddddd done" he said closeing his laptop. jaydn slipped back to her seat beside andre

"step 1 complete" she told andre, he nodded.

she nodded at beck as well as silkowitz then they went the rest of the class in doing there own thing

the day pogressed in which they had to stop sam a couple times.

they all met after school.

"how much time?" andre asked "6 hours left" jade him

"ugh how are we suppose to keep her away till then?" tori asked, jaydn mocked tori with a werid voice.

"you idiot we have to hlep her get ready for grad tonight, so we have all have to be around her." jaydn told tori like she was a child.

"ok!" tori said remembering

"this is gonna a long night." andre said not amused "make that 5 and a half hours" robbie said as everyone groaned

they headed home to get all ready.

the icarly gang was on there way and cat was ready to get this to happen

tonight was the night.

all they had to do was keep sam away from cat for a couple more hours. they had this

**well thats it for this chapter and such ya i wanna bliud it up a bit more sooooo ya night night guys review this shit plz :) **

**love carly**


	7. Chapter 7

**marry me? **

**chapter 7**

**3rd person POV**

"where the hell is sam!? were suppose to be getting ready" jaydn yelled looking though the apartment

"she went out with daniel!" cat yelled from the kitchen

"what!? shes suppose to be here!" jade yelled "shes suppose to be!-" sam came though the door suddenley

"im back children!" sam yelled coming though the door in really baggy mechanic colothes kind of wobbley. everyone looked at sam in discust.

"what are you wearing?" jade asked still discusted

"coveralls? whats it. i-it look like?" sam asked rebalanceing herslef

everyone looked at sam werid. she started stumbleing over to cat wrapping her arms around her, but cat didnt like that

"sam no stop" cat started as she stuggled to get out "sam!" but sam woundet stop

"i just wanna give some love cmon cat" sam said still sileing and holding cat

jaydn jumped in, yes sam was one of her best friends but jaydn doesnt like anyone hurt her little cousin. other nona who jaydn didnt really get to see, cat was all jaydn had left so shemade it a promise to protect cat.

"sam stop" jaydn said with a seroius voice, sam didnt, jaydn tryed pulling sam away. sam burst into jaydn punching her in the face. jaydn went flying back, hitting her head pretty hard. she layed there still for a few seconds.

cat finally got sam off her and slipped out from her arms "sam your drunk! i can smell it on you!" cat yelled at her "and today of all days! sam!" sam looked at cat like she was crazy

jumped did one of those like totally ninja things when you put all your weight on your arms and push yourslef off the ground, jump up and on your feet.

ya one of those anyway, jaydn was bleeding from her nose and mouth almost crying, jaydn doesnt cry. dont blame her sams got a good punch.

"sam!" cat yelled scared of what sam had done "what kid?" sam said smileing trying get to cat again, jaydn jumped infront of sam and pushed sam backa bit. "sam calm down and give her space" jaydn said on the verge of collaspeing.

"what do you know!? your just scared kid trying to be tough because you wanna protect whats mine!" sam yelled, jaydn was smart she knew sam didnt mean it and didnt know what she was saying

"sam wait" jade tryed to stop sam from talking

"NO! SHES JUST BEING ALL TOUGH. at least my parents are alive" sam said the last part with vemon in her voice.

"sam! wait you cant-" jade started. jaydn punched sam as hard as she possibley could across the face sending her to the floor.

jaydn stood there not careing about the amounts of blood pouring from her face, but wipeing tears from her eyes instead.

"jaydn," cat said quietley gripping her cousins arm "it was the only way to get the acohol out of her brain in the short enough time we have left." jaydn said as her voice was brakeing, she fast walked around sam and to the bathroom to clean herslef up.

both cat and jade knew that what jaydn sais wasnt the real reason, but she was right about getting acohol out though.

cat and jade got the floor to hlep sam, they put her on the couch. cat ran too the kitchen got a damp cloth to wipe blood from sams face.

jaydn soon came back out sat on the couch with more blood runing down on her face and a towel.

"we have at least 4-5 hours left, cuz we can be a little late and miss the meet and great at the begining. its like, 4:40 now?" jaydn said told them. jade sat on the arm of the couch wipeing jaydns face off carefully not to hurt her.

"how are we gonna get sam up and ready by then, shes already starting to bruise on her face and shes not even awake, like she might be awake until we have to leave!" jade said still wipeing off jaydns face carefully.

"we have to-" there was a loud smack that cut jaydn off "..wait" she finshed

cat had slapped sam across the face wakeing her up. sam started freaking out

cat and jaydn tryed holding her down "HAY, HAY! SAM!" cat yelled calming sam down.

sam did, and looked around and at herslef "ugh my head" sam said putting a hand to her forehead closeing her eyes, then opening to see jade wipeing ALOT of blood off jaydns face. "what happened?" sam asked looking at all jaydns blood, cat wiped sams face a bit and sam freaked out " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" sam yelled scared gpulling away. jade oulled out her phone and showed sam in the reflection of herslef.

"what the frick!" sam said looking at her eye and bleeding mouth and nose, just like jaydn.

jaydn and jade looked at eachother than cat than to sam.

"what do you remember before this?" jaydn asked as jade still wiped her face down carefully.

"well daniel asked me if me if i wanted hlep with fixing my car, i said that i just repaired it and said but jaydns needs to be fixed." she told them, jaydns eyes got huge.

"so i took jaydns car to get fixed for tonight so that we could drive with all that noise from the like all over i made sure it didnt make that noise and drove it for a test drive around the shop than alex,daniel and the guys said to celebrate cuz we all got our cars fixed then had some beers before tonight. then everything went fuzzy and i remember driveing back here but im pretty sure i hit someone or something? and-" jaydn got up

"YOU WHAT!?" jaydn yelled "i mean it wasnt that bad or-" sam tryed to say before jaydn sprinted out the room to find her car scrathed all up the side

jaydn just stood still at the sight.

"YOU SCRATHED ALL THE PAINT OFF THE SIDE MY CAR!" jaydn screamed, then turning to sam with big eyes.

"well.

i got that sound out?" sam said akawardley scrathing her back

"oh my god!" jaydn mumbled pressed agaisit her car "jade get sam ready for tonight, im take jaydn to the hosiptal to get stiches on her face" cat told jade , jade agreed

"call the vegas and the guys we need to tie sam togther in 4 hours" cat added jade got her phone out to call them

"GO!" cat yelled a her "I AM!" jade yelled with the phone to her ear and going back in the apartment with sam

"come one ill drive." jaydn said getting in her car with car angry and driveing away.

the night was soon upon them, but alot had happened already after school so everyone was stressed out more than before.

**ok yall thats it for now maybe ill update in like 2 hours lol i ususalley write at night till like 2 in the morning and post a final chapter till the next day. um k to the one who commented about the movie idea srry it said guest so ya idk who u is and i love that idea ill use it for a one shot later and maybe little bit of it in here but i really like that idea. but i have to proposel and wedding planned out i need filler chapter ideas if you so plz. and ya thats it for now thx yall, greetings from canada **

**love carly :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**marry me? **

**chapter 8**

**3rd person POV**

jaydn and cat rode to the hosiptal in silence. jaydn was very upset with today.

they finally pulled into the parking lot, jaydn got out of the car eagarley and slammed the door blood pumping though her heart and her face. cat got out and ran to catch up with jaydn.

"are you ok?" cat asked scared "NO IM NOT OK! TODAYS BEEN A SUCKEY DAY AND I CANT-" jaydn got smoked by a car

"JAYDN!" cat yelled running to her cousin "JAYDN SPEAK TO ME ARE YOU OK" cat started crying.

jaydn turned on her side. "ya. im- OHH!" jaydn stopped and yelled in pain "ugh my arm!" she yelled

"cmon cat were getting in this fricking hosiptal and out now" jaydn said getting up very mad with a disconfigered arm. she was wearing a white hollywood arts t-shirt that had now been shredded and ripped, covered in blood now and such.

"jaydn wait are sure your ok?" cat asked " i dont even freaking know, lets get in and out of here and get to safety for once today. geez" jaydn said holding her arm very mad and ready to kick someone in the face like now.

back at house everyone had gotten there and pulled sam togther but they had trouble with what shed wear. sam was sam. she didnt do dresses so they had to pick something very sam,nice and still fancy, presentable. sam like.

"i like the this sweater with these boots but i cant find pants to match?" robbie said looking for pants "but those boots will clash with this sweater!" tori exclamied at robbie

"if she wears a pushup bra with this itll look better!" trina said pulling a red lace t from the pile of shirts.

everyone looked her like she was crazy "what?!" she asked confused

"nothing" everyone said in unison

the girls and robbie ranted on for a bit about the coloths well the boys looked around.

the boys and everyone else was going crazy, they were fustrighted and confused.

"i have nothing to wear!" sam yelled looking at her cloths finally breaking down.

beck picked up somethings and looked at sam well he went to her

"well i think this and these pants would look- WHAT AM I SAYING" he exclamied trying to put the ouffiet togther

"WAIT!" trina and tori yelled togther and walked up to sam.

"this is perfect" trina said grabbing matching pants. "trina why arent you at home getting ready?" jade asked trina like she was a child.

"im faboulsley pretty i can just go like this and look good!" trina said beaming

everyone mumbled diffrent comments at trina

"whatever ok! sam go change into this!" beck told sam shoveing the coloths into her, she walked into bathroom and came out very quick.

everyone looked at sam. sam wasnt a fancy person, she didnt do dresses and get hair all done up anything fancy really.

but sam did look good. she looked very samish witch was very nice. fancy sam id say.

she wore what were becks jeans hled up by his blet, a black and white fanel shirt buttoned up, her hair was perfect it was how it always was but her hair and makeup were perfect and way better than usual.

"wow sam you look handsom" robbie said dazed

everyone looked at robbie with a discusted look then back to sam.

"you do look good though!" tori said reajusting sams collar for her

everyone agreed. sams not a girly girl she liked this style, and she loved this ouffit.

"this would look good on you" tori said putting a purple tie on sam.

"and this too, it matches that tie" andre said passing a purple sweater to sam of the same color, sam slipped it on it looked very good togther.

jade then handed her black hightop converse to finsh her ouffit,she slipped them on and looked in the full lenth mirror in the bathroom. she thought she looked pretty goood for her being her.

"were gonna get our stuff from the living room and get ready" robbie said as they started walking out to the living room.

sam just leaned againsit her dresser, she just thought about tonight. she was finally done, but her life friends werent here and nethier was her letter. she wasnt ready to let school go. this was it. and sam was ready to confess herslef to cat. tonight was the night, this was it.

everyone in the living room was gathering there stuff when cat and jaydn came in.

jaydn was stiched in most places on her face with still bleeding a little from some places, she had a broken arm casted, and her clothing was very shredded not that it was a probem for jaydn she weighted nothing and was always working out and such.

"what happened?" tori asked stupidley

jaydn turned to tori bruteing her brow and giving her a dirty look.

"oh!.

oh tori you wanna know what happened!?" jaydn said with venom in her voice putting her hands on the back of couch.

"oh ill tell you" she started "first sam gets drunk,starts a fight with me and fricking almost kills me! then i find out, sam almost DESTORYED MY CAR! ALL THE PAINT OFF THE SIDE OF MY CAR!, then me and cat had to go to the hospital to get stiches. on my face! and in the process of parking my car I GOT HIT BY A FREAKING MINI VAN! THUS BREAKING MY ARM! AND MY PRIDE.

then we Came out the hositpal and got in the car, car got hit and window fricking shattered everywhere!, cat got glass in her face, so we had to go all the way back and get her stiches! then we stopped at the taco truck and came back here.

how was your day tori." she said the last part with venom and sarcasim

sam then walked out pulling up her sleves

cat gasped at her love infront of her.

"s-sam..." cat said walking towards her girlfriend "you look so good" cat said stunned

"thanks kid" sam said smileing pulling cat towards her.

cat threw her arms around sams neck as she looked into sams eyes, sam put her arms around cats waist, they they kissed and then hugged.

"hay im proud of you" cat said smileing over sams shoulder "thanks honey" sam told her

"sam there was one thing that turned this whole night around though" jaydn said smileing sincerley

"what?" sam asked as cat twisted in sams arms she then put her hands on sams arms.

jaydn started smileing as she opened the door, 5 people walked in.

carly,freddie,spencer, gibby and wendy.

sams eyes went huge as she walked towards them they all eloped in a hug, just hugged it out. sam knew she could doit and propose to cat. sam asked what they were doing here. they quickley explained and sam was so joyace she coundet beileve it and they all hugged again.

"cat you did this for me?" sam said almost crying

cat nodded "i did" cat said smileing. sam hugged her tight "thank you so much" sam said voice almost breaking. cat hugged back and kissed sam on the side of the head "always" cat whispered

they got ready and dressed up ,all headed to the school in there separate cars, they all had a mini party blasting music in there cars as drove.

they all parked and came out and stood togther in a line infront the school just looked at he decorated amazing school infront in them. sam just breathed, so did trina. tori took trinas hand in confort. so did cat with sam.

all they had to do was keep sam from saying anything. they wanted cat to be faithful to sam just for this one time. cat wanted to show sam she was.

this is gonna be a waz bag night.

**hay everyone i know this chapter might have been kinda dumb but i need to fill yall in on the day still. **

**i need you guys to give me ideas for the next story i do.**

**our journey isnt over yet, but weve been almost halfway though now. i know its only been a week since ive started and i love this writeing this story and for you guys i do, im glad you like it. im very thankful you guys do! i really am and this amazing that you guys take the time for this. **

**i think im gonna take a longer time than a few hours to update now. i need to get my story more stright and the fallow up and wedding will have to be written better than the start. so now im not gonna update as much, i really want to make this part special and just ya. thx to "invader johnny" and "julietkoike" for being my best friends though this so far i do love you 2 alot and all the rest of yall too but i just wanted to tell you what im planning. im trying to get this togther as well as i can so ya thx and plz review!**

**love carly**


	9. Chapter 9

**marry me?**

**chapter 10 **

**cats POV **

ugh im so excetied! so proud of my sammy! shes been doing amazing since she started last year. she brought her grades way too! sams a really smart but she doesnt let anyone know that.

but this night was gonna amazing i wasnt gonna let a few stiches in my face stop me from proposeing to sam.

we walked into the school, some of the other hollywood arts students there wondered around in the hall, saw some parents i knew and said hi, then we all stood togther in our little group. i couls tell sam and trina were nervous.

sams hand sweats alot when shes neverous and im always holding her hand and it was hella sweaty.

"guys its ok to feel emotional" i told sam and trina in my cherry voice trying to cheer them up.

"im not emotianal!" trina screamed wipeing her tears off her face "i just got allergies" she added

sam and trina got there gowns and caps while we sat in the theather waiting for this to start and it did. the graduates came out in there gowns and took there seats. sam and trina looked like they were fine at least and not gonna crack and start crying.

silkowitz jumped on stage in a those fancy coloths her wore at the "when we went to the ping pong match and won ". he started his speach and talked for what seemed like hours but it was only 10 minutes.

and yet 20 miutes later, in total 30 mins later,

"-then i looked at christina agulaira and said

'hay! i had the fish too!' and she got so happy!" silkowitz said laughing

all the students just sat there annoyed,paturnatzied and ready to kill someone but theyre parents were laughing like there was no tommrrow.

jaydn was ready to blow, she was sitting beside me with her angry face and pushing her forehead againsit her figure tips on her good hand, clecthing her teeth she was ready to kick our crazy teacher, he wasnt suppose to be talking this long or about this.

she was like sam she didnt dress fancy only in fancy in her way.

so like baggy black pants with a white blet and a white rectaular buckle, red hightops , blue hollywood arts zip up hoodie with her sleves rolled up and a plain black tshirt. nothing fancy about that. i didnt say jaydn was dressed up all i said was she had her own to be fancy.

"and then she said there was no salmon left!" silkowitz said all the parents laughing again

"GET ON WITH IT!" jade yelled from her seat

"oh jade! sweet sweet jade, that reminds me off the time that-" jaydn ran up on the stage grabbed the mic

"will you get on with this" jaydn asked annoyed

helen then jumped on the stage and took the mic from jaydn "ok! well lets this show on the road!" helen said eargerley pushing jaydn behind her, andre came running picking up jaydn and keep running back his seat and putting down when he got there they were on both sides of me agureing, i sat there looking at the stage annoyed by them, they keep going at eachother though.

ok now i was fed up, i pulled both there hair then flicked on the side of there face.

"both of you shut up before i do it for you" i said in my angry voice. they both sat back into there seats, jaydn leaned behind me and flicked andre then he did it back then they got at it again.

i looked into space annoyed again and elbowed them both in the stomach, both there faces went red as they tryed to breath and now finally settled down! finally.

helen made the usual "were proud to be here and of these students" speach

"and its been a great time here togther the time weve had togther though the years.

some of you have been here since gr 7! some maybe gr 10!.

youve all growen up togther and lived though what is high school-" she keep talking i kinda tuned her out after 45 minutes of talking. and she kept on for about an hour and almost a half.

when stopped talking jaydn, beck, andre,carly and spencer were asleep.

gibby being gibby, never understood that kid, got up shot a friggin flare gun, they all woke up in a frenzy.

"show some respect!" gibby yelled at them, everyone gave gibby and i mean everyone in the whole room gave him a dirty look

"WHAT NONE OF YOU EVER SEEN A FLARE GO OFF BEFORE. geez some people" he said angryley then sat down for that last part.

"anyway." helen said confused

"now we are gonna start the cemony" helen said smileing.

she started calling names, we cheered for most.

but then they got to my sammy

"samantha puckett" silkowitz said smileing. but she wasnt coming up, they waited a few seconds

"sam. where are you?" silkowitz asked smileing akawardley and neverous

"sam.?" he repeated

"cat wheres sam?" he asked over the mic looking at me "i dont know! i thought she was up there!" i yelled at him "well didnt she come in with guys?" he asked again

"ya but i didnt see her leave during this whole thing!" i yelled at him "well shes your girlfriend you should know!" he yelled into the mic.

i tossed my hands in the air in defeat " I DONT KNOW!" i yelled at him

"i saw here go out she said she was going to the bathroom!" trina yelled telling him

"cat can you go look for her please?" he asked my me "whatever!" i yelled running out the door to the hallway.

i spun around looking for her.

i called out for her though the hallways

"sam!?" i yelled again "sam silkowitz just called your name!" i yelled out

she didnt aweser

i started walking back when i heard a thrasting just getting louder, i stopped and walked back towards it.

i saw in a class room. it was sam getting beaten on by some girls in the graduateing class. the stupied popular prissy girls. i msupprised sam coundet handle them herslef. two hled her back and there stupied leader 'ally' was hotting her, punching her and destorying her. sam just wasnt fighting back ahe chose not to? but that hurt me i wasnt gonna let it happen.

her head bent over and pained as she panted, she spit out blood and her hair was in her eyes so i coundet see her eyes.

she lifted her head up then, her mouth covered in blood and steams of it coming on her mouth and stained her face.

i ran in mad and worried and sad and scared!

no one said anything.

sam was breathing violentley she looked at me with fear.

she stomped on one girls foot then swung at the other and me and her ran out.

"SAM YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT I WOUNDET TELL CAT I IF WERE YOU!" ally yelled from the class room. what?

we ran into the bathroom i told sam to sit on the counter, she did as she was told and i started cleaning her up.

"what did ally mean?" i asked well cleaning her face.

"nothing dont worry about it" she tryed to reasure me. i stopped and looked at her knowingley. except i knew nothing about what happened...

"i swear!" she said smileing pulling my hands away from her face, she was clean now and we started heading back.

**3rd person POV**

sam and cat walked back hand in hand but when they got to the door,

the icarlys all stood waiting for them.

"we got it from here cat" carly said smileing pushing her slef off the wall

cat smiled hugged them all and went back in.

sam started tearing up and tears streaming from her face then she started smileing.

that made everyone else do the same.

carly and sam hugged

"im proud of you sam" carly said hugging her best friend "i coundet doit without you" she told carly. they then let go of eachother.

"and you guys too, id never forget any of you. my life friends" sam told them still crying and smileing.

"kiddo youve done alot for us " spencer told sam going hugging her.

"sam. youve always been one of my best friends. im so proud of you. youve done the impossible and been amazing. you have amazing talents. i cant even to begin to tell you how proud i am of you." freddie told sam tearing up then he hugged her

sam smiled and hugged back "thanks fredwerd" she told him.

gibby was next. the tall boy was already tearing up and now full on crying.

he pulled sam to him in a hug sobbing, sam smiled and cryed harder hugging him back.

"melanie" sam said still smileing and crying holding her sisters hands.

"thanks for always believeing me. i know we didnt grow up close or always togther but, we always had eachothers back. im so glad that your my sister out of anyone. i love you melanie" sam told melanie out of her heart and hugged her.

"and wendy. oh wendy youve always been with me though pranks,trouble and detetion. youve been one hell of a friend. i love you your such a good friend. life friend.

im always here for you when you need it" sam told wendy hugging her

"well! we have a graduation to get to!" spencer said giving his little first bump to the air. everyone cheered and entered cheering still.

silkowitz was in the middle of a story when they came in.

the hollywood arts kids jolted awake and mad. "SAM GOT PUT YOUR ROBE BACK ON AND SIT DOWN WEVE BEEN WAITING FOT YOU!" jade yelled standing up mad

silkowitz contiuned his story

" NO SILKOWITZ SHES BACK!" jaydn yelled from her seat "SO SHES GONNA GRADUATE NOW, NOT THE REST OF THAT STORY!" cat added

everyone took there seats and sam made her way to her seat and put her robe on.

the music started back up.

"and anyway without further ado!. our last graduate!.

samantha puckett!" silkowitz said almost crying.

silkowitz was proud!

he was proud of all his students of course! but sam. sam started small and scared by sam started growing opening up to him. she was talented and he showed her that she was. he was very proud.

sam walked up very neverous, on the verge of tears. she lived in the moment. she coundet be happier.

silkowitz handed her, her certifcate and shook his hand, they paused and smiled at eachother then hugged.

they soon pulled away "sam. im so proud of how far youve come as a student. you discovered so many new things about your slef. you found you could sing your heart out and act way better than alot of students ive taught. sam youve opened up and let new things happen that youve enjoyed and thats great. your one of my best students that ive ever had. i hope we meet again" he finshed his speach with a hug

"thanks 'mr. silkowitz'" sam said bringing back old times.

walked out to the middle of the stage.

"umm hi everyone im sam" sam said waveing and smileing "hi sam" everyone in the crowd said

"some of you know me as a the fighter, bully scary girl of the school. some know me as sam the singer and rager, some im a best friend" she said looking at the icarlys

"as a there girlfriend" sam said looking at cat "a friend you can trust, that im always there" she added looked at her hollywood arts group.

"most of you know me as sam puckett. the co host on icarly, and im always reckonized from that which is cool but doesnt always have its perks. my point is,

im a twin sister that grew up in seattle alone. always tryed to do the right thing but never did. i meet my best friends in grade5. i knew them always but we just became best friends in grade 5 and never stopped.

and i always thought id never get to do anything to better myslef, but this school. this is an amazing school. theyll support you though anything, everyones friends with everyone. they have amazing programs for whatever your talent is. i cant tell you how amazing and good this school is at its job. so if your child has a talent and they want to presue it. bring them here! this school is everything you could imagine. its amazing and turned my life around for the better.

hollywood arts. is my school and ill be always proud say so.

thank you" sam endded her speach as everyone cheered. sam ripped off her gaown and strighted out her coloths

"last thing ok um " sam started at her feet smileing and neverous

"um ok i want to ask a very importent qurestion to my girlfriend cat valentine over there" sam said pointing as cat got up and everyone cheered for her.

"YA CAT! SEXY BITCH!" daniel yelled

"ok daniel! shes mine!" sam told him laughing "sorry sam! i respect you two to much!" daniel yelled, sam laughed and thanked him.

"so cat" sam paused and looked at cat confused and worried "um ha ok" they got what she was doing but cat didnt know.

robbie, jade and jaydn ran up and grabbed sam

"what are you doing!?" sam asked they took her down the stairs.

"just come sit down and watch please!" jaydn told sam putting her hands on her shoulders.

sam agreed and took cats spot in the crowd.

this was cats time now.

**cliff hanger for a little bit just until i feel next chapter is perfect! um it did take some time to write this one i wrote a bit of it in gym cuzzzz i threw back out. i fell down the stairs...**

**and so i dont have to do gym! i hate gym... to death...**

**and this chapter had a bit of feelings in it. but if youve been watching icarly and victorious from the begining i except that you feel like proud almsot, but its cool if you dont! i write for you guys and you guys only. **

**i did feel alot of feels myslef haha but ya thx for being here and ready. **

**i honestley llove you guys from the bottom of my heart. **

**our journey is only half way done. there will be a wedding and a fallow up to the wedding. i hope you like this chapter. **

**thanks to everyone whos been here from the start. even if you havnet from the start and read it all today thank you!**

**love you guys from the bottom of my heart. **

**love carly**


	10. Chapter 10

**marry me? **

**chapter 10 (srry last chapter i said chap 10 but it was chap 9 and i messed that shit up srry)**

and to my bud taryn curvin! love u and read the thing at the bottom plzzz

**3rd person POV **

"we have a specail prefromace by one of our students youve met this evening, and i know all our students know this bright personality of a girl with a huge voice and bright red hair. catrina or as we all know cat valentine!" silkowitz said to the crowd in his loud voice.

cat came and jumped on stage, strighted out her dress and took off her jacket and grabbed the mic.

"HI EVERYONE!" cat said in her cheery voice waveing "um ok so i think by now we all know my girlfriend sam" she told the crowd "sam stand up!" cat told sam, she did and waved "hi sam" everyone said as she sat down.

"and ive prepaired this number- number. ha . 3." cat got distracted. usual.

"cat focus!" tori yelled from her seat "oh! sorry tori!.

everyone this is tori, tori can you stand-"

"CAT GET ON WITH IT!" jade yelled at cat from her seat "and that my best friend jade-" cat eas cut off by jaydn "CAT. I WILL COME UP THERE. REMEMBER WHY THIS IS HAPPENING." jaydn yelled annoyed.

"thats my cousin jaydn too-" jaydn gave cat a deathstare

"anyway, i have a song i wanna sing.

sammy this ones for you." cat said smileing and pointing at sam. the music started up

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do _

sam started getting emotinal she was always so amazed by cats voice. and how it worked, the way that it was so amazing because of her talking voice. sam was already in awe of cat.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

everyone flet so proud of sam and cat, cat had the strenth and did it and showed how strong her love was.

_I'll say, _

_"Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say,_

_"Will you marry me?" _

cat started harmonizeing the next part then coutined

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

sam coundet even she was so proud she was crying.

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

cat had everything though in this, dancers cheorgrahpy, lights all that!

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it i'll say, _

_"Will you marry me?"_

the music picked up again and bridge came in

_And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_  
_'Cause I have you,_

_Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_  
_Nothing else would ever be better,_

_better_  
_That day when..._

sam was so neverous and crying well everyone hugged her sitting down smileing

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say,_

_"Will you marry me?"_

cat did that high note so well and it seemed to go on and on in a good way

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Would you marry me, baby?_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

the kids told sam to get up there and doit, sam ran up to the stage neverous

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

sam got down on one knee

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah. _

everyone cheered very loud. sam smiled at cat as cat hugged her head tightley then they let go.

sams face went blank and worried.

"ca-cat. catrina. valentine.

it would be an hon-honuor" sam swallowed "to take your hand in marrigie." cat smiled like crazy, sam took out the ring from her pocket.

"c-cat. " this was it, the moment sams been waiting for 3 years. cat was tearing up so happy and smileing.

sam flashed everything though her mind of from the first time they met at the party to find out if steven was cheating on tori and carly, to this moment. it was a flash of everything theyed been though togther.

sam stopped herslef and thought, for some reason she douted this whole idea.

she looked away for just one second and saw someone by the door.

her mother. she was smileing she was happy. sam knew her mom well enough in the time she did get to see her that she was proud of sam today.

that set sam stright and back to the real orld she snapped her head back to cat.

"cat. will you marry me?" sam said sternly

cat nodded like crazy and said yes many times. cat hugged sams head again.

they got up and kissed very passinoteley.

there friends coughed violentley to get them to stop because they went on a little long.

"sam. im not done yet." cat said smileing, sam then smiled "i got a song to end the night" cat said smileing.

all the group kids jumped on stage well sam sat down with her life friends from seattle.

**andre and ****jade**

_tori and __jaydn_

cat and beck

_you anna play you wanna stay you wanna have it all _

**sing it out boy youve got to see what tommrrow brings **

for you id write an sympohy, i tell the viviolen its time to sink or swim

_you started messing with my head until i hit a wall, maybe i should have knowen _

**sing it out, girl youve got to be what tommrow needs. **

_maybe i should have that you would walk you would walk out the door hay_

for you id be (whoa oh whoa) running a thousand miles, to get to where you are

step to beat of my heart

**for everytime that they want to count you out **

i dont need a whole lot coming from you i admit i

**and use your voice, **togther: **everysingle time you open up your mouth. **

_said we were done and some about end in my face, __cut to the part and then she ran away _

i can bring

give you the finer things

but what i really want i cant find

cuz money cant find me

somebody to love

**togther" sing it out. **

**girl youve got to sell what tomrrrow needs **

**boy you gotta kill what tommrow brings **

somebody to love

someboday to lo[oooooo]ove

**youve got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out**

**drowns you out **

_even if the stars and moon cloide_

_i never want you back into my life_

_you can take your words and all your lies _

everyone togther: you can take your words and all your lies

oh oh oh

i really dont care.

ohh

oh oh

they all slowed the slowed the song down and harmonzied the last note of the sentance

i really

dont

ca[aaaaaaa]re

and with that they endded there little mashup they did.

everyone cheered. they got there thank yous and such for there little show. cat got the most love for her voice, people loved her and and admired her.

the group stood in a circle talking in the hallway ready to go home. sam and cat stood togther holding hands smileing and talking.

cat flet a sudden tug on her dress, she turned around not seeing anyone then there was another tug, she looked down there as a litttle blond girl, very pretty girl.

"excuse me?" the little girl asked cat "cat smiled as she bent down on her knees

"yes?" she asked the little girl "whats your name?" the little girl asked neverous "im cat whats your name?" cat asked smileing still

"im dawn" the little girl said her face getting red, the group watched as cat talked to dawn smileing. cat was very good with kids. she still was one really she knew how to deal with them.

"thats a pretty name, like a sun set! or sun rise?..." cat said questioning herslef. dawn giggled at that.

"wheres your parents?" cat asked confused " i dont know somewhere!" the little girl said throwing her hands up.

"there you are!" daniel yelled from the side on hallway coming over "daniel this is your little sister!?" cat asked supprised

"ya she got aay from us though " he said smileing and picking her up "she came up and talked to me like a big girl does!" cat said as dawn took her hand.

he put dawn down, cat kneedled back down.

"um cat?" dawn asked neverous "ya sweetie?" cat said smileing at her

" can i have your autogragh?" dawn asked, everyone behind cat in there little group almost started crying, they smiled so hard it hurt she was so cute.

dawn hled out a pad and a pen. cat took it and just looked at it. shed never signed an autograh before she didnt know what to put.

she wrote her name in fast fancy handwriteing, then drew a little cat on the side.

she turned over the page and wrote a little note she hoped would always keep dawn up and happy though her life. cat did take a few minutes to think and write down what she flet.

"hay cat" daniel said pulling out his phone. "yes?" cat awesered

"let me get a picture please. for her" he asked smileing

"well of course!" cat awsered.

she pulled dawn towards her on the floor and smiled they took a nice picture.

"ok ill send you that" he said smileing and happy, cat nodded happy.

"you guys babysit right?" he asked picking his sister up. "ya why?" sam asked

" well tommrow my parents gotta work and i have hockey so i was wondering if you could watch her this afternoon?" he asked the girls

"ya totally!" cat said cheery "alright! well see you tommrrow at 2" he said smileing. dawn sqirmed out daniels arms and he let her go.

"cat?" dawn asked as cat got back down "ya?" cat asked confused, the little girl thre herslef at cat with a hug, cat didnt reagstir at first, then she smiled and hugged back. daniel got another but cat didnt see that one. cat hugged her tight then let her go. dawn gave cat a little kiss on the cheek. jade just about burst intp tears with such emotion it was so cute.

everyone was smileing so hard and almost crying. daniel took his sister hand walked off.

"bye cat!" dawn yelled waveing "bye dawn!" cat yelled back in her cheery voice.

everyone smiled at the cuteness.

"wow sam. you got some compation " tori said sarcasticley, they all just giggled.

they put on there coats got in there cars and had a party again on the way back.

**well i worked hard on this i know it wwas kinda diffrent and such beause of all the music but im a djay and ive been orking on that mix and stuff and thought to throw it in for you guys. but i want you to kno that dawn is going to be imporent later so ya. its is "1:16" according to my computer. **

**um ya. oh the songs! **

**the songs were **

**"i really dont care" demi**

**"sing" mcr **

**"somebody to love" the beibes**

**ohhhh! before i forget! 'taryn curvin' im sorry about that! :( but here you go now! i hope that sloved your cliff hanger dimliea!**

**so nighty night love u.**

**love carly:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**marry me? **

**chapter 11**

**before we start, sorry for the spelling its late and at the bottom ull see y i didnt fix it so ya **

**have at er!**

**3rd person POV**

sam and had an apointment for 2 moths to see the 'best wedding planner in LA' according to cat and get there wedding date finally in, it had also been about 3-4 months now since sam proposed.

"do i have to come?" sam asked laying on the couch

"yes! because "we" are getting married. us. not just me, both of usss" cat said dragging out the 's'

"so yes samantha. you have to come." cat said in her annoyed voice

sam just groaned "hay ill make you a deal" cat said as she got on sam and struddled her legs "you come, and well get cried chicken on the way back. deal?" cat said with a smile.

"sam sat up a bit "ok but." sam paused cat just smiled and leaned closer the cat.

"what?" cat asked curious, sam kissed her and lifed cat as she got up, then put her down.

"that" sam said smileing piccking up her jacket and keys "cmon kid lets go!" the blond yelled opening the door.

cat fallowed quickley and swiftley into the car, her and sam joined hands as they drove a comfatable silence to the office. they soon got there and walked into the office, sam and cat walked in hand in hand, sam flet tension and twist in the pit of her stomach.

she stopped but cat didnt knowtice till she flet the dead weight behind her and not moving with her hand.

"sam?" cat asked worried, sam didnt aweser for a second and she didnt really hear cat ethier. "sam!" cat brought sam back to reality, sam shook her head in confusetion

"ya?" sam asked confused "you comeing?" cat asked tugging on sams hand.

sam looked at the sign and then to the cloudless nice sunnny sky. just like when they first met.

"um ya. im coming" sam said coming bak to the world again and walking in with cat.

they walked in and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"hello what can i hlep you girls with?" the lady asked them

"hi we have an impointment for catrina valentine and samantha puckell" cat said smileing at the woman, sam just rolled her eyes. you think after these few years cat would know sams last name.

"yes dr. verrier will be with you shortley "the woman told the girls, the girls thanked her and took there seats. they sat togther and they were called about 5 minutes later.

they left the room and traveled into dr verriers room, they sat in the 2 chairs infront the desk of mr verrier.

"so i see you too need a wedding date first correct?"

the docter askedsitting down, they both agreed to his question.

"when were you thinking?" he asked "well i was thinking a summer cemrmony and fall reception and i dont know what else" cat told him.

he could tell sam didnt know what to say or that she didnt really want to be here. and that was true, sam didnt really want to be because she didnt know about all this wedding stuff but she was here to support cat and have the best for the wedding hopefully, she just didnt know where hlep or what to talk about for this.

"thats sounds very well. ms um?" he stopped unsure of sams last name "puckett" she corrected "ms puckett. how does all this sound to you, im sure you want an imput.?" he asked sam questionbley

"um im not big into this kinda stuff..." sam told him akawradley "well do want diffrent season packages, multi season or all year round packs?" he asked sam, sam had none a clue of what he was asking her, she sat there confused trying to understand his question but coundet bring herslef to awesering and sat there stumbling around with words.

"here," verrier said pulling out a folder of pictures. "i think these will hlep" he handed them to sam and cat, sam opened the folder and looked at the pictures and started understanding what he was asking.

they looked though the diffrent packages, they looked though them all

"ooooo! i like this one!" cat said excetied ripping it from sams hands, causeing a huge deep long paper cut on the inside of her hand now, she fliched in pain.

"oh sam! here ill take get friedia our secratery to get you cleaned up.

it was a pretty deep good cut too, she was already bleeding pretty well and it was on the floor, they saved the pictures and such though for getting ruined.

he took sam to freida and she patched up sams hand, she soon returned and resumed looking at the pictures.

"this one?" cat asked sitting crossed legged on her chair handing sam the one she wanted, sam took it and looked at as she sat down. she did agree with cat it was the nicest and coolest looking out of all them.

"i do like it as well" sam said looking up from the picture "that ones one of our favorites and popular as well." verrier told them "8,000" he added, sams head shot up from the picture. sam and cat didnt have alot of money to be blowing around right. nether of there parents were around they were alway by themslefs and fended for themslefs, theyve had to borrow from beck a couple of times even.

"8, what?" sam asked not very happy "well 8,000 of course?" he told them, sam swallowed hard and coundet talk she was in shock she coundet even.

"sammy are you ok?" cat asked worried kneeing on her chair

"ya i just, got light headed" sam said putting a hand on her forehead

"well lets move on to themes" verrier said puting the pictures back.

the rest of the appointment was all cat, all sam could about was getting that money. she really did want this too.

they soon got home as sam stumbled in the apartment unsure of what to do about it.

cat knowticed right away, she grasped sams arm well sam leaned againsit the counter venting.

"whats up?" cat asked worried about sam, sam didnt aweser at but cat asked agaon bringing sam back to reality, sam then turned around to around to her girlfriend, oh sorry! fiance now. geez stupied time.

"cat-" sam started, she grabbed cat put her on the counter. then resumed her venting postion of putting her hands on the counter on ether side of cat.

"we need to talk about the money were puttting into this, i mean i work 2 jobs as it is and try to get us going," which was true, sam didnt get to babysit as much as used to, she like to do that but she needed better money than that. so she got 2 more jobs.

sam worked as a mechanic and fighting cheographer in LA just so she could support herslef and cat, cat only worked as a babysitter mainley because she coundet maintain a real job other than acting and singing but she handet done any of those because she needed to actully attend autidtions for that which cat didnt know where to go for that so she waited till sam took her some. cat was one of the actors of her school and had be scouted for singing and acting before but was never overlooked enough due to her personality and voice saddley but shes been on file in alot of places **so she might just be something one day **but cat didnt have a job other than babysitting.

"and this is expensive and i think we need to rethink this desion before we go though with this" she told cat unsure of what to do.

"since when?" cat asked confused "just last month i checked our bank account and we were up 40,000. where woukd that have gone?" cat told sam

"well..." sam said backing up "well what?" cat asked athoutiveley, getting off the counter stareing sam down. that only happened when sam really screwed up on something and sam was actully scared of cat.

"well what" cat asked again takeing control crossing her arms across her chest.

"ok well like 2 weeks ago," sam said giggleing looking anywhere but at cat, starting to slowley walking backward, cat fallowed the action by stareing sam down almost making sam crying with fear of this look ,cat walked forward as sam backward.

"oh what was two weeks ago sam?" cat said still athourtive tilting her head walking forward well sam walked backwards scared still. sam still walked back while she giggled akawardley and scrathed her head some more.

"sam i asked you a question" cat said getting testy they were now passing the couch, sam was worried and scared now. sams back hit the door finally causeing her to talk.

"SAMANTHA I ASKED YOU SOMETHING SO TELL ME THE AWESER" cat said rasieing her voice a bit but not changeing facial expression which was her

'bitch i know what your hideing' face.

sam knew she was in trouble now.

"ok so about 2 weeks ago, i was going to work and on the way there i had to swreve out the way of some idiot and hit and scarped along a that big condo sign so," sam was breathing hard in fear, cat still had her bitch face on.

"and i had to go into the bank and got daniel to fix it well i was at work

i didnt want to make you mad so i payed the shop and it cost 2,000 for it to be perfect, cat the car was destoryed! and i had to get it fixed without you finding out. old jack had to close the whole shop and everyone had to work in 8 hours to get it back to normal again. and were already short on money as it is! i just didnt want you to be mad" sam told her panicy and truthfuly.

cat sighed and rose her eyebrow looking back at sam.

"just tell the truth next time. its just 2,000 sam were fine." cat said walking away to the bedroom.

sam and cat sleepet in there seprate beds. cat was not amused.

but when they got up cat wasnt mad anymore so bounus for sam so thats that.

**well that was kinda stupied but it had to be done. **

**well nitey nite children i love you all .**

**julietkoike, we have a pact now and dude you know that is and lets do this. **

**this has been an emotial and long messed day and night today... and night?**

**but heres a chapter i threw a little hint in there its pretty easy to find. i made sure you could find it. **

**its been a great messed up and emotianl day and i wanted to leave you with a chapter to end this just freaking perfect day lol **

**really i do love you all dont think i dont. and if theres spelling srry its late and i just went though this.**

**love carly**


	12. Chapter 12

**marry me? **

**chapter 12**

**spelling errors **

**sorry its late again :( but if its really a problem you guys need to tell me plz**

**3rd person POV**

it had been 1 month since they went to dr. verrier and got there date and now they worked on themes in the chappel. the date believe it or not there wedding date was now only 4 months from now. august 22 was the day of the wedding that means they had to get on as much such as they could at once in 4 months.

cat invited her friends to look at the chappel and things with her and sam and well they knew it was gonna boring and long and sam just sat in one of the benchs with jaydn on her right then carly then on left of sam, beck then tori and freddie. they all kinda were on the bench it was bigg enough bench for all them.

jade and spencer were checking the rest of the out like does for sprits and bodys and cool stuff like that because of all the room and such in it.

robbie and cat talked themes and such with .

andre and gibby were wondering around the main chappel room that everyone was in and just looked around.

the ones on the bench all sat snugged togther and leaning kinda on eachother and comfabley in the bench with there feet up and leaned into there seats might as well they were getting out there anytime soon.

they all sat on there phones looking at videos ridicoulas things and the slap.

"whats a redorus term mean ?" beck asked

"why dont you look it up" jaydn said with her forehead bruted looking at her phone

"someone just called me that on the slap actully what?" beck said, jaydn just laughed at that.

"whos has gum?" sam asked annoyed of the mint smell she wanted. "here sammy" carly said throwing gum at sam then putting her head back on her best friends shoulder.

"i was think like an arch of white pansty here! and balloons tied to the top!" cat said excetied with papers cramed into her arms almost expoldeing out her arms.

"well i like the flowers but not the balloons cat but i think we should have tree bundles along the back" robbie said geustureing with his hands to back wall.

"with an array of colors on the back wall!" cat yelled excetied standing infront of robbie.

"with netted balloons on the ceiling!" robbie yelled back putting his hands on cats schoulder

"AND THE BIRDS ON TOP THE ARCH!" cat exclaimed

everyone in the room looked at them distrubed like they were crazy

"why dont you just marry her robbie" freddie said looking at his phone, everyone laughed at that.

"no, just.

i like the flower arch and netted balloons but none of that other crap" verrier said

cat and robbie looked disopointed then countiued there day.

the next day the group headed to the wedding shop with

it was a big store for wedding dresses and wedding attiure.

the wedding party looked around at the many dresses and many suits.

the store was divided in half with womens on one side and mens on the other, the girls except jaydn and sam went to look at all the dresses and other womens items.

the boys and the two other girls went to the mens section.

2 hours later ,the girls had to get matching dresses except cat she coundet decide on one but the brides maid dresses were picked and ready, they were a light blue strapless with a neon pink ribbion around the waist, the dresses went just over the knee. jade didnt totally agree but cat has been her best friend for a long time and sam was a good friend, shed do alot for them both but she was a little hasty about still well they were in the store.

sam,jaydn and the boys looked around for a while still but they were them, they needed time to chose as werid as that sounds that the girls did better in 2 hours to find something than the guys and 2 LADIES did.

the girls except cat who was still in sweats, a white tank top and her zip up hoodie with uggs on and her hair pulled into a tight ponytail , had there dresses on and walked to the boys who just coundet decide what they wanted.

"hay boys!" cat excliamed as the girls came over waved and greeted as well

"also puckett and cousin" cat said going to sam, she lifted sams arms and spun herslef into sams arms, so sam hugged her from behind with cats hands on her arms.

"hi there women and fiance" sam said smileing then kissing cat on her cheek, as did beck coming behind jade.

"what you guys need?, were just looking still" robbie said looking though the colothing rack of dress shirts, dress pants and other men dress acssciroes on the wall.

"well the this blue works for all the girls skin color and i wanna check for the boys too." verrier said walking closer to them.

"can you boys line up-" tori gave him a glare "oh and samantha and jaydn up there" he added they just giggled as they all stood in a line as verrier hled a sample of the blue fabric to there faces.

"hmm yes, see it works for you all very well" verrier said smileing putting the fabric down.

"ah here! your not looking to wear womens but mens attiure correct?" he asked sam "um ya but we cant find-" verrier cut sam off shoveing an outffit into her, she grasped them and went to go change.

"is that gonna be what were wearing?" freddie asked "no she will have a main attuire you boys will wear an alternet simalar outffit of the main matching the others in the party" he told them.

they all looked at him confused not saying a word "he means like the girls wear matching dresses, the boys wear matching tuxs or whatever but we all have to have that blue on" jaydn explained, no one moved from there confused face and coutiued that, jaydn gave a fustrighted annoyed sigh well more of a groan "we have to match ok!" she yelled fustrighted which didnt matter no one else was in the store.

sam then came out and everyone stopped talking widened there eyes looking at sam. sam looked good.

her outffit, the blue dress shirt, a black vest, baggy dress pants and a pink bow tie.

she stuck her hands in her pocketsand stood there grining to see what theyed say.

"what about shoes?" robbie asked stupidley

"shut up rob were getting there!" rex exclaimed at robbie.

"hmm yes but wait these pants. hmm i dont think so. no" verrier said looking sam up and down

he saw it out the corner of his eyes

"mr. oliver," verrier said getting becks attetion, beck looked up and raised his brow akoldgeing the doctor

"can i see you pants?" he asked, beck frowned his brow "excuse me?" he said kind of offended.

"there for sam, i want to them on her." he told beck resureing him beck then relaxed back into his chill slef "shes worn my jeans a couple times, i think everyone in this room has?" he said questionlbley

"i have" carly and freddie said in unsion, beck geustred to them then looked back at docter smileing.

"here ill show you a picture" cat said coming over to him and pulling up a picture on her phone "here" she said handing him the phone

"oh yes! thats perfect!" he said handing cat her phone back

cat and beck switched pants and came out "ahh! perfect i love it!" sam stood there well he reinspected her.

"yes ok well put your shoes on" he told her she did, they were just black converse

"this is perfect!" he yelled

"but this isnt a semi formual event?" jade asked "so why are the boys semi formual and the girls formual. it just doesnt look good?" tori added

"its the way of the fasion world now! and most of your guys guests will be younger anyway right?" he told them "ya i guess thats reasonable" sam said

"hay cat?" jaydn said from around the corner of the fitting area

"ya?" she asked, jaydn waved her hand geustureing to come to her

"ya?" cat asked again "try this on" jaydn told her

cat looked at the matrial. she smiled and nodded then looked at jaydn jaydn returned a big smile and they hugged "ok go kid!" jaydn told cat giggleing.

jaydn returned to the fitting area wearing a matching outffit to sams except her shirt was pink.

they talked about the outffits for a few minutes and decided that the boys woulld wear what jaydn was wearing, at first they agueed over the pink but jaydn and robbiw won and got there way.

then cat came out finally. sams face went red, she was suddenley very turned on. and when sam getts turned on, her face gets red she gets giggley and weak but cat was the only one who did that to her.

she was very red and unsure of what she flet.

cat wore a strampless tridional wedding dress, on the bottom half on the dress was 5 thin ruffles around the bottom. the top had a black swoen flower pattern up the sides and on the front the patturn was white. she looked way etter with her hair oulled back in the dress then down.

jaydn was the only one who knew about this dress and smiled as her cousin came out.

"cat. that looks amazing" sam said looking cat up and down.

"thanks sammy. i was my moms" cat said solomley smileing

"well she has good taste" sam said smileing "had..she had good taste" jaydn corrected

everyone just kinda stayed quiet smileing at the memory of cats mom, she was cool.

"well i think you look beautiful" sam said kissing cat.

they soon changed and went home again ready for there next task.

**well short chapter for today but i need to get the planning in or itll be stupied and crap i know this chapter wasnt everything but hay you actully gotta plan this stuff for weddings **

**im still in school and ive been in the main party of 2 weddings its not the funnest. my reason for jaydn and sam to be dressed like the guys is because thats what i did and there them so ya. **

**my other thing is who jaydn? lol i guess i should have done this first chapter, jaydn is an oc of me lol, i made jaydn cats older cousin she grew up with. i have have red hair and i have my ears screthed, so take with that what you will lol and such cuz ive gotten some pms and i thought better clear this up now **

**but idk what else. okkkkkkk...**

**love carly **


	13. Chapter 13

**marry me? **

**chapter 13**

**ive had a bad day so screw the spelling enjoy plz, probley just a filler and random crap plz review**

**cats pov**

it had been a month since going to the wedding attire shop and keep everyting on hold until we could pay we figure the price for this whole thing.

im so excetied though! this is dream come true! ive been dreamingof this since i was 6!

this wedding will be awesome wheater its in sams control or not.

sam took me out of my thoughts as we were curled up on the couch togther

"ugh i have to go to work" sam told me groaning "i have fighting today" she added

"till when?" i asked

"what is it now. 12

ok ya till 7, i have 3 classes today" sam told me i just groaned about that.

sam grabbed her jacket and grabbed her keys. she ran back to me and gave me a kiss and ran back to the car and drove off.

i watched some tv for a while then there was a knock on the door i got up to aweser it, i dont really like to aweser the door when sams not home cuz it could be a murderer! and then what!?

i looked though the top window, it was just nona.

"hi baby!" nona said hugging me "nona!" i greeted her back

"come in and have a seat" i told her shuting the door. "what you need nona?" i asked

"what i cant see my granddaughter without needing something?" she said sarcasticley

we talked for about 20 minutes, the door suddenley opened

"hay guys" jaydn said coming in eating out a box of cereal. dont ask me shes just as crazy as i am.

"do you need something?" i asked wondering what she was doing here "i wanted to ask you when were picking up the coloths for the wedding cuz i got you wedding dress dry cleaned and i was gonna pick them up but i forgot to ask you and i was already on my way and you were here-"

"YOUR WHAT NOW?" nona exclaimed not amused

"JAYDN YOU IDIOT!" i yelled over the side of the couch, causeing her to jump and spill cereal everywhere

"YOUR HAVEING A WHAT!?" nona yelled repeating herslef "YOUR SO STUPIED!" i yelled at jaydn again "WHAT!? I DIDNT KNOW THATS WHY I THOUGHT SHE WAS HERE!?" she yelled back.

"your getting married!?" nona exclaimed now standing up

"ya nona we were gonna tell you but-"

"BUT WHAT! BUT IM PREGENET, BUT IM STUPIED TO MARRIED SO YOUNG!?" she exclaimed at me

"NONA! ITS NOT HER FAULT. SAM PROPOSED TO HER!" jaydn exclaimed from the kitchen.

" i cant believe you were in on this!? you of all people would have told me!?" nona yelled at jaydn "i did nothing!" jaydn yelled back "excatley you did nothing! you didnt tell me!" nona told jaydn

jaydn just stumbled around with words unsure of what to say and looked at her feet.

"excatley you never have anything good to say and you always let me down" nona told her "you should have just went to that orpanage after your parents died. but you had to come here" nona told my cousin.

i could see jaydns face, i could tell she was about to crack she was so close to crying and her face was tighting trying to not change it and her stichs started tighting.

she turned to me

"your getting married.

well i want nothing to do with it or you, or you" she said poniting at us.

she then stormed out.

ugh of course. this is great, way to go jaydn. way to go.

this is just perfect more stress than we already have to worry about. awesome.

i turned to jaydn. she was crying, she silde her back down the wall to the ground and rested her head on her casted arm.

"jaydn this isnt your fault. i know what said wasnt great but she didnt mean it" i told her sitting down beside her.

she looked up at me with red eyes she just looked at me i could just see all the hurt in her eyes. jaydn didnt have good childhood she lived in an orphanage for 7 years then nona decided to take her in same as me. but my dad was never good to me and my brother after my mom died. he just went crazy and started hurting us. i think thats the biggest reason my brother went crazy.

she just didnt get raise properley and its not fair. im the only thing she had, well has now so she always has proteched me and such. she just wantedd me to have what she didnt.

she got up and walked out slamming the door and leaveing i could hear the car roaring out the parking lot. great.

nonas mad, jaydns moridfed the weddings in 3 months and sams letter. gah awesome.

i was so fusrtighted i just fliped over our furnuite and moved it around. looks like a tornado blew though here.

i just layed on the top the island i dont even know why i just layed there think about this whole wedding.

samcame though the door finally home from work.

ive been laying on the counter for 5 hours.

"what the hell?" sam said as she stepped over things coming to me.

"cat? wh-wha-" sam tripped over a chair " cat!"

"oh. hi sam" i said blankley

"what happened!?" sam said confused and worried "oh. nona came in. jaydn blurted. now nona wont talk to us and is mad she didnt know. jaydn pealed out the parking lot crying because nona brought up her bad past then i layed her for 5 hours.

how was your day." i told her as blankley as possible sitting up.

"it was go-

wait nona found out and freaked!?" she stared getting neverous and jumpy.

i geustured to the room

me and sam just screwed it and went to bed.

we had to get up early for the rehersal and gettingour stuff in the chappel, we had payed for all the decor and such all we needed to do was pick up the dresses and tuxes.

we were chappel for rehersal now.

"sam will walk up with the music playing then you walk here then cat will come out jaydns arm. wheres jaydn?" verrier questioned

"shes. sick" sam covered "oh well its ok we dont actully need her till the wedding day." he added countineing with his program

"and the the music will resume and the balloons will drop-" verrier was talking but i dont think anyone was listening fully like half listening.

everyone was ether leaning againsit something, sitting on a chair or standing up front because they were told to do something or stand somewhere.

"come on people this is important stay awake, pay attetion and learn." he told us trying to get us to cooprate. hes a good guy and hes pretty cool.

ha thats funny he always says he cold. its cold in here.

"ok everyone up lets do this since all seem to have an understanding if your not paying attetion." he said as everyone groaned and got up and into place.

sam stood at the front first was carly and gibby then beck and jade , freddie and tori ,andre and trina, (shes wasnt in the party but we needed here in) robbie and sam walked up at first then they filed in the last order.

finally that was over and we could finally go home. that was such a STRESSFULL day, time to talk to ma cousin!

i showed up to her house and knocked, she opened the door

"whats up?" she asked she so out of it, she wasnt wearing makeup, her hair was actully up for once, she wore that tore up that night she broke her arm.

she had a lot more stiches on her abbs than i remember werid.

"you gotta come back and hlep us and the wedding" i pleaded to her

"ok. ill go if" she stopped "if?" i asked "if nona doesnt come"

oh crap yay.

i looked her hard and thought hard. wanted her to feel wanted and shes one of my friends.

i stuck out my hand and exhaled and pause

"deal" i said looking at her. she looked at my hand, jaydns very desisive because shes really smart so knew how to deal with certian situations, but not this one.

she snapped her eyes back at now and shook my hand.

"on the 12 is next rehersal" i told her, she flashed me a smile i retuned "see you then"

she told me and i headed back to the car. "cat?" she just caught me it was so quiet i almost missed it

i turned around and walked back

"thanks for being my cousin" she hugged me "thanks" i told her

"i didnt have choice" she added we both giggled

and i headed back to the car.

"what was that about?" sam asked confused i just smiled and thought to myslef about this wedding.

"nothing" i said smileing sam just looked confused and started driveing.

**well that sucked i feel like this storys getting lesser. i just need to really think about it more so ya idk **

**im just getting around with it i flet nona was importent to this story and such i guess just a filler **

**srry haveing some shit go down right now so i dont update im probley yelling at someone. **

**and plzzzz reviewww**

**love carly **


	14. Chapter 14

**marry me?**

**chapter 14**

**um i did take the time out of my non busy life to spell check cuz my comupter have it for some reason. thats stupied. and so if i missed anything i missed it so deal and ya love yall plz review!**

**3rd person POV**

"and we're walkling, we're walking and stop turn take place and yes now cat comes out and jaydn asumes her place ok.

that was good guys! way to go ok now-" dr. verrrier told the kids as they did the steps

"weve done 6 times in an hour can we take a break?" robbie whined

verrier sighed and groaned "i suppose" verrier told them

"to nozu!" gibby yelled everyone cheered grabbed there coats and rushed out in there seprate cars.

they ate there lunch and soon returned to the chappel to finsh there work and such for the wedding.

"ok lets get to work everyone sit" verrier told everyone. they headed to diffrent room and sat at a round table.

"ok we need to figure out prices ,where everything goes and a guest list writen" verrier told them handing out pads and pens.

"ok, sam and cat your on guest lists,

jade, andre , jaydn your on where everything is placed then concent me and the girls.

your all on food all after your done these jobs and youll all go togther.

spencer, gibby, beck, tori and anyone else who is free if there job is done, your on hireing waiters and others.

we all will meet at 1:00 the day before to set everything up i will be there to hlep" verrier told everyone jobs

"jaydn you said you pick up attire right?" he added

"ya ill get them dont worry" jaydn reasured him

"awesome ok everyone go now oh and jaydn!" he yelled her sitting back down

"your the smartest right?" she nodded "ok i need you to figure out all the prices after you pick up the attire. if thats ok" he asked

"ya thats cool ill get it dont worry" she told him "ok now everyone go!"

everyone rushed out into there places, sam and cat stayed and wrote down there list

the ouffits were to be picked up, waiter and staff to be hired, food to be picked up and decor to be placed.

"we have like most the school down and my family who else?" sam said looking and down her list.

cat didnt really have family anymore just friends. but those friends really cared for her and loved her no matter what.

"your work friends?" cat asked, sam nodded and wrote it down.

there was a sigh and madened sound from behind they both over, it was dr verrier mad about something.

"whats up?" cat asked on her knees hunched over the back the chair in her cheery voice with a pout.

"THE CAKE! how could i forget!?" he yelled in fustrighten "the cakes the most importnet thing! and i forgot!" he buried his face in hands.

"chill out, ill handle this." cat pulled out her phone

"hello old jacks mechanic shop, johnny here how can i hlep you?" it was was johnaton on the other line, he was one of sams friends at the shop.

"johnny its cat!" she said happy over the line, johnny had a huge crush on cat and sam and cat knew thats excatley whyed hed never try and that sam was a friend and he was a good guy he was popular, funny, cute and had good grades. whats not to like.

sam looked up at cat at the mention of johnnys name and started giggleing, cat hit sam well she coutined to talk to him knowing sam was laughing at johnny, cat liked him he was a good friend and was funny and nice.

johnny went red and got exceited his blush quickley spreading. daniel was watching him from a car he was working on then johnny looked at him and daniel knew who was on the other end.

"oh hi cat!" he said over excertied "what you need?" he added

"oh we can use you too! you can hlep!" cat exclaimed

he looked confused into space well he talked "what? hlep with what?" he asked

"for the wedding silly!" cat exclaimed like it ovious

he threw his free hand up "well sorry!" he exclaimed jokeing

cat giggled over the end covering her smileing mouth. he just smiled and proceeded

"whatca need kid?" he asked " i need you and daniel to get a wedding cake, well order for august 20th cuz the wedding is 22nd but i want it ready before that, so when ur done at work can you two go down to the bakery and order a wedding cake with our names on it please." cat asked nicely knowing hed do anything for her.

he just giggled and looked like an idiot daniel saw and all the customers were looking at him like he was high or something.

daniel rushed over and grabbed the phone "cat its daniel" he said mouthing at johnny to go

"oh hi daniel! what happened to johnny?!" cat asked worried. daniel put the phone between his shoulder and ear wrestleing with johnny to make him go

"oh he had to fix a car" daniel said in a struggled voice finally pushing johnny away.

"did he tell you then?" cat asked "no he didnt he had to go right away" daniel told her pointing a finger at the car he was fixing for johnny with a mad expression on face.

"well just ask him and call me back after work, i that cool?" cat asked

"ya-" daniel threw a ball at johnny to get him to start working "thats fine" daniel added

"ok well whatevers good with you dani!" cat said excetied

daniel fought mouthing words and hand actions at johnny well cat talked

"its all good dont worry we got it, remember we are all friends here we always got you and sams back" daniel said stuggleing with breath from fighting with hand signals

"ok well one other-"

"hold that thought for a few hours cat gotta go k love you bye" daniel said in a rushed sentance hanging up and slamming the phone on table.

"WORK ON THAT CAR INSTED OF FLIRTING WITH ONE OF YPUR BEST FRIENDS WHOS A GAY GIRL GETTING MARRIED IN A MONTH AND WORK ON THAT CAR DAMNIT!" daniel yelled at johnnhy going into the office, dani was 3rd in charge at the shop, it went old jack then sam then daniel

but sam never used her power to much cuz everyone respected her and she and dani were the fun people so they only used this power when they needed it , there was only 3 girls in this shop but sam was head 2nd in charge of everyone except old jack.

"all settled!" cat told verrier smileing sincerley "oh my god your the best!" verrier yelled running to cat and holding her in a tight hug of gradittude.

"daniel and johnathon are gonna order it after work" cat reasured verrier and sam

they both agreed in joy.

sam and cat finally headed home after this long day they had rehershing again and again and again then getting stuff togther for this wedding.

today was excatley one month from the wedding. excatley one month.

sam and cat snuggled on the couch watching tv in there pajamas, cat sitting againsit the arm of the couch with sam leaning againsit her front with sams head on cats stomach.

sams phone starting ringing sam groaned she took it out her sweater pocket

but smiled when she saw it was daniel and slid the bar awesering

"daniel! my boy whats up?" sam asked smileing happy she really did love daniel he was pretty awesome.

"is cat there?" he asked kinda neveous " ya shes here why?" sam asked questionbly cat worreied at the mention "her" involed

"tonight i wanna take you somewhere, as a gift between friends" he told sam, sam got up and went to her room and shut the door.

"what where?" sam asked confused "youll see please just come ill pick you up and will pick you up at 8 k?" daniel asked

sam thought about it. be with cat or going out for a gift.

eh go out, sam decided and agreed shed go then hung up and returned to the living room.

"what was that about?" cat asked playing with her hair "me and daniel are gonna go out at 8 so nothing much." sam said sitting back in her preveoius postion.

"so youll be gone all night?" cat asked worried "not all night ill prob be back at like. 11 or 12isshh?" around then i promise" sam reasured cat

"where you going?" cat asked " i dont even know! he woundet tell me he wanted to suppprise me" sam told her.

"better not take you to a strip club or anything!" cat said giving that. that laugh sam just smiled at that

"well you better start getting read hell be here in an hourish now?" cat told sam.

sam out her head back intos cats stomach smileing looking in her big brown eyes cat smiled back and they kissed. cute.

anyway sam got up and started getting ready. i would too

**ok so like ya i feel this chapter did betterish? well i had a better day today than the last few days so i really flet like doing it today.**

**im sorry about all these like additonal chacters that came out of nowhere i just wanted some new peoples in here sorry bout dat.**

**idk what else for today but ya love you guys feeling way better than i was and such and then i got excetied for this chapter and next chapter cuz shit goes down and sam does a bad thing. **

**review pllz and tell me what you think is gonna happen if you get it right ill give you a vitural hug and cookie.:)**

**FEELING GENOUROUS TODAY SO DEAL **

**love carly**


	15. Chapter 15

**marry me? **

**chapter 15**

**ok before you go in im explain the name of the owner**

**im just useing my friends names and awesome hot friend his name is thjis so anyway to pronuce that name**

**(t-ice) thjis **

**its dutch and ya hes all candien though :) anyway ya i thought you guys would wonder so ya. once again**

**(t-ice) thjis**

**carry on then review plz after the story boys and girls**

**sams pov **

8 o'clock finally! ive been dying to know where daniels takeing me tonight.

hes finally here ok

"cat daniels here! im going now!" i yelled coming though the apartment to the living room

"sam!" she yelled running to me out nowhere, actully i had no idea where she came from.

"sam text to make you get there safe! and dont do anything stupied or illegel or or, um oh or!-"

"ill be fine dont worry!" i tryed to reasure her "im just being safe" she told me

" ya, ya i know" i said pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head and said goodbye.

then i head outside and when i saw daniel and i ran for the car. theres something about daniel that ,makes him just so like awesome? you know? well ya hes really awesome and good friend.

"hay!" i said getting in his truck "sammy! whats up" he asked

"nothing hay ok where are we going?" i asked turning to him in my seat as we started driveing.

"dude its a supprise! and this is one of the last youll be just sam puckett. its less than a month i want this to be specail" daniel told her well driveing

i just gave a confused look and turned back into place in my seat.

we were and all the sudden daniel take such a sharp turn didnt signal or anything but it was funny to watch peoples face during that.

we pulled in the parking lot and got out the car then entered the bluiding.

i looked up at the sign.

"thijs's hub" it read i heard about this place but i dont know what it is?

daniel looked down at me "cmon" he said putting a hand on my back, we started walking in.

"ID please?" the body gurad said stopping us, so i showed him my license.

he looked very hard back and forth at me and the picture confused.

"um are you sure this is you?" he asked i gave a confused look and showed me the license, it was cats learners because she can drive yet she gets scared very freaking time i bring it up! like what?

"oh sorry thats my girlfriend!" i said takeing the ID back and putting back in my wallet then grabbing showing him and slipping it into my wallet into the back pocket of my sagging jeans. thats how i roll.

we went in and we had to go downstairs so we desended down the stairs to reveal a large lit black light room with a fair amaout of coutsmers spread around. poles and stages a whole lot of them.

bars and food, music pumping women in skimpy ouffits.

it was a strip club. just great.

"how bout it!?" daniel asked excetied, my white baggy t-shirt shirt glowing emencley, i gave a queationing look to the place "i dont know about this" i said worried "whats cat gonna think?" i asked still worried looking out asked looking out at the club, it was really big like huge underground there.

"sam, this is the last month your gonna be 'not married' and i just wanted you to have fun!" he tried to reasure me. i looked up at him, well he was tall so ya...

"ok, but just for a couple hours! then we leave!" i told her sternley

i was diffentley not cheating on cat with some girl in a grem/STD infested club hell no.

"come on lets go get a seat somewhere" he said pulling me along. no long after we found a free table in the middle of the club.

"this place doesnt look so bad?" i said curoius "told you! ive never been here but im sure well love it!" he tried to ease me into being comftable with it, we chated for a bit and did whatever then a "waiter" came over to us, she was avarange sized girl with nice srtight brown hair, she sat down on daniels lap.

"im olivia, what can i get for you guys tonight?" she asked smileing with a pad and pen in her hand ready for us to order.

"um 2 beers is fine" daniel said uncomftable, i just snickered at his embrassment he just glared at me

then he whispered something in the olivias ear, she nodded then smiled then got up.

"ok ill bring those drinks over quick! be back quick!" she said happy. very happy?

she was back as quick as she as said with the drinks "here ya two are!" she told us putting them down.

me and daniel talked about the wedding for about an hourish around then.

"so i came around the corner and cat was hiding and got scared and hit me in the face with a frying pan" daniel said laughing

"thats seroiusley how you met cat!? oh my god!" i said laughing

"yes! it was the greastest day of my life, thats why my nose is kinda crooked" daniel said laughing

"um hi guys!" olivia greated us walking over takeing an actull seat on a chair we said hi back.

"so ive got her is now good?" olivia asked questionabley

i didnt know what she was talking about, then daniel nodded

"sam" olivia started as a really hot blond came up behind and stood beside her.

she wore purple heels and vegas undiesss and a crop top

"this is bailey, shes gonna take you for tonight." olivia said smileing

"um daniel," i said looking to him then back to bailey, "i dont know about this? im getting married in like 20 days? and i dont think cat is gonna like this?" i said worried

"sam, i brought you here from how stressed from this wedding! i wanted to losen you up for the big day" he told, he was really of me.

ok well

this is. im not sure.

but hes just tryin to hlep and, shes hot and ugh.

ok. but no one tells cat ok.

i looked up at bailey and just stared at her and thought about it, i got up and looked at her, she was about the sam height maybe a little taller like an ich whatevs.

"ok. ill go" i said a little unsure but ready. i dont really like these things and cat was the only one who ever did that for me.

"come on." bailey said holding out her hand to me i just looked at it then i took and got up.

she lead me to a upstairs a private room where there was a couch and drinks and such.

"are you sure this is sanitray?" i asked looking discusted at the couch as i slowley came to it as she pullled me towards the couch.

she started walking towards me and sat on my lap

"your so tense" she said trying to calm me down rubbing my theigh i just tensed more at the touch.

she staddled my lap and got to it.

she did that for a few minutes brothered me for a bit but i eased into finally and started relaxing, ahe told me things i wanted to hear and things i liked.

she started going at my neck and i started thinking of the first cat-

no! im suppose to relax.

but im getting married in 20 days.

and this is wrong.

she kept going at it, i needed to cool down!

"promise youll never leave or cheat on me for anyone else?"

cat asked worried sittting on top on my bed in our pajamas.

"cat." i sat up "yes .always

i will always love you no matter what and one day i promise.

well get married and always be togther. i promise

and id never leave you or cheat on you or whatever! thats stupied and this is forever.

you and me kid." i then i kissed her and she put her hands on my shoulders and then parting and smiileing into the kiss, then i smiled back and she rested her forehead on mine and laughed a good normal laugh, not that i dont love her laugh! i do but this was just normal.

she came back to my feild of vision and her face went blank then worried.

"sam?" she said almost cracking "ya?" i asked

she took a deep breath

"i love you" she told me, i looked at her then slowly bluit a smile "i love you too" i told her

she rested her forehead againsit mine again and smiled as both closed our eyes.

i flashed back to about a year and a half ago, me and cat made a promise and i was keeping it.

she stopped eating my neck and looked up at me.

"sam. your diffrent" she said seroiusley, she flickered her eyes between my eyes and lips and slowley came and kissed me.

cats words rang though my head like a song.

i put my head to the side.

"whats wrong?" bailey asked

"none of this was my idea. it was suppose to be a relax day." i told her

she back up a bit "what?" she asked curoius getting over and sitting beside me

" this, coming here wasnt my idea.

im getting marrried in 20 days! daniel my friend brought me here to losen and unstress me." i told her

"oh congrats! thats awesome but,

whyd you along with it?" she asked confused "it wasnt! hey said it was supprise and that he was gonna come get me at 8 ya" i told her

"so he made you come here?" i nodded "i know he was just thinking of me but, i would liked something more, not more uncomftable and this kinda makes me" i added

"why do you work here? you dont seem into it?" i asked confused

"i needed the money and this seemed like a good paying place i could try and i didnt know where else to go" she told me mad and sad

i get her.

when you need money for life, you do what you need.

i hugged her and told her itll be ok.

"thanks sam. lets get out here" she told me

"whats your girlfriends name?" she asked "cat. cat valentine. one day i hope you meet her" i said smileing

" wait but the rest of your shift?" i asked "just come with me" she told me getting up and opening the door i soon fallowed.

we made it down the stairs back to the black light lit club and found daniel chatting up olivia at the table.

"daniel come on were going! i yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs still fallowing bailey.

"what!? now?" he yelled back "no tommrow! yes now!" i said sarcasticley

"heres my number" she said writeing down her number on his hand "call me!" she said being perky giving a smile and walking away.

daniel soon ran after us and catching up "what are we doing?" he said ducking down to our level from his height

"just wait." bailey said still walking

" stay here" she said just before a door, she slammed it open.

"oh bailey my kid! whats up?" a voice asked from inside the room

"thjis, i quit.

i dont need this! not anymore." she said so meaningful and serious

"ok kid. but stay in touch" thjis said a little blankley, which i could tell something was wrong there but right now i didnt care we were out of here.

"lets go" she said walking past us.

"boss ass bitch!" daniel said excetied after she walked past leaning down to my level.

i grabbed his shirt and ran after her.

bailey soon got changed and we left to the parking lot.

"do you have a ride?" daniel asked bailey "ya i drive but um, if you wanna hang or something, heres my number" she said holding up her pear phone with her contact info on.

i took out my phone and put it in as did my boy beside me.

"ok well, text ya tommrrow" i told her smileing

she just gave me a big hug, like i didnt even see it comeing like when cat does it

and then put my arms around her, she was kinda like catvery nice and affectinate.

"thanks again sam" she said over my shoulder

"i got you" i told her "just proud of what you did in there, text me when you anything" i told her

she let go and we said our goodbyes. daniel got me home smileing it was about 11 when we got back, i said by to daniel and headed inside.

cat was fast asleep on the couch snuggled up with a blanket in pjs with the remote in her hand and her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail.

thats my girl, i giggled at her cuteness and kissed her on the head.

getting married at 19. her 18. feeling cool.

i smiled walked into my room and changed went back out i turned the lights out, locked the door.

ya see cats more of a heavy sleeper, so i picked her up layed down on the couch and she snuggled back into postion with her hands back in her sleves and laying her head on my abdoman and i pulled the blanket back up on us and turned off the tv.

today was, i dont even know. i just hope cat doesnt find out i kissed someone else, that be bad and didnt mean anything.

but shed believe me. right?

my thoughts lead me to dreamland

full of cat, chicken and inside out burger. very interstinghead i have i know. goodnight!

**well ok **

**first took me forever to fricking writer this chapter kept getting stumped. **

**well spelling, its always bad so ya. **

**nothing else tonight love yalllll and pllzzzzzzz review **

**pllzzzzz!**

**love carly**


	16. Chapter 16

**marry me?**

**chapter 16 **

**um ok spelling first im tired long day of acting so ya, umm plz review yall know i luvv em haha. **

**i got this chap done early! only 11:41 here in canada and not like 2 in the morning! so ya mind spelling and stuff plz review love you good night**

**3rd person POV**

sam and cat sleepet soundley on the couch well the morning sun shone though the apartment windows.

cat slowley woke up and rubbed her eyes,she got off sam and went into the kitchen started making breakfest for them both.

sam soon woke up at smell bacon, she literley jumped up and ran to the kitchen, cat whipped and pushed sam back immeditlety.

"sam calm down, you know you have to wait for it cooked remember last time?" cat said cautiousley turnning back to the stove and resumeing her cooking.

"ya..." sam said sad

sam sat at the table well her and cat talked the food was soon done, cat brought it over and had there breakfest togther.

"so what'd you do last night, you came home when i was asleep and it was like 11 when i fell asleep and you atill weret home? what you guys do?" cat asked takeing bits of her bacon and eating it.

"oh nothing, just hung out at the," sam stumbled for a aweser "the mall talked about things" sam lied to cat. something thing she thought she never do or have to do to cat, sam flet it in her stomach, it was wrong.

"oh fun!" cat said cheery "ya it was" was sams automatic response neverousley.

when sam and cat were done breakfest, sam had to get ready work at the shop.

like always when sam had to change for the shop,

she had to where apporite foot where.

she she wore her combat boots she stole from jade but its jade she probley has like 11 bajillion pairs.

and she had to where the company jumpsuit witch wasnt to bad it was a nice blue, had to wear a hat or beanie of the company logo on it and for a mechanic shop they had some nice uniforms, she wore a baggy white t-shirt underneath her suit and her boxers of course, but thats just what she wore to work.

but when sam wears that she likes to have the top half tied around her waist with her sleves so ya.

she came out the room though the hallway putting her beanie on with a slouch

in it.

"cat im going to work now" sam said adjusting her hat, cat came running to give sam a hug and kiss goodbye.

she wrapped her arms sams neck and snuggled into it, she stopped moving imedinitey.

she slowley pulled away with a fowned brow and an angry worried look.

"whats wrong?" sam asked letting out a chuckle confused of the situation

"sam.

whats this?" cat asked in a more normal voice pushing sams hair to the side "thats not from me" she added blankley backing up a bit.

" didnt give you that sam" cat said again sam didnt know what to do she threw her head to the side not able to say anything.

cat eyes were getting watery, she moved closer to sam and smelled her neck and hair.

"i dont use that perfume.

your axe doesnt smell like that" cat said rasieingher voice just a little, but ya sams like a guy she uses guys products got a problem with it?

cat had tears streaming down her face now.

"sam. you prom- YOU PROMISED!" cat yelled in sams face, cat took off her ring hand

"cat wait-" sam tryed to stop cat, cat slammed it down on the table and run to her room slamming the door.

sam coundet hlep but cry ether she honestley didnt mean to hurt cat, daniel brought her there, but it was sams choice to go with it with bailey and not quit.

the bedroom door opened and cat came stomping out in the living room

"and this 'bailey' said thank you for last night you hleped me " cat snapped at sam

sam jumped up " YA CAT THIS WAS MY FAULT YES,

DANIEL TOOK ME TO THJIS'S PLACE AND I DIDNT KNOW, HE TOLD ME TO RELAX AND I WENT WITH IT! I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AT FIRST I THOUGHT OH MAYBE THIS ISNT A GOOD IDEA, BUT I LOST MY HEAD AND LET HER. BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FLASHED BACK TO WELL SHE DID IT!?"

sam yelled at cat in anger truthfully in depth tears steaming down her face.

"TO WHEN I PROMISED YOU I WOULD NEVER AND I STOPPED RIGHT THEN! CAT I STOPPED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, SO MUCH IM UNDER SO MUCH STRESS FROM THIS WEDDING BEING ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE!" sam added to prove her point

"and i was stupied. i dont derseve you! i just-" sam tryed to give cat a hug but cat pushed her away as hard as she could.

"sam just. go to work. we both need our space right now." cat told sam pointing at the door with the car keys in her hand, sam looked at them then flew back to when she bought it with cat last year.

sam then took them and left. she got in the car very shakey and drove to the shop unsure if shed get there ok.

you just know when sams pissed off or sad easiley so everyone left sam alone unless it was importent.

when it had been at least 4 hours since sam had been at work,

sam was working under a car.

jaydn came chargeing in pulling sam out from her work.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" jaydn yelled at sam as sam got up "WHAT DID I DO!?" sam asked back, jaydn fast walked toward sam slamming her againsit a car grabbing the collar of sams jumpsuit.

"you cheated you siad you never would" jaydn snapped at her.

"jaydn i dont what to hurt you again" sam warned her "doit i dare you you coundet if you wanted to" jaydn bought upon her slef, sam and jaydn gave deathstares into eachothers eyes.

"YOU PROMISED!" jaydn yelling punching sam in the face, sam recoursed herslef and turned back to jaydn, sam kneed jaydn in the stomach and grabbed her head as she sank down, sam reached for the wrench beside her and wopped jaydn across the face on the side of her head jaydn flew to the ground.

"I KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING AND I STOPPED!" sam yelled as jaydn finally came back around and got up.

"but you still did" jaydn said weakley "you promised" she added

sam was about to throw the wrench at her when a hand grabbed sams, it was daniel.

"daniel i thought you were with me!?" sam asked confused

"not when its a friend" he told her

jaydn was about to charge when johnny grabbed her as well. "guys stop!" johnathon yelled at them. they just stuggled around

"sam im the one who brought you into that place. im the one who got you in trouble, im the one who got you in trouble." sam stopped moving with blood spilling out her mouth.

"as long as we were in high school togther you always took the blame for me. now its my turn to protect you." daniel told her

"wait stop!" a voice came from the side everyone looked it was cat.

all the customers had watched this whole fight and such go down and then looked at cat.

"this is all my fault, really" another voice was behind her, bailey.

"sam she explained everything. you told the truth but i was so scared to believe you." cat confessed crying.

"look at you too, youve knowen eachother for like 5 years.

and been good friends always had eachothers back, but since any of this wedding buesniss started youve fought like 4 times and got brutalley hurt everytime! stop it!" cat yelled at them.

"sam..." it was carly freddie was there as well

"jaydn why do you have fight for me!? why thank you and i love you but from now on, dont deal with it unless i tell you to ok?" cat told jaydn annoyed

"sam we need to talk" cat said more quietley, daniel and johnny realsed there grip on the girls

"come on" cat said walking into the office sam fallowed and they stood there looking at eachother.

"ok.

this is yours" cat handed an envolope to sam. sam looked at it then took it, she turn over and in big bold letters it saidcame

**'los angles and hollywood school of arts'**

"it came?" sam asked takeing neverousley

"in december..." cat said solomley as sam opened it but stopped and looked at cat

"cat.

you kept this for a year?

why would you do that?" sam asked but cat didnt aweser "why?" sam asked

"i.

i didnt want to-

i didnt want you to go and you find someone else.

but i guess thats to late. youve proved your slef now i guess" cat confessed

"cat this is why we talk! we have to know what we feel for eachother because if were gonna get married this is stuff we have to talk about" sam told cat

"and this wasnt the way to go it" she added

"i was scared-"

"scared of what!?" sam cut cat off

"scared that you woundet get in and be dispointed and just sit around the house for the rest of our lives." cat told her annoyed and neverous

"cat do you know how long ive been waiting for this?

OVER A YEAR. AND THE WHOLE TIME YOU HAD IT.

i cannot believe you did this." sam said throwing her arms up in air

"and this is,

oh my god" sam said angry and confused

"sam you cheated! and i kept this from you.

i know it doesnt sound right but, were pretty much even in what weve done" cat tryed to tell sam

"you guys know what!?" sam and cat snapped there heads toward the voice that was gibby.

"you are so under stress of this wedding! AND YOU 2 ARE THE MOST UNPERDICTABLE STUPIEDEST PEOPLE IVE EVER KNOWEN!

but thats what makes you you.

sam your forceful and get the job done when it needs to be, and no matter what you always got time for cat.

and cat,

your freaking musical genius! youve got the most amazing voice ive ever heard and your so smart you have a 85 and up in all your classes and you can put a smile though anything because nothing gets you no matter what!

thats what makes you so perfect for eachother and will always be togther." gibby reasured them.

everyone in the shop looked at gibby in such supprise of his wisdom, and then returned to what they were doing.

sam and cat looked at eachother standing outside the office again in the shop again.

they hugged eachother, cat jumpped into sams arms as sam hled cat up as she wrapped her leggs around sam and they both cryed harshley.

"im so sorry " sam confessed angry clecthing cat crying "i forgive you sammy, but im so sorry too" cat also confessed

sam and cat both finally pulled there heads back and looked into eachothers eyes seeing everything, they then kissed cat tighting her grip around sams neck as sam adjusted cat pulling her furter up then pulling apart and resting there foreheads againsit eachothers with closed eyes no smiles

"cat?" sam asked still in that postion, cat made a small 'hmm' sound in question

"will you still marry me" sam asked still in postion, cat pushed her lips to sams in an aweser of yes.

the HA kids had gotten there at some point during sam and cats spat.

beck, see hes a pretty good photogragher so he reached in his bag and grabbed his camara this was such a good picture it actully hurt, he got one of them kissing and one of them resting there foreheads togther. cute.

cat let go and they walked to all the others with smiles on there faces.

tori and andre were cleaning up jaydn. poor kid shes just been beaten to death in the last 4 months like actully.

"jaydn.

what weve been though in the last 4 months

all the fights, the spats and injurys weve had and ive caused you." sam confided in jaydn,

jaydn sat on a stool with a unsure look well tori and andre stood cleeaning her face, jaydns been though so much pain in her life she didnt feel physcail pain but meatal yes (well of course physical but ya know what i mean)

"and im so sorry for it all, the stress i took it all out on you and that was wrong. your specail to me and i love you like family" sam told her, sam stuck out her hand "friends?" she asked, jaydn looked at sams hand and got up and flickered between sams hand and her eyes, she hugged sam, it took a second but sam hugged back.

"thanks for being there for me sam" jaydn told sam witch caused a group hug, everyone chuckled and laughed as they let go.

"ok we have a wedding to finsh!" freddie yelled, everyone cheered and smiled

"and the food we forgot to buy that we have to do tomrrow because we have 19 days!" cat yelled as wel as everyone cheered again.

this was the day all the stress went away and everything was good again and fell back into place the way it was meant to be. this was it the time and sam and cat were finally ready for this after all. it was there day.

"oh sam!" bailey jumped at her remembeance

" your school!" she said grabbing the letter off the desk and giving it to sam, sam looked at the letter

it had her name in bold letters.

**samantha puckett **

**of 22 897 LA plaza **

she gave it to cat neverousley "open it for me please!" sam whined neverous, cat took the letter and opened it as everyone crowed around the short redhead cat read over it.

"dear samantha... blah blah blah

wed like to infrom you,

blah dont care, dont care ok." cat looked closer at the letter as did everyone else around her, cat squited at it in confusion.

"what?" cat asked out loud looking at the letter well everyone else looked at it too.

"what does that even mean?" carl asked

**boom cliffhanger i know dont kill me cuz im just a writer and well this chapter took a while i did know how to write it properley and stuff and ya nothing else i guess k review and ya see you next time!**

**love carly **


	17. Chapter 17

**marry me? **

**chapter 17**

**i guess just review yall! have fun and join our geeky little group here in my account! have fun and enjoy the chapter :)**

**3rd POV**

everyone crowded around cat as she read the letter

"what does that even mean?" carly asked confused

"weve sent this to infrom you that youve been in desion of acceptance in our univertstiy

and youve been sentanced to overall reformtion about your records and such so on august 22nd,

you are to come to our school for a new intervention for your applatcation" cat read outloud.

everyone exchanged confused looks and wondered what they meant.

"wait, let me see that?" jaydn asked cat handed her the letter and she read it over again mumbleing some words over.

"oh crap" she said her eyes getting big

"what?' everyone asked at once "we have a problem" she added

"what?" tori asked, jaydn stumbled around neverousley with words.

"well you see," jaydn started as she looked neverousley at the letter "WHAT!" everyone yelled at her in unison

"ok they want a new interview because of your grades and behavouir but they put it all in fancy words and shit like that and. um..." jaydn stopped

"what?" jade asked "well," jaydn started laughing neverousley "well-"

cat grabbed jaydn by her shirt and pushed her into the wall behind her.

"what. is. it" cat asked very angry "the interview, um its on the, 22nd.." jaydn said neverousley again. cats eyes got big and she let jaydn fall back to the ground

cat didnt know what to do, this was perfect just perfect.

"great thats awesome" cat said giveing a mad fake smile grabbing the wrenh from the table and whiping around hitting a window in the shop causeing it to shatter all over.

"what the hell was that!?" old jack yelled coming out his office "what happened! who did that!?" he yelled when he saw what happened

everyone looked at eachother, cat was about to raise her hand.

"i did sir." johnny spoke up, everyone looked at him.

old jack took a look at him, he knew johnthon was lying, he woundet do something like that.

"no you didnt.

but ive always liked your kindness with friends" he told johnny everyone brightened up

"and youve been better with grades and better work here so,

im moving up to daniels level." everyone just looked confused at what just happened.

"who actully did that?" he asked, cat raised her hand finally

"ah! cat! i like you so sam your paying for it" he said sincerley and sam threw up her hands and wrinkled her brow in and fustrion and anger

"ok now everyone out before i fire sam!" old jack yelled happy, everyone cheered as they SLOWLEY oh so slowley moved on there way out still cheering.

"GET OUT!" sam yelled causeing everyone to jump and get out faster

cat stopped and came back to sam gave her a kiss, smiled and left.

sam had a neverous giggle and smile cat made her tremble and now she was ready for this wedding but first she had to take care of this universtity problem.

sam finshed her shift of the day and headed home.

she came though the door well cat lay asleep on the couch again rolled in blankets, sam thought was cute and smiled at that.

sam took off her well jades boots then ripped her jumpsuit off and threw it to the ground left in only her tshirt and boxers, she headed to the bathroom to take off her makeup she quickley wiped it off and returned to the living room, cat was still asleep so she decided to make dinner.

that was cats department though, sam well she could cook but, just wait.

sam did make a good dinner though, made steak on the bbq.

cat woke up to the smell of good smelling meat they got at the mall and smoke fulling the room.

she yawned and rubbed her eyes getting up in pushing her tank top down and sweatpants down back into place.

"sam?" cat asked getting up and throwing a HA sweater on.

"sam?" cat asked again getting closer, the patio door was open and thats were the smoke was erupting from, sam ran in with a plate of steaks slammed it on the counter and slammed her slef againsit the wall beside the door.

cats face contorted into confustion as she watched sam and outside firetruck siren went off and sam reached around the corner for the slideing door and closed it.

water then spary againsit the window harshley, sam stuck there for a few seconds.

"so i made steak," sam said pushing herslef off the wall grabbing plates from under the counter. "and we need to plant a new yard and trees and almost back there" sam added

"you made dinner!" cat said suppirsed, happy and thankful and hugged sam from her side, sam put down the plates and swung her arm behind cat to pull her in for a hug.

"thats so sweet! really" cat told sam in calm voice, sam kissed the top of cats head and grabbed the plates.

they set up the table and sat down to dinner.

"so what are we gonna do about the interview?" cat asked cutting out a piece of steak and eating it

"i dont even know kid.

like ok it says right in the letter that theres no exceptions, like what?" sam said angry sticking her fork in the steak.

"i just dont wanna risk your chances of getting in" cat said truthfully

sam looked at cat like she was mad "cat, our wedding, is way more iimportent then some stupied school!

the school doesnt matter to me! you matter to me!" sam said taking cats hand in hers

"really?" cat asked widein her eyes, sam smiled and nodded, cat ambushed sam with a kiss sam just smiled and pulled away a bit.

they finshed up dinner and contuined there evening togther, they finally got ready for bed.

sam was a little disoreantied from today, that punch was actully pretty diserning to sam she was kinda off all day.

they headed to bed and nodded off for the night.

the next day cat was to babysit for nomoi, sam had a plan for this school situation and was on a limb to hope it would work, and the wedding was about to get a little stessful again.

next morning had come as did the kids.

they started banging on the door waking sam and cat up, them not realiseing that it was passed there usual wake up time.

cat jumped up in suppirse giving off a 'ehh!' you know that sound she kinda gives off when shes scared ya that one,

she started flailing around and jumping up trying to get coloths and stuff togther, sam woke up immediteley from all the movement of the bed sitting with her arms holding her up.

"what are you doing?" sam asked tired, she finally came around to her senses and getting her vision back.

then she started smileing at the sight before her, cat had her hair in a pony tail with her hair spead over her shoulders ,only in her pink 'hollywood arts' sweater and purple underwear with little cloud rainbows on it knowing it that was hers.

sam got up and walked towad her fiance with envolopeing her with a hug from behind and placeing a kiss on her neck.

"morning kid" sam said slaying a bit "sam!" cat yelled turning in her fiance arms

"what?" sam said frowning her brow with confused tone "the kids are here!" cat yelled worried

"cat im dress-"

"sam your dressed enough go get the door!" cat yelled interupting sam even though sam was about to say that.

sam just sighed and ran leaveing the room entering the living room and opening the door in her tanktop and short lowriding with her boxers with her tank top wrinkled upon her abbed stomach to see her boxers and how far they really go down cuz like she think shes so cool.

"hi guys!" she said like she was not outta breath

"sam! " the kids said tackleing sam in a hug and tell all tryed to get up off the ground as cat came out in sweats and only her bra.

sams eyes went big as she covered the kids eyes holding them to her.

" uh cat!?" sam said looking back at cat from the ground, cat akcnowled sam with a wondering look.

sam mouthed " shirt, you dont have a shirt!" sam mouthed angry cat didnt understand putting her hands on her stomach then realiseing gasping and runing to her room grabbing her sweater and throwing it on

"sorry about that" cat said coming back and pulling her sweater down to cover her stomach.

the babysitting went quick and the kids were safely back with there mom at about 2 that afternoon.

and later on at about 5,

"sam im gonna go get the mail ok!?" cat yelled from the living room putting her uggs on.

"ok be back soon i wanna ask you something!" sam said from the shower.

cat left for the mail box in the front of the plaza, she opened it and took out the mail as she walked and looked at it seeing one with her name on it

"oh i never get mail!" she said ripping it open, she scrunthed her face up at the message

**"you shouldet go out alone.**

**but if you wanna live i'd woundet turn around"**

she was right infornt the door she decided to turn around

when someone or something grabbed her, she tryed to scream but they covered her mouth and grabbed her legs as she stuggled to get out they took her to there van and threw her againsit the van she gasp and before she knew and just saw it she was smoked in the head with a frying pan.

she was knocked out instantley and blood fludded form the top of her forehead and they stuffed her in the van and got in.

sam heard the yelp cat let out and dressed herslef in the same pajamas, she ran to the door and saw the van leave got on motorcycle and driveing after the van.

she weaved though the traffic and speed down the highway on a chase for cat and dipshits that took her.

she kept going but eventully lost them, sam treded back to the house sobbing in so much pain she coundet understand or know what to do.

dice entered the apartment behind her.

"sam? whats going on?" dice asked worried, sam sobbed harder falling into dices arms for support, it took a second but he hugged back the same height girl.

"its cat!" sam cryed into his shoulder "what happened to her!?" dice asked worried

"they took her!" sam yelled in pain

"who?" he asked rubbing sams back "i dont know" sam said letting go and started paceing

"i was in the shower and, and like she screamed and i put my coloths on got on my motarcycle went, they hit her and stuffed her in a van and drove away

and i went after but i lost. i lost them!" she yelled the last part going back to dices arms.

dice called in a bunch of favors he had well sam called everyone she knew.

"i got people on it" dice told her "me too" sam said wipeing tears off her face.

"im gonna get on my looking for her" sam said grabbing her car keys.

sam stepped outside the apartment and stopped,

she flet the sadness her finace was gone. what could she do.

she started tearing up, then she flet everything in her relateonship flash back to.

the first time she meet cat at a party to find out if steven was cheating on carly her best friend to this very moment.

her tears wet the ground she slowley brought up her face in anger.

this was more importent then anything no matter what, if it took past the wedding let it she was gonna do it so what if she was in her pajamas and such.

she stormed to the car getting in,slamming the door and pealing out the parking lot, she had only one thing on her mind.

Find cat

destroy anyone who gets in the way

shes gonna be ok

and dont give up.

this was the time for sam to be the hero again. be the hero in cats life again. sam would take anything to get cat back.

FIND CAT

**well that was an intense chapter kinda **

**but like idk what to do for this chapter! lol **

**so idk what it is but like i have this thing for intense fighting in fanfics just do and i got the idea of whats gonna hapen to cat when sams finds her from what happened today which is a long ass story i will tell another day but julietkokoike u know what happend lol and it was scary i was crying and i was covered in blood i had to throw my fav sweater out and i was fricking drencthed in blood lol omg ill never forget today geez.**

**well thats all i guess! didnt feel like correcting my spelling so i didnt! have fun with that and review plzzzzzzz and thank you and my shoutout to jocupcake for joining and johnny invader my boy your just really awesome and i love ya all!**

**love carly 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**marry me? **

**chapter 18 **

**well kids. **

**enjoy**

**3rd person POV**

sam blasted though the traffic and drifted though lanes into steets like it was 'need for speed' or something.

she ran a couple red lights trying to figure out were they could possibley go.

sam finally stopped in a park getting out the car slamming the door and locking it as she stormed away into the forest behind the park.

she picked up a big solid log and hit a tree as hard as she could breaking it.

she did that a couple more times with logs eventulley breaking down to the ground in tears.

her memory all flashed back,

she saw streets, the numbers, the license plate and which street they turned off at and she lost them at.

the only empty place that was around there was the basement off the old strip club there it was abandoned and broken down all over.

sam drew out a map in her head.

she perked her head up seroius, headed back to the car and headed home.

sam busted the door open finding dice and jaydn on there computer getting his favors in at the counter with a bunch of techniacal stuff set up and headphones on for everything to happen properley.

sam banged on the counter they both pulled the headphones off with questioning looks.

"i have a plan and im gonna need your hlep" sam told them

they listened intentley and called everyone to the house they all soon showed.

"whats this about?" spencer asked sitting down "cat.

i have an idea where to find her and save her" sam started to explain to them.

"and what is it?" melanie asked standing beside sam in the kitchen

jaydn,dice and sam smiled and started explaining.

sam sternley moved into her room opening her closet and then the safe she slide in, she had a bunch of techinacal and sp eqiuptment shoved all over in the room and almost like miltirty equitment and colothing all over.

why sam had this?

i dont know, shes sam.

sam started organizeing everything to make room, jaydn soon came in setting up the wireless links to everything they'ed need and programing everything else theyed need.

"the only other places that could be abandoned could only be from kenndy ave

to avanton drive" robbie said looking at the map of the street on the computer finding the nearest bluidings.

"9000 feet range lenth and width 200 feet between each" jaydn said well everyone listened from one said or some inside the shop, melanie sat with her face confused and contorted.

"howed she know that?!" melanie said supprised everyone looked at her weridley.

"the kids a fucking genius dont even question it" jade quipped putting her hands up.

"so what?

how are we gonna do this?" carly questioned

"these are your ID's you might have a partner you may not but you all have a diffrent octupation, like FBI, home secuirty, newspaper, police, security, government you name it you probley have it, silkowitz is our gonna be our "boss" if anyone asks to talks to our boss, heres the bisuness cards with the numbers " jaydn said handing out the ID's out to everyone. "there are 5 phones in the van marked

FBI, homeland security, govenment and such others.

silkowitz will be in the back of the van, this van i have equipted myslef over the years because i really dont have anything better to do with my life at the moment.

so he was vision on all 3 bluildings and there camaras

there are many monitors in there be carefull when you all get in and sit down its all i ask, the monitors will be blank because we are gonna setting them up around the bluildings, so ya" jaydn finshed everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"beck,tori and jade your gonna be acting though this" sam started to explain

"carly, andre and melanie um ya just your gonna be acting as well so you nees to listen up" dice added

"everyone listen up.

heres what were gonna do," sam said leaning in as did everyone else, no reason there were in there own house in a large cement walled room that was safe.

4 days later

there was 3 bluiding in the area that cat could possibley be hled captive.

the reason they hadnt been looking for in these 4 days, they were getting there plan togther and equitment togther and today the plan was in effect.

beck and melanie went in as teenagers

alex heth and sam puckett (the destraction sam), on kenndy ave the mall of LA being teenagers causeing a scene

andre,spencer and carly went in at avanton drive the bank of LA as a home security idiuvals talking to the genral and main broker of the bank.

finally tori,jade and gibby in the club, the FBI team questioning the boss on the place figureing out were cat is.

silkowitz drove the black van well the actors left van dropping the actors off team by team in there assigned bluidings.

at the mall,

jaydn, robbie, sinjin and freddie were in a wing of the mall setting up seacrt camaras were no one would see or saw, freddie headed to the secruity room hooded and sunglasses on with a backpack chalked full of a techincal stuff.

he waited in the mini hallway till he got the signal, he had a direct line on his pearpad from the secruity camara in the area where beck and melanie were gonna throw a scene.

sinjin sat on a bench waiting for it to happen.

"what do you mean you wanna meet my parents are you ashamed!?" melanie yelled in the middle of the mall at beck

"its not that i jus-" melanie shoved him "liar! you just want me to yourslef!" melanie yelled back.

sinjin looked up at the secruity cam and nodded 5 times to let freddie know it was time, the 2 teens were attraching alot of attetion to themslefs everyone in the secruity office left and jogged down that hall as freddie got in and set up and locked the door, first thing he did,

the workers with all acess key cards were eletronic and had diffrent number codes. freddie wiped them clean and planted the codes to a master card make that 6 master cards, the kids all had a card ready to be activevated witch they soon were activevated and useable but now none that had a master that worked n the mall could open anything or do anything espeicaly freddies office.

jaydn, sinjin and robbie scouted around the mall with there hoods up goning to other secruity places in there wing to set things up trying to find cat.

the next bluiding was the bank

sam,trina, andre, carly and spencer headed in the bank from van,

andre, spencer and carly headed to the front in suits and formal wear,

well trina and sam headed in behind in the black sweaters hooded and everything with the backpacks full of epuitment.

"we're here to see mr schinder?" andre asked the broker strighting out his tie.

"oh alright, ill get him right away" the woman at the counter siad smileing

"oh! um sorry guys.

do you have an apointment, a name?" she asked

"yes! see!" spencer said pushing andre to the side holding his home security ID right to her face.

"RUST!

ALIVVIN. RUST.

2 v's in alivvin" spencer yelled in her face "oh yes here you are right on time" she said smileing looking at her book.

she lead them to another main table behind a glass wall with glass doors they entered and sat down on the oppisite side of the table able to see the rest of the bank.

"ill tell dan err, mr schinder your here" she said recorrecting herslef leaveing.

as soon as she left spencer was sat in the middle smiled at her then grabbed andre and carly by the neck pulled them to him.

"ok we all clear on this plan!?" spencer asked neverous, they started agureeing at eachother soon my schider walked in, they all stoppeed and set back into there seats folding there fingures togther.

the next bluilding was the club where tori, jade and gibby were invesitgate.

they walked up to waiter behind the counter

pretty much same thing as last bluilding.

the camaras were all in tact and set up everywhere they were needed.

"your gonna get up there and do your damn job if you wanna live" the man that kidnapped cat elled at her.

"put your work coloths on and get up there do what your keeping your life for" he yelled shoveing the colths at her, cat wimpered and changed, headed up stairs from the basement. of the bank.

cat hurried upstairs to do her makeup and got out to the teller counter she was assiganed to, cat was pretty good at math she had this.

"SO THERE IS BUFFALO NUGGETS HERE!?" gibby asked getting up

"CUZ WHEN I ASKED YOUR BUS BOY HE SAID NO!" he added

"mr rudolf, i said 'oh' and you cut me off.

so yes. we do" the waiter repleied

"i didnt mean to sit on your dog!" beck yelled in the middle of the mall

melanie was on the ground crying in chacter "but you sent him to the hosipital!

and he had a broken leg!" she added

freddie was laughing himslef to death in the office of this whole prefromace

at the bank cat was at her counter ready to start the day.

mr schnider was busy talking to them about something bank related they didnt actully understand but pretended to as well.

andre caught off by a bright red flash of hair in the back, his eyes widened and kept looking

at cat. he cleared his throat and got up "um sorry can i be excused?" he askedd stopping spencer from his long ponitless story about when chuck trapped him in the basement.

mr schider let him as andre left the room the room though the glass wall.

"is this room sound proofed?" carly asked bringing her head up from the dread of listening to this story, also because when andre opened the door all the nosie flooded in.

he told her it was and 'rust' conutined his story.

andre started walked faster and faster towards cat.

she finally saw him and got big eyes, he went to the counter.

"andre you found me" she said tearing up but whispering staying chacter as well she could.

"i told you id always find you if there was a time you were lost in life." he whispered back

he put out his hand on the counter to cats, she extended hers and held andres they looked at eachother with tears.

"howed you find me" she asked quietley with a blank face trying not to break out in sobbing.

"thank sam and jaydn, they had this whole plan. we have control of all the secruity camaras in the mall, here and that club down the street, thats the only radoius of how far they could have gotten.

we have actors in all 3 bliuldings causeing distractions, me, carly and spencer are in this bluiding,

tori, jade and gibby are causeing a scence in the club as the FBI, here im the homland security and beck and melanie are at the mall causeing a lirrtial scene as fighting teens.

freddie and jaydn in control of the mall in the main security office

robbie, sinjin have set all camaras and such up around the mall ,

FBI questioning the manager, silkowitz is in jaydns like equiptment van outside." andre told cat she nodded

"hes got all the signals and video from all the bluiding." he added she

"see that camara behind me?" he asked she looked and nodded "wave hi to silkowitz" he said smileing, she perked up and bent down a little and waved at the camara.

"so im safe now?!" she whispered excetied "ya lil red. you are" he said smileing.

"sam and trina have been scouting around setting stuff up in here " he added

"my sammys here!?" she a little louder but not noticeable.

"ya!" andre said chuckleing a bit "just hold on we have to get you out safe and sound." he told her seroiusley.

andre pressed on ear pieace and spoke "ive found her, repeat ive found cat" he said into his ear pieace.

jaydn was working on the control pannel when that came over her headset.

everyone's eyes got big when they heard it, and they started makeing excuses to leave.

andre handed cat a pieace of colthing over the counter from his bag he had on him.

"put this on, make sure your face is cover when u come out, go to the bathroom and when ur covered get me right away." he told her, she did as she was told.

silkowitz was watchng the moitors something catching his eye.

in the bank, mr schinder was in a diffrent room in the basement looking at borad in had cat all over it and maps and such all over it.

he was the leader and he had a worker in each bluilding working for him it was all conecting they all had cat borads in the basements and such.

this was seroius.

silkowitz turned his headset on "everyone get out now there here and know where here" he told everyone

"what?" everyone awesered back in fear "everyone out now they were here and who we are, they have a borad in each bluiding basement of us and maps get out now!" he yelled

everyone started getting out started leaveing cat soon came out in a spiderman onesie.

"come one was gotta go!" andre yelled as the 4 started running

"silikowitz get the van started and get cat first repeat cat first, go to the bank!" robbie yelled closeing the pannel in the mal he was working on.

beck and melanie got off the ground and ran for it.

jaydn had to get the pannel back, freddie ran down the hall past jaydn

"dude come on! we gotta go!" freddie yelled slowing down by jaydn "i know ill be there in a couple minutes tell them to come back for me!" jaydn yelled at freddie as he spritned down the hall.

the bank kids safely got in the van heading for the mall kids, the mall kids lanched them slefs into the moving van procideing to the club where they also launched themslefs into the van.

"sam!" cat cried when she saw sam get in the van, cat grabbed sams head and kissed her, then hugged her tightley both starting to cry.

"i thought i lost you forever!" sam cried

they just hugged it out

"were on our way be there in like 1 minute" sam told jaydn over the mic

"over" jaydn repleied someone suddenley grabbed her and ran to where oh youll see

"jaydn" beck said in the van waiting for a response

he asked again and again "JAYDN!" jade yelled

"COME IN!" robbie yelled also and cat.

"oh thats nice.

your friends are looking for you" the man who kidnnaped cat said smileing and in a tux looking at jaydn tied to a chair.

jaydn was beaten one again hearing the screams of her friends.

"who are you?" sje asked half conuoius

"oh just an old friend.

remeber me from elementy?

its me!"

jaydns eyes got huge.

**whoa spy chapter! ok sorry this whole thing might have been confuseing but i love like work togther undercover shows like that aha.**

**um i got this kinda idea cuz i lovvvee supernatural and just like when sam and dean do the undercover crap thats where i got this idea and the idea of silkowitz in the van with the phones even though he didnt aweser one i wanted the idea to be there lol. **

**ummmm i guess idk what else! **

**um if you caught my dna schinder thing gooddd! well its late i know its the weekend but imma sleep now!**

**love carly**


	19. Chapter 19

**marry me? **

**chapter 19 **

carly here ok

well i love you all read my A/N at the bottom

expressing my feels and ya enjoy and review!

**cats POV**

oh my god this is just great now we cant find jaydn! first me then her!

"move bitch!" i yelled pushing silkowitz out his seat, he fell to the ground, looked at all thge controls confused of which one was the mall.

"ugh stupid GEEZ! WHERES THE- GAH FUCK." i yelled in fustion trying to get the mall on the monitors.

everyone was trying to hlep me and doit for me

"ok k ok! ok! OK! I GOT IT!" i yelled finally getting the mall on sceen pushing everyone away

everyone looked for her on the screens "there she is!"tori yelled poniting at the top screen she was in the basement tied to a chair beaten and passed out.

"silkowitz drive" freddie told our crazy teacher.

"what!? we cant leave without her!" i yelled sobbinng getting up

"we have to figure out how to do this!

they have the signal from jaydns stuff so they know who and where we are!" freddie yelled back at me.

silkowitz started driveing we endded back at the house and we headded in.

"you guys want inside out burger for dinner?" sam asked as we all walked into the living room "how could you eat at a time like this!" i asked fustraded

"because were hungry?" beck said leaning againsit the island in the kitchen.

"shes our friend though! shes jaydn.

shes my cousin.

i woundet sleep if one of you guys were kidnapped! so why is this any diffrent!" i yelled again

"cat shes tough, shes jaydn. if anyone can surivie its her" sam told grabbing my shoulders.

"dont worry right now we need to plan how to hlep her before we go do it just like we did for you!" she added raiseing her voice a bit droppping her hands and walking behind me.

"we left you for 4 days. shell be fine." sam reasured me in a hug

we headed to bed soon after it was like 10 so ya.

"hay did everyone go home?" i asked brushing my hair on the bed as sam entered our room.

"ya just got them out hay im gonna take a shower quick ill be right back" sam told me grabbing coloths and heading in the bathroom.

she was in and out and we got into bed.

she fell asleep pretty quick but i didnt i tossed and turned until 2 in the morning.

this is killing me i need to find her! i need.

to find her!

i got up put on some sweats and a hoodie carefully opened the bedroom door and snuck out.

i headed to the door and slipped on my uggs and headed out the patio door grabbing sams car keys.

i know i know i dont have a license but i have a learners so deal.

i headed to the bluilding parking lot in serch for a bright yellow hummer, eventuley finding it and getting in and foucused and ready to fight for my cousin.

its not fair! you know many times shes been beaten in the last 4 months! like 6 and its all because of me! UGH im so done withthis bullshit i just wanted to get married! thats all i wanted and is it so much to ask! no then why must everthing happen to us!

i finally made it to mall, i grabbed some high tech shit from our safe, stuffed in my backpack and brought it.

i put up my hood and headed to the door.

being sams girlfriend for 3 years you pick some habits up and all that.

i picked the lock with a bobby pin and got back in, the security camaras didnt work because they were hooked up to our van.

i got in and headed oppisite entrace to the basement, where they hopefully woundet notice or be gurading.

lucky for me no one was.

no one was down there, we had tracking on the vichelce they didnt know about and it said they hadnt left yet that and i saw there van in the parking lot so ya.

i headed out quietley not makeing a sound, i heard someone walking across the room it wasnt my cousin thats for sure. i ducked behind a wall slamming againsit.

"come on kid! just come out and we can get this over with!just tell us were she is! thats all!" a man shouted from the middle of the room. no one awesered so he kept walking i looked over my schoulder and saw he went to a diffrent room.

i got to the middle of the dark room and looked around it was dim lighting so not the best vision right now.

a hand covered my mouth and they grabbed me and pulled behind a dim lit wall got on the ground then let me go, i didnt scream just turned around to see my dear cousin covered in blood and brusied.

she had her sleves rolled up, she only does that when shes when shes stressed.

"you came" jaydn said in a week voice "i coundet not come or sleep so i took sams car and came" i told her "wait you took sams car! you drove!? cat you dont have license-"

"jaydn!

are you seroius! look at the situation!

your lucky i came at all!" i cut her off

she nodded and agreed.

"we gotta get out here" i told her walking to the center again.

she pushed me out the way causeing me to fall to the floor

"dude why-"

there was a huge bear trap that snapped shut infront the door.

"this place is infested with traps, just everywhere be carefull" she warned me

i got up and we walked for the exits dodgeing,ducking and missing everything that was set up thanks to jaydn.

we finally got to the door and getting up and upstairs again.

"children, children you know its rude to not say hi to an old friend?"

we both stopped, opened our eyes wide, turned to eachother.

id know that voice anywhere.

we turned to see just who we thought.

"adam!?" we said in unision.

adam, he was the most annoying, stupiedest, unprobable, oddest and did i say stupied cuz ya.

oh and crazy which brings us back here.

"thats right.

wow you two have growen up" he told us checking us out

and hes a prev. just ya, forgot that.

"wow guys you both went red head! thats cool

and cat your looking good" he told me comeing nose to nose and touching my thigh

"what do you want?" jaydn asked pushing him back from me.

"what i want," he pushed jaydn against piller behind her, pulled a knife out and stabbed her arm into the piller causeing blood to brust out and her scream and cry in pain.

"is cat." he said doing the same thing to me, i cryed into pain also "adam stop! this isnt the way to go!" i yelled at him

"but cat,

see ive always wanted you" he said feeling me up

"SHES FUCKING ENGAGED STOP IT!" jaydn yelled crying

"oh our little singer getting married?" he asked still feeling me "whats his name?" he added.

"her. her name is, is sam

puckett" i told her with venom in my high voice

"oh! her! your into girls!

oh i see!" he yelled backing up

all the gurads fell behind him quietley, i looked at jaydn spewing blood, she looked at me and back at the dead gurads intentley.

she ripped the knife out ran at adam and took him down and staddleling him so he coundet move.

he laughed "get them" he said chuckleing, nothing happened.

"get who?" carly said bending his face "get these knocked out grads?" jade asked come over.

"cuz i think there not there anymore" tori added "so why dont you scram?" robbie also added

"get him" jaydn said getting up beck and andre grabbed him

sam ran to me and ripped the knife out my arm hugging me.

she ripped her shirt and wrapped it around my arm, spencer did the same for jaydn.

we headed out to the cars a little wobbley

"4:03

that means 14 days till our big day" sam said piggy backing me looking at a clock on a bliuding, i smiled and got in the car.

"come on kid.

let get married" sam said putting me down and we got in.

we drove home in a comftable silence, i curled up in the front seat in half awake half asleep state. we eventully got to the house but i coundet move i was half alseep i heard sam open and close her door, she walked to my side and picked me up.

she brought me into the house, she got my uggs off and got me to our room put me on my bed, she got my sweats off, honestley i hate sleeping with pants on, she got my shirt off just leaveing me in my tank, i subconoiuslety flet her do all this.

she unwrapped my arm and went into the bathrooom, came back a couple minutes later.

she cleaned the stab wound, put some anitoboctic gel or whatever that was on my arm, it stung really freaking bad but i just cound not wake up! and she wrapped it up again in clean gause.

she put the covers over me and got in her bed.

why are in diffrent beds? i dont know but all i was glad about was that me and my cousin were safe.

thats all i care about, hopefully well be ok.

geez 14 days till im... i dont know?

I BETTER BE MRS PUCKENTINE

or puckett-valentine... puckett.

i want puckentine...

**hello boys and girls ok, **

**so that was a bit of a offtrack chapter buttttt**

**thats the end of the side tracked story lines, getting back to the wedding i promise! **

**well guys... were getting to the end. **

**i know i know im sad and crying to this story turned out way greater then i ever thought!**

**um ya guys i wanna tank you all and alot of you been there since day one. **

**the first chapter is my fav, it was like everything was so good in life and it still is just comlacated now. **

**um im feeling a little sad now because this story was really cool, and this has been fun and in the time i posted the first chapter, ive mae some awesome friends and ya. **

**thanks guys. really. **

**well look at that. **

**got it done and posted at 11:45 canadien time :) **

**getting better at time haha **

**well its been cool this chapter but im back from my depression ive been in for the last like 2-3 weeks and feeling way better about my life that means no more fighting and blood scenes, back to the orignal storyline. get back to puckentine.**

**honestley what should there last name be? **

**review and tell me what you think!? **

**review in genreal like as many times as you want though out the whole story plz!**

**zeallie! my girl, my bae lol text me back! and everyone go on my profile if u wanna tweet me, instagram me or kik me! **

**yall can pm me as well but ya you have an idea for me get in contact with with whatever. **

**love carly**


	20. Chapter 20

**marry me? **

**chapter 20 **

**3rd person POV**

sam and cat woke up the next morning getting back on track for this wedding, they had rehersal again that day.

they got ready and headed to the chruch along with the rest of the wedding party, cat had a pink frilly checklist for her wedding but she wasnt keeping it togther to well.

"decor check ,invites check ,food check , colothing?" cat whipped around to everyone snuggled and squished togther on the benchs again.

"coloths!" everyone looked up from there phones and converstaions at the yelling redhead

"WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO GET THE COLOTHS!?" cat added, everyone pointed at jaydn, she put her hands in defeat

"ok! so i forgot! im sorry ill pick them tommr-"

"NOW. YOULL GET THEM NOW! " cat yelled cuting her cousin off,

"go!" she added

jaydn huffed putting her feet down from the bench infornt grabbing her jacket "tori come with!" jaydn yelled heading towards the door.

tori huffed as well and dragged herslef to jaydns car.

"ok wedding party is all present,

hall booked, everyone is coming" cat looked down her list and check off stuff, then she came to something shed be meaning to do.

'reschulde sams interview'

that was a tough one to figure out. cat was bound for her interview next year so she had to make a good impresion if she wanted to get into the school of her dreams.

she had to be well mannered, dressed in proper attuire so not herslef.

"what else?" carly asked from the bench with everyone togther on.

"um ill get to the other stuff. um first i gotta, do something" cat said walking up to beck who was standing in the doorway texting.

" i need your keys" cat told beck. "what?" he chuckled and smiled "you cant drive" he added

cat huffed at his commet "then you drive me" she told him annoyed

beck smiled which made cat smile and they left back to the house.

" what are we doing?" beck asked confused as he shut off the car "just wait for me until i come back ill be like 20 minutes" she told him "he looked at cat questionbley

she huffed and grabbed him by his shirt out of her car door "lets go" they went inside, beck sat down on the couch and watched tv well cat went into her room to change.

she came out about 30 minutes later showered, dressed, hair and makeup done ready to go , she wore a strapless light blue dress with her normal skater shoes and hair pulled back in her normal do with the no curls at the bottom just stright.

"whooo hoo someone looks like they want impress!" beck said joyfully over his shoulder then getting up "why?" he added still smileing at one of his best friends.

"i have to sweet talk the university interview into reshudleing sams interview" cat said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"cat we cant, they said theres no moving it and sam said not to interfear because she would deal with it." he told her sternley she just huffed at the commet.

"she told you she loved you you had a big talk! cat please dont." beck explained flailing his arms for his point.

cat thought and questioned her motive.

" i just want this for sam, she didnt have the best life growing up." cat said upset and walking around the kitchen "like she had carly, freddie and spencer and they are all best friends but the way she had to live and be it makes me mad!

she had her icarly which brought all them joy and happyness. i just wanted her to have something she wanted " cat was a little emotional now but it was easy to be after knowing something like that.

beck stood there and thought indesisiveley, he coundet pick who to listen to.

cat, a best friend who he had know since elementry, or sam. who he had knowen for only 5 years but was good friends with but was smarter and more realistic.

he slowley walked over to the desk srcathing his head and fixing his hair, and leaning on the desk then got up and turned towards cat.

"how can i say no my best friend" he asked, cat smiled her smile and ran towards beck jumping in his arms with a hug, he smiled geunineley putting her down and they left the apartment to the car and drove to the university.

meanwhile at the chruch they did a rehersal they had only done one since cat and beck left and moved on to there second but taking a break first.

"so you can be arrested from stealing cheese in utah?" gibby asked as everyone sighed annoyed

"because if i did would-"

"I DONT KNOW GIBBY.

I KNOW NOT. WHY DONT YOU ASK THE GOVENER OF UTAH AND FIND OUT." carly cut him off annoyed

"but if i got caught-"

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT FIXING MY CAR GIBBY.

SAM SAID SHED FIX MY CAR ON A DISCOUNT" jade cut him off as well

"how did we start talking about cheese?" robbie asked questionbley, everyone looked at the curly headed boy knowing the aweser. lucky as cheese my butt.

verrier yelled for everyone to get back in place and start again.

jaydn and tori went into the bridal shop to pick up the coloths for the wedding that were on hold.

they took the stuff to the counter ready to pay, jaydn got out her wallet and pulled the money cat gave her to pay.

"that'll be 3180 dollars and 47 cents ma'dam" the man told her "crap. were 1000 short" jaydn said out loud turning towrads tori "sorry jaydn i dont have anything" tori sincreley told jaydn "no its cool dont worry ill think of something." she reasured tori, she taught and taught and started muttering in french, if that kid can do anything she could speak french better than anything.

jaydn called freddie real quick and he picked up.

"hello amidgo" freddie said awesering the phone

"hay freddo, um" she giggled neverousley "we have sitution. i was wondering if you could hlep us out?" she asked hopeing hed say yes.

"what is it?" freddie asked questionbley "well, were about 400 short. could you find some money?" she asked walking around the shop.

"um let my scruge something togther, how much in total?" he asked thinking of ideas "about 1000?" she told him

his face dropped.

" sorry how much?" he asked clearing his throat "1000?" jaydn repeated neverousley

"ok ill get it togther somehow gotta go" freddie said in a rushed sentance hanging up then turning around to the rest.

"ok we have we have a situation" freddie said putting his hands togther.

evryone questioned what he meant "well, tori and jaydn are short some money" he told them

"how much?" andre asked "um, well about 1000" he added.

the kids were still in high school they didnt really have money or such, ya they had jobs and whatever but there them. they're idiots on so many levels like you know them there just stupid.

theyre faces all dropped to confused and went blank.

"what?" jade asked emotionless rolling her eyes toward freddie "thousand" he repeated

"we gotta get all togther and bring it to them" he added shifting his weight.

everyone looked in diffrent directions akawardley not wanting to say anything.

"guys come on. sam this YOUR wedding first of all , guys we have to get this money togther." he reasured annoyed to his friends.

sam sighed and everyone started pulling money out, they all sat on the floor in a circle getting money sorted and counted.

beck and cat abruptley back in slamming the door behind them and slamming there backs to the chruch doors caseing the the yelling behind it that soon stopped, they were both out of breath and they soon let go and sat down with theyre friends on the rug, everyone looked at them neverousley and scared in confusen.

"so whats with all the money" beck asked sitting cross legged playing with a large pile of bills, robbie slapped his hand away and went back his counting "dont touch we need this" robbie said fustration counting bills in his hands.

"whoa rob calm down" andre said putting a hand on robbies back "sorry i just want this wedding to be prefect" he admited focused, cat moved beside robbie and hugged him "oh robbie why?" cat asked questionbley "well, weve been best friends since we were little. i always had a crush on you, but you never liked me and i flet i always needed to protect you. your everything to me" he said as everyone listened contentley.

"robbie thats so sweet!" cat scruffed his hair "thats true weve been best friends for like ever and, i know robbie were very close and thank you for all your years of hleping me out. robbie youll always be part of my life even after the wedding i never want you-

any of you guys! i want us all to be life long friends. i love you guys no matter what" cat smiled at everyone as did they back gennuineley, cat gave robbie a kiss on the cheek with her arms around him, it was only a friendley best friend kiss ya those.

"thats 800 in bills! " robbie said happy raiseing his hands and everyone cheered "whats with the money!" beck repeated him slef laughing

"tori and jaydn ran outta money and we had to cover" carly told him

"of course, ok how much more we need" cat asked "it was 1000 and need 200 more "spencer told cat.

"heres 200" cat said pulling 2 hundred dollar bills out her bra "well thats that" carly said collecting the bills and and leaveing. "im coming!" sam yell getting up "be back soon" sam said giving cat a kiss on the top her head and running to her best friend.

sam and carly got in carlys car and headed to the bridel shop on this bright sunny day.

"we havent done anything in forever." carly said focused "ya kid i miss you:" sam said smileing and her best friend.

"so your really ready to get married?" carly asked turning "ya. its funny never thought id be married before you. and to a girl" sam said chuckleing

"ya but love is love and cats a good person." carly said stopping at a red light. "she really loves you sam" carly added looking at sam shes right for you i hope you know how much she loves you" carly added

"your right i dont. but i know she loves me enough" sam told carly "the only person i love more is you. your one the most importent person in my life carls. i love you" sam added truthfully. "i love you too sammy. im glad were back in eachothers life." carly told sam taking her best friends hand in her as her best friend and then letting go as the light went green.

"what are you gonna do about the last name?" carly asked driveing forward, sam scruched her face in confustion "i dont know like.

i want like hyponated but not. she keeps humming this word, um she writes on a bunch of stuff, ugh what was it? um" sam thought as carly turned on the radio.

the song had an upbeat sound that just made her think of cat, sam kept thinking, it was 'teenage dream' the 2nd part part of the song came and the line rang though her head.

_be my valentine. valentine._

sams eyes went big she remebered the word cat kept writeing down and humming, cat jumped as well from sams abruptness.

"pucketine!" sam yelled "what?" cat asked confused

"puckentine, thats what the word was!" she awesered carlys question.

"what does that mean?" carly asked sam thought about it, she sighed and relaxed back "its me and her, our names put togther" sam awesered

"puck-ent-tine, pukentine." carly sounded out as she turned "i like it. it suits you guys" carly said truthfuly.

"can you do that?" sam sked "do what?" carly also asked "change your legel last name to that?" sam asked again " ya i think so! try to tak it out with cat" carly told sam as they pulled up to the shop.

they headed iinside to see tori and the employee playing go fish on the counter well jaydn watched.

"someone call for thousand dollars" carly said waving the bills in the air.

"oh my god thank you!" tori said running to hug carly, the latina soon let go as jaydn took the money

"thanks guys really we were in trouble" jaydn said walking back to pay, carly and sam looked at eachother in confustion. "has jaydn seemed, diffrent to you guys in the last few days too?" tori asked as the 3 girls watched jaydn pay.

"she has seemed, kinder than usual." carly said as the older red head came back with the coloths

"ok kids lets go" jaydn walking half way out the door "do you guys want coffee, i was going to stop at starbucks down the street if thats ok?" jaydn asked niceley, the 3 girls looked at jaydn strangley. "um. ya sure thanks jay?" sam said as jaydn smiled and left to the car.

"in the 5 years ive knowen her ive never seen her change from bruteing her forehead because of us, now shes happy and you can see the lines on her forehead from her bruteing for 18 years, smileing ,kind and happy?" tori said, she looked at carly and sam they all shook there heads and headed to there cars, to starbuks then to the chruch.

the kids were in the middle of reheresal " i bought everyone starbucks!" jaydn said full of joy with thre drinks in trays setting them down as everyone abandoned ship and took there drink.

jaydn was smileing in joy as she put the outfits at the front and took them out and started folding and giggleing, evryoen stood togther drinking there drinks watching jaydns unusall behavoir.

they pondered thoughts for a couple minutes then cat gasped, everyoe looked at her in wonder.

"shes in love!" cat yelled flailing her arms around. everyone widen there eyes and saw it as well.

"last time she dated?" spencer asked " like 3 or 4 years ago? i think?" andre said as the HA kids agreed with him.

"well we figure that out after the wedding" cat said as they started there first dress rehersal.

cat turned around to grab sams keys because she left the wedding dress in the car, but she saw someone before she could leave, it left her spechless well she scowled at the person then finally speaking

"nona." was all she said "caterina valentine. we need to talk" nona told her.

everyone turned around to see the deathstare down going on.

"ok. lets talk" cat told nona, they stared for a couple more seconds then they travel out the chruch to parking lot to talk.

**ok it took me forever to friggin write this chapter. **

**um nothing new so um please review im tryingto get this story back on the wedding track and back to a normal story, and not drag it on so much, but i need to to tie up lose ends and next chapter youll see what happened at the interview and crap,im trying really hard to make it back to way it first was and get away from my imageination that has all the fighting violance and crap like that and back to wedding, vitorious, icarl and sam and cat again. um ive been straying from main pucketine and i wanna get back to that so im going to when but you wont find out next chapter what the talk with cat and nona was about so the chapter after next because i wanna get back on track i hope yall can forgive me for being so off latley so next chapter i promise this story will be better and back on track promise! loveyall and ya pllllzzzzzz review plz i need new hlep from you guys new no idea is a bad idea! come i need new crap i want to know aht you guys want not what i want! I want your guys input plz! so review plz**

**love carly :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**marry me? **

**chapter 21**

**spelling. too lazy. its 2 in the morning in canada**

**plzz review andd ya thanks love you guys.**

**cats POV**

i walked back in the chruch with a smile plastered to my face truly joyful for the first time in 5 months.

"what happened?" sam asked enlopeing me in a hug "youll see" i told sam smileing "but first. nonas coming" i told her

"what?" jaydn asked from across the room "im sorry. i just, we talked eveything out! and were family again!" i told her truthfully "cat i told you. its me. or her.

not both" she said sternley back to her normal experssion "figure it out" she added bringing everyone attire to them.

"pick one" she said looking me in the eye as i was last in the line to get my attire seeing as i didnt have one because my dress was in the back of the car "jaydn" i said sternley she turned around to look at me.

jaydn was my older cousin yes, my only other relitive around right now that was with me 24/7. shes the one that looked after and out for me since we were 10. she started living with my family after her parents died in a bad car acciddent came from canada and lived here. her werid scottish accent but she sopke perfect frech figures shes french candien.

but shes always been there for me. she stood up for me always and never me. i was the only thing she had left. shes feels the need to protect me, jaydns a big part of my life. bigger than sam. didnt think that was possible dont tell sam i said thaT I WILL KICK YOU.

anyway ya i, i dont want her to wander into a loney life.

8 of us go to hollywood arts because were speical (trinas diffantley special) and we have lifes and futures for us. tori,jade,jaydn,me and andre can sing, we know what we wanna do with our lifes and we do so well at it and acting that is what we will be and i know it.

i dont want jaydn to walk away from all that beause of family. were all she has, this group and sams friends.

shes worked for 8 years to get where she is now, she was so hessitate to even auddtion, because she was scared to sing infront people and be an actorscared to show what she really was and what she was, was a prefromer she didnt want to let me go, she always thought i was more importent.

"what" jaydn snarked at me

"remember in grade 6 going into grade 7. when you got in that huge fight for me and next year we'd go into hollywood arts." i told her sternley i knew she remembered i knew i could see the fear and doubt in her eyes that she had about that time.

"i dont know what your talking about" she mumbled looking down and pushing her hair back.

"jaydn you know DAMN WELL WHAT im talking about" i told her sternley bosturius.

"YOU CHOSE NOT TO LOOK BACK AT THAT AND I DONT KNOW WHY! THAT WEEK CHANGED YOUR LIFE FOR THE BETTER AND FOREVER. DONT ACT LIKE YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT IT" i added mad

"what happened?" sam and robbie asked, i looked at my cousin waiting for an aweser.

"come on jay. tell 'em" i said holding out my hand to explain my point

"ok." she said scrathing her head "this is what happened.

**3rd person POV flashback **

"come on jaydn!, ive heard you sing before! your awesome please come on try and auddtion with me!" a 12 year old cat said eargerley

"you werent suppose to! cat im scared!" jaydn yelled crying " its scares me, i dont want to!" the young redhead pleaded.

"please! PLEASE please please!

just try for me! please jaydn! just try" cat tryed to get her cousin to make her desion

jaydn stopped and looked herslef in the mirror.

what was she? a scared little kid. she turned back to cat who stood playing with her curly hair twirling it around her fingre, jaydns eyes were red with dried tears around her face, she huffed and sighed "ok. cat, ill try. just for you." jaydn told cat in a worried breathy voice.

the next day was there last week of grade 6. end of elementry and going into jr high with grade 7.

cats and jaydns auddtion was schuled after school today at 4:30

"hi nona!" cat said cheery getting in mrs valentines car "hi girls! how was your guys day today?" nona asked sincireley "we played soccer in gym and i hit that bitch ally in the face" jaydn told her auntie smileing a huge smile, mrs v gasped and jaydns language well cat giggled at her cousins remark.

"watch your mouth young lady!" she yelled at the older child well pulling out the parking lot "ok sorry" jaydn huffed "better not happen again" mrs valentine told her, jaydn and cat giggle at that.

the girls headed to school down the street and entered neverousley seeing the brightley colored hallway and decorated lockers.

"wow this is, interesting" jaydn said reajusting her backpack, she took a deep breath and let it out, cat looked at her "you ready?" young cat asked, jaydn looked at cat with her brows rasied "hm? oh ya. gotta try" jaydn reasured cat.

"and who might you girls be?" a somewhat bald man asked drinking what looked to a coconut though a starw, the cousins looked questionabley at eachother then to the bald man.

"um, were looking for the auddtions for getting in next year" cat responed neverous playing with her red hair.

"oh hello im silkowitz and who might you too be?" he asked taking another sip of his coconut and reajusting his satucal "um im cat valentine and this is my cousin jaydn prast" she said smileing jaydn gave a wave.

"come this way girls! im running the auddtions this year! come along this way!" he said chargeing off to the blackbox the redheads fallowed "ive heard about you two! the redhead singers cousins! ahh! i love young insprireing artists!" he said entering the theater and putting his bag down on a chair behind a table of other teachers.

"these are the cousins!" silkowitz said excetied, the other teachers smiled and greeted them.

"as you know im mr. silkowitz but you can call me silkowitz" he said smileing at the girls as they returned "this is lane, our guideance conceller, princeabal ikener, and alice our soical highschool teacher." he introduced them as they waved and watched the girl.

"um im catrina you cat call me cat, um both of us are singers and actors and weve preared both? if thats ok ?" cat asked neverousley twitaling her thumbs

"oh course! the more talent the better!" ikener said cheerfully putting his hands togther "um im gonna sing, i believe in you and me by whittney houston" cat said really neverous.

cat sang as beautifulity as always

jaydns turn

"um hi" jaydn said neverousley waveing "um im bailey, but my middle name is jaydn and thats what i go-go by, um jaydn p-prast

im gonna sing all by myslef for singing and me and cat have a profromance for acting so ya" jaydn told them neverousley.

she sung, a little afriad at first but did it.

they moved on the there scene, the end scene of sky high where everything comes togther.

it went over well they did amazing they were more comftable with acting in the first place and loved each equaly though.

"well." silowitz said deadpaned the redheads looked "i loved it!" he said giving a standing ovation as well as the other teachers

"ok you can go now" silkowitz said smileing "next is, jadelyn west" ikener said reajusting his glasses looking at his clipborad.

the girls started picking up there stuff, a bruntte with blue streaks in her hair entered.

jade and jaydn stopped and looked at eachother with interest, they saw eachother in the other, they saw themslefs in eachothers faical experssions, they knew theyed be good friends. and they did.

they smiled a small truthfull friendley smile.

they walked toward eachother in wonder going back to there normal upset experssions as cat watched

"jade" the brunette said sticking her hand out, jaydn who had trust issues from her parents dying, looked at jades hand and debated. it had only been 2 years, but she flet it was time to move on.

cat watched, she wanted her cousin to happy again. be herslef again and just live.

jaydn looked back into jades eyes unsure at first, jade sensed that and saw it in her eyes.

"bailey." jaydn took jades hand without looking back down at it.

but you cane call me jaydn" jaydn told jade swallowing hard giving her usual experssion.

jade grabbed her arm with her other hand and pushed up her sleve "here, is my number" jade said writeing down her number on jaydns arm, she looked at the number and chuckled then reajusted her backpack strap and started walking back to cat.

"call you later" jaydn said walking out the door.

"im jade, i can sing, act , write plays-" young jade went on with her auddtion

**back to now**

"your real names bailey?" sam asked as the icarly kids agreed

"not the point!" jaydn yelled holding her hands up to explain her point

"jaydn has worked for 8 years to get where she is. maybe we should listen?" tori suggested

"wait what did you fight for?" gibby asked

"they woundet let cat in. they thought she was too cheery and akaward but she had a good voice. it was stupied" jaydn told them.

"thjats all?" spencer asked "well. i stormed in and threated them to let cat in, i was let in but not cat. but then since i gave threats, i was kicked out and cat was in." jaydn admitted

"thats when i came in" jade added "i came in for jaydn and they knew how i was and they listened and let jaydn back in.

and everyone was happy" jade told them "it was a big long fight though but nothing new or that were not used to" jaydn added

"that didnt seemed that bad?" freddie said jaydn and cat looked at eachother and thought about "guess not?" cat said

"i guess it wounet be so bad to talk to nona again. i can try i promise" jaydn said solomley, cat smiled at her cousin.

and for the first time in 8 years, jaydn hugged cat.

cat and jaydn have hugged before and it was always cat hugging jaydn but for the first time jaydn hugged cat. she was coming along and getting better. she was getting to happy person she was before her parents died 8 years ago.

"what are we all standing around for! we gotta a wedding to prepare for!" carly said smileing, everyone cheered and headed to get there outfit for the dress rehersal, jaydn stopped cat.

"thanks. catirina." jaydn said smileing a big joyest truthful smile, cat returned it and jaydn pulled her in for hug again.

"always. bailey" cat said over jaydns schoulder.

"why do you go by jaydn then?" sam asked curoiusley as everyone came out changed.

jaydn smiled a big smile "i was named 'bailey' after my mom. i dont wanna wear it out. but i think its, time to let go and be bailey again. my full name bailey jaydn alexandea prast"

this was true. jaydn changed her named to jaydn when she was 10 becasue she she didnt want to think about her parents.

but she was ready to let go now.

she went to change as did cat.

"well this. its time" sam told carly as they stood togther, carly started adjusting sams bow tie "ya sammy. its time. im so proud of you." carly told her best friend smileing "youve grown so much. you havent gone to jail or gotten in trouble in 4 years. thats awesome." carly added, sam hugged her best friend.

the door opened and cat came in with her hair tied back and in her wedding dress, sam glupped.

later on they headed home.

"sam?" cat asked from the bed "ya?" sam said sticking her head out for the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"are you ready?" cat asked, sam finshed and came out to her girlfriend

"ya kid i am. lets do this." sam said getting in the bed, cat got on her knees and pushed sam down getting it on. feeling old for saying that.

cat took her shirt off leaveing her in her bra and gym shorts, she keep a hand on sams boxer wasit band the whole time.

**well this chapter was a little jaydn centered let yall know a bit about her past, but getting back to the main story again i promise! so please be patient and review please! i want your guys imput to. **

**coomet tell me what you want in the story just so it doesnt get boring cuz i feel it is. **

**but im getting back to puckentine again. **

**love carly**


	22. Chapter 22

**marry me? **

**chapter 22 **

**i did a spell check today! i know! didnt think i was capable did ya?**

**i might have missed some things but i did really try**

**please review! im really excetied about this chapter idk y **

**i feel like im finally getting back on track **

**this chapter only has sam and cat. and herb but for a brief 5 minutes **

**plzz enjoy and always pllzz **

**REVIEW**

**3rd person pov**

sam and cat woke up in tangle of eachother the next morning, they had gotten ready for the day and sat at the kitchen island to eat breakfest, there phone started ringing as sam got up to get it as cat got up and walked to other side.

"hello?" sam asked bringing the phone to the kitchen island and sittting down beside cat.

"hello is this samantha?" a woman asked over the phone "yes this is" sam said putting the phone on speaker and putting it down.

"id like to talk about your interview" she said, cats eyes went big as she put an apple slice in her mouth, sam saw cat make werid experssions then she saw the gulity cat face.

cat looked back at sam and saw sam making a angry face while the woman talked

and mouthed "what did you do?" at cat. cat started to book it and sam tackled her onto the couch.

"and so when you come in-" the lady kept going cat punched sam in the sam and she fell to the floor as cat got behind the island, sam got up and got on the oppisite side of cat they danced around sam trying to get to cat and cat trying to get away, sam climbed on counter and grabbed cat by her sweater

"is that understandable?" she asked "yes it is" sam said stuggleing

cat grabbed the water bottle behind her and splashed it in sams face and ran to there room sam ran after and pulled cat back out over her schoulder and sat her in a chair holding cat down by her schoulders so she coundet get away.

"and when your girlfriend um? cat came in she told me about your life and how much you wanted this and how great you are" she told sam, sam lightend her grip on cat then let go "oh? she did really?" sam said walking inforent of cat "yes she came in angry and explained it was also your wedding day that! congrats on that as well" she explained

"um thank you so what does that mean?" sam asked looking at cat decideing what to think of this situation "so ive moved your interview to the 27th at the latest because i want you guys to enjoy your honey moon and your interview is the day after, we have to get all the applcants in order, and so is i just wanted to confrim that was proper?" she conclued.

"yes, thats correct" sam awesered blankley "well bye girls congrats on your wedding! bye sam!" the dean said hanging up "bye" sam said blankey hanging up the phone not even looking, she just stared at cat blankley.

sam jumped and hugged cat getting on her knees and kissed her hard on the lips cat finally understood and putting her arms around sams neck, sam broke off taking cats hands in hers.

"thank you babe. really" sam said smileing ear to ear, sam started tearing up and embraced cat again "you risked you chance of getting into your dream school to get me" sam sobbed on cats knees.

"sam i love you and i know you youd do the same for me" cat said rubbing sams back

"hay?" cat said, sam pulled back looking at cat, cat stared into sams bbright blue green eyes "lets go to 'our wedding' rehersal." cat reasured sam with a full smile her dimple showing off.

cat grabbed sams face and and kissed her passionateley.

sam got up and turned around "well kid," sam started cat stood infront of sam, sam climbed on the chair and jumped on cats back "lets go get married!" cat added as she raced outta the apartment and to the parking lot.

they headed to verriers office where everyone else meet, they all sat at a round table writeing down arrangements, they did this for several days to find the right one.

they were done finally 5 days later left with 8 days left.

sam and cat headed home togther and planted themslefs togther on the couch, cat layed on the couch and sam lay stomach down on cat, her head on cats chest with her arms wrapped around cat as did cat to sam as they watched 'toliet wars'.

goomer and dice came in with there suits ready and showed sam and cat.

"what do you guys think?" goomer asked in his way, sam looked at there suits they were ones for the wedding party which they were.

"nice,they look good.

but where have you guys been?" sam asked getting up

"they had a tourment in ha-wai-i-i" cat enucated "for 4 months?" sam asked

"yes?" the 3 said in unison like sam was a foolish child.

"well we just got them and we wanted to show you" dice said patting himslef checking out the suit.

"ya ya you look great but were busy so go" sam said pushing them out the door "but you two were laying-oh!" "ya!" sam sarcassticley remarked closeing the door, she ran back layed down again crossing her arms just unders cat boobs, looking up at the redhead.

they just smiled and laughed at eachother "7 days sammy" cat told sam excetied in calmer voice.

"i know" sam said as she extended her neck to cats face till there noses were touching, cat pecked sam on the lips and giggled.

they started making out whatever, stopped and went back to there previous postion togther.

the next day they had the day to themslefs.

they woke up togther and just stared at walls and the sun shineing though the window and shineing on the walls.

"i could just lay here all day with you" cat said curled into sams side "we can too" she added

"but i want food" sam told her

"i always make you food! make me breakfest for once please sammy!" cat exclamied sitting up with her faces scruched up in annoyance.

sam huffed and got up "sasuage or bacon with ur eggs" sam asked grabbing a sweater and walking out knowing cat well "both please!" she exclaimed happy and excetied sitting up in bed.

sam was back in a few minutes with the food she put the bed tray on cats lap

"yay!" cat cheered, sam and cat ate there breakfest and just talked about whatever.

cat moved the tray the night stand, she got up and put a leg on ether side of sam staddleing her, sam put her hands on cats thieghs "why dont you wear pants in bed?" sam asked giggleing at cats baby whale panties "they're to hot! and it feels softer on ur leggs! just like you wear boxers as underwear all the time, this isnt diffrent!" cat exclaimed putting her hands up in defeat, sam laughed as did cat, cat put her hands on sams toned abbed stomach.

that was cats favorite thing to do was push againsit sams abbs. no reason just did and sam didnt mind what so ever.

"well, they make you look hot" sam told the redhead grinning like an idiot "that was so cheesy puckell" cat corrected sam

cat laughed leaning down to sam and kissing her, sam gasp cats shirt well it was actully sam's shirt cat was wearing, it was starwars shirt with all the chacters on it includeing the sleves. i dont know why i told you that.

sam broke there kiss and grabbed cat she squeled and laughed as sam got up with her, she put her down "put your pants on kid!" sam chukled as cat reached into her drawer and looked for her sweats, she realized they were behind her chair and leaned to reach for it, sam rewarded herslef with that.

cat got back up and slipped them on and looked at sams hazey face, cats face suddenley changed,her jaw dropped and realized what just happened and whacked sams arm, sam laughed and flinched back "hay! at least wait till were married!" cat yelled, sam dove at cat and put her over her shoulder and ran into the living room and threw cat to the couch they both laughed.

"i wanna play something" cat told sam, sam pulled out the wii and set up.

"hay thats cheating!" cat yelled at sam pushing the controller away from her hands smileing.

cat suggested to play mario cart. its cats fav.

"what!? am not!" sam said laughing "am too!" cat snapped back "am not!" she spat back then they went at eachother with that, then sam just and stared at cat.

cat gave sam a confused look "what?" she asked flashing her smile.

"we never do anything with eachother anymore" sam told cat pauseing the game "what do you mean?" the redhead asked confused "we are right now" she added

"like ok," sam started as she got up " i just dont feel like we get to do anything good. like we just sit around" cat scruched her face

"what? weve been planning and reheseing for 5 months. we havent done this, in a long time" cat told sam also standing up "sam if you wanna go out we can go out" sam was about some say her favorite restanut "but! we are not got chicken licken" sam dropped her face to dissopointed and nodded " were going somewhere fancy k" cat confronted sam, sam nodded solomley.

"we have like, what is it 11:30 now? 7 hours till its actully a substanceal time to eat" sam told cat looking at the clock cat agreed.

sam and cat sat around watching tv all day until 4 then got ready for there dinner sam of course was done on like 45 minutes and stood in the bathroom while cat showered.

"why does it take so long for you to get ready?" sam groaned leaning againsit the sink crossing her arms on her chest "im a girl!" cat exclaimed, sam stood there in confustion.

"im a girl!" sam yelled confused "im done! dressed! clean. ish!

hurry up cat!" sam huffed

cat shut off the water and got out "well you look good today!" cat complamented her fiance, and sam was.

she wore the jeans she stole from beck which where slouchy and baggy and she low rided but she was sam she could pull it off!

and a long sleve roomy white shirt, her hair and makeup like always.

"just get ready so we can go and get this over with" sam told cat pushing her slef off the sink, cat put the towel around her "oh so, you dont wanna go to this? you did like 6 hours ago?" cat accused.

"no just. i.

you." sam stumbled "what sam!" cat yelled

"you take forever to get ready! i take like half an hour u take like an hour and a half! i dont understand" sam admitted

"i wanna look good with you! and you dont. always look the best" cat admitted scared

"what?" sam asked offened "i look fine!" sam exclaimed, she ranted which brothered cat, cat rolled her eyes then dropped her towel causeing sam to stop.

"sam, do i look good right now?" cat asked as sam scanned her body, she neverousley swallowed and a smile twitched on her face as it went red she shook her head and came back to the real world.

"um? you always baby. you look beautiful, like always" reasured cat frowning her brow

"you dont take a long time but, you always look good for me sam. sorry i didnt mean to offend you and its just sometimes, you dont always loook your best" cat admitted

"well,

i guess i could try, harder, i guess" sam told her "good, thank you" cat said grabbing sams collar and brought her closer as sam leaned back on the sink putting her hands back on the rim as cat kissed her it lasted for a couple seconds.

"dinner" said said smileing looking into cats big brown eyes "hlep me get ready" cat said pulling sam by her collar to the bedroom, sam sat on the end of her bed puting her hands togther between her legs.

"at least wear these cat said after she put on her bra and underwear giving sam a new pair of shoes, they bright red skater hightops. sam had been going on about these for months and smiled and grabbed them kicking off her converse and putting them on.

"i thought you said i had to wait until my birthday?" sam asked excetied looking at her colorful feet " i said you had to wait." cat said looking though her dresses "why?" sam asked.

cat threw a shirt on as she saw herb come to the window, she raced over and opened it

"hay herb!" cat greet the rich breaded man " hi cat, whats going on?" he asked

"just gave sam the new shoes" she told him flashing a smile, sam had a questioning look "why'd i have to wait!? you didnt let me buy them at that time" sam repeated

"you threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the mall" herb told her "it wasnt, a tantrum" sam air quoted the last part, cat and herb both looked at sam with a 'really' look "i want them now" cat said blankley

"give them to me" herb also said blankley

"or so hlep me" cat

"i will break that guys arm" herb

"buy me the shoes" cat

"then you started hitting the ground with your fists" herb

"and we were asked to leave" cat

sam looked at them in discust, anger and annoyance "ok so maybe i got a little upset" sam said solomley getting up

"sam we got kicked out the mall for 2 months because you started hurting people on rage" cat said blankley

"ok i threw tantrum" sam exploded sitting back down "damn right you did" cat added

"herb we gotta go" cat said sad, herb walked away without asking anymore questions

"come on ill hlep you pick one out" sam said twitaling her thumbs smileing

"well this is nice, but this one has better quality, and this one!-" cat ranted on showing sam all like 200 of her dreeses, sam stumbled for an aweser

**alright getting down to the seroius parts and back to the wedding so ya im on it and i wanted to keep this on puckentine **

**so were taking it back so plz just be patiet im trying get this back and make it better :) i actully did spell check! i know right me doing that!? **

**i did try, iu might have missed some shit but ya!**

**plllzzzz review**

**i need your guys input i need to know is it good, is it getting boring, any feeling you havr towards it good or bad just get it to me! plzz**

**review **

**lovvve carly :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**marry me? **

**chapter 23 **

**3rd person POV**

"this is, a nice, place" sam said sitting down at they're table seeing everyone dressed up very niceley.

"well thats why i said you change your shirt" cat said singsong sitting down in a lovley red short dress and purse in hand setting it down on the table.

"well i didnt know we'd be going to a 4 star restraunt!

i feel like everyones looking at me." sam said moving her chair in annoyed "sam you look handsom to me! i love your sytle! its so you." cat said putting a hand on sams arm smileing "i love you and your perfect to me. thats all that matters" cat added smileing ear to ear.

sam wasnt used to these fancy places and didnt know how to act propley and such in this situation.

sam came around to the menu and scanned for her meal "i dont now what any of this means" sam said blankley looking at the menu, cat looked up and looked at sam with a annoyed look "ok, wait, ill orger for you.

ill find something you. and chicken" cat remarked scanning though the menu.

a short blonde woman waiter walked up to there table "hello ladys, im-" the waiter stopped and looked at girls, the girls both reckonzide her instantley, how could they forget.

"bailey!" cat yelled greated her motioning her to sit "whoa i havent talked to you in a while?" sam said as bailey reajusted her hair.

"ya ive been trying to find a new job and get my life back togther" bailey told them

"i got the wedding invite the other day i forgot to call so ya im totallt coming"

bailey said giggleing

"yay!" cat said elopeing bailey in a hug

"well i better get your order and get back there" the younger blonde said standing up

"so what will lovebirds be getting tonight?" she said asked intentley pulling out a pad of paper

"um well k sam will doesnt know how to order anything so-"

"thanks cat, really thank you" sam said sarcasticley "so!, she'll get the go've pap ta lot" cat said smileing, bailey wrote it down " ok cat, what 'bout you" bailey said swaying back and forth twriling her pen "kk so, grilled cheese with fries" cat said smileing giving the menus to bailey, sams face changed to confused and supprised as her eyes widen by cats simple order compared to hers.

"k guys, its slow tonight food will be quick and i can hang out if thats ok or if you wanna talk whatever-"

"no! talk with us!" cat exclaimed "well ok" the young blonde started chuckleing leaving "ill be back with your food and converstion!" she yelled walking away.

"what did you order me?" sam asked curious "chicken stuffed with shrimp, bacon and butter with fries and sausage stuffted with turkey" cat said blankley and

stright faced leaning on the table.

sam shook her head, bailey returned shortley a couple minutes later with they're food sitting down.

"wont you in trouble if you sit with us?" sam asked picking up her fork "no i get off in 20 minutes and theres like 4 tables taken and 8 staff on, you guys are the only in my section" bailey told them

they talked as they ate eventlluy comeing to the end of there meal "imma get the bill be back" bailey said getting up, she came shortley with the bill.

sam took a sip of her drink "that'll be 220 dollars"

sam sprayed her drink and started choking, cat ran to her need panting her on the back "what!?" sam yelled looking at frowning her brow causeing atteion from the whole place.

"oh my god" sam said leaning back reating her hand on forehead closeing her eyes .

"sam calm down " bailey said "ill pay half" she whispered "no, it just. supprised me" sam said taking out her wallent "here" she said giving bailey the cash.

"um ok thanks, um ill see you guys at the wedding" she told sam "bailey! bye!" cat exclaimed hugging the blonde again she hugged back and the couple left.

and the couple was in for the night.

for the the next 5 days all that went down rehersal, rehersal and guess what?

more rehersal!. doesnt that sound fun huh.

they were in the chruch practiceing yet again.

"ok kids gather round!" verrier said rubbing his bald head then putting his hands togther as teenagers gathered

"tommrrows the big day and i think that everything is in check! isthat correct?" he asked

everyone agreed loudley and excetied "coloths picked up?" he asked as jaydn agreed

"decor?" tori and jade nodded

"food?" everyone agreed loudley again

"ok well seems we got ourslef a wedding!" he finally said, everyone cheered and had a little dance party

"the last thing is to set everything up here, lets start setting up everything for the wedding then we will head to the school for the reception and set everything up in the big gym and have the party in the smaller gym" verrier confronted

"lets get this wedding started!" tori cheered as did everyone else, beck put on some good jaming music for them to set up and get pumped to, everyone fleed to set up diffrent things as sam and cat just stood in happiness.

sam just hled cat from behind in a hug cat putting her hands her soon to be wifes's strong arms just happy.

"well samantha.

this is what weve been waiting for for 4 years now" cat told sam, and it was true within those 5 months there 4 year anniversity had come but they hadnt gotten to celebrate because of the wedding but they didnt mind! they were to be married in like 56 hours from now.

"12 right now so eh?" sam started as she pulled out her phone "and it starts at 2:30 so like, eh" sam thought as she slipped her phone back into her sweats and put her arm back around cat.

"26 hours and 30 minutes"

jaydn confronted yelling from setting up a table, cat just rolled her eyes at her cousin.

jaydn stopped and smileing comeing up to them and putting her arms up "but hey! whos counting" jaydn was changeing for the better, she was becoming her 10 year old slef again, just a little longer though. "you are, 'bailey' " sam said enucating the name.

she walked away all happy and intent, sam and cat just watched smileing "what a dork" cat chuckled out "she really is" freddie said walking by with some stuff to hang.

"hlep us!" freddie said kissing sams cheek " whoa fredwerid.

calm down im coming" sam said letting go of cat walking back with him.

cat just stood and watched sam walk off with one of her best friend as they talked.

"hey" carly said nudgeing cat with her elbow, at greeted back with a simple hi

"well how does it feel to be getting married in less than 30 hours?" carly asked smileing "pretty awesome. " cat said turning to carly "im glad you could be here" cat said giving crly a hug

"why?" carly said giggleing hugging her back "once a best friend always a best friend" cat said in carlys neck as she let go

"carly youve been such a good friend to me for 5 years or 6 years now i guess and so has the rest of you guys.

your family" the redhead admitted "so are you guys, all of you no matter what" carly told cat aswell

"well we better hlep out cat, lets get your wedding ready" carly said smileing causeing cat to and showing her dimple off as the chrous of all i ever by bass hunter went off.

**ok wellllll **

**not much for this chapter kinda boring i know but were gonna pick it up at the wedding tomrrow. **

**were getting to the end thou guys :( this storys my baby its gonna be hard start a new story but ya imma do it idk what yet i hope you can tune in for it :) **

**um ya im just **

**the end guys **

**wow**

**i wanna thank yall that came for it and read liked it or not u came and actully wanted to try.**

**um invader johnny and julietkoike big thanks t love the crap outta u please stay with me though my adventure that is fanfiction and me u **

**but ya i wanted to end early and hurry it along to the wedding which is tommrrow so calm down i need time to plan it out and get it togther imma make a sequl story **

**itll be a one chapter at the end and a diff story after so ya **

**i promise a honey moon and back to school chapter i gotta get it all togther and planned so just be patient it might all be posted at once but ya im really gonna try with the rest of the story and make it good. **

**please review please that hats all i ask and need i wanna know how im doing and u feel this is going any ideas tell me now i need all the hlep i can get, kik me tweet me instagram me or text me if u got ma number some yall do plz and thank u, review i need all the hlep i can get from you. **

**love carly cuz she loves you**


	24. Chapter 24

**marry me? **

**chapter 24**

**alright before i get started here **

**hlep me gett this right! i need numoruos amounts of hlep to the endding of this freaking story **

**here we go **

**btw im jacob im carlys friend, at the end **

**sam and cats and my A/N at the end it explains why im here and carly isnt, and sam and cat hlep**

**ohhh and bold means sam and cat narration btw **

**pov in the narrition of sam and cat sitting on the couch explaining the story of there wedding and the prep**

**"the day started a bit rough, er than we'd like to happen" sam said geusture outward with her hands, cat leaned back and looked at sam scruching her brow "a little? no sam i coundet even" cat said outting her hands up in defeat.**

the alarm clock burst out in violent rings as the tangled couple woke up in a frenzy as cat looked at the alaram clock her eyes becoming like saucers "SAM! WAKE UP" cat exclamied angry, sam turned over on her stomach hugging her pillow "5 more minutes" sam mumbled half awake.

"sam! its 6!

were GONNA BE

late" cat yelled jumping up and grabbing her phone calling a number "hello chicken licken! yes id like to pace a pick up breafest for 2! cat yelled intentley into the phone "sam and cat!" the redhead exclaimed paceing picking up coloths to wear as she awesered what there order name was.

"DANIEL! WHY ARE YOU WORKING TODAY!" cat yelled irrattied into the phone "i need money to pay for collage?" daniel said confused into the company phone

"THE WEDDING IS IN 8 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES-SAM WAKE UP!" cat exclaimed in a rushed sentance throwing a ball at sam she fliched and threw herslef outta bed annoyed and angry.

"WHAT TODAY!? THATS TODAY I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMMRROW!?" daniel yelled

"TODAYS THE 22ND U IDIOT GET OFF WORK NOW!" cat responded angry

" jaydns here just a sec she wants to talk" daniel said as he handed the phone over to the redhead "where are you two?!" jaydn yelled over the phone

"the alarm didnt go off!" cat yelled "well good for you two blubbering idiots i set the clocks back so youd have an extra hour and actully be on time" jaydn said snarky

"when?" cat asked worrried jaydn rolled her eyes "last night remember i came over for like ten minutes to 'borrow' some things, i actully did just when i was in room i set ur clocks phones everything back an hour so u two idiots woundet be later for your own wedding leaveing you with-" jaydn looked at her phone "9 hours and and 23 minutes remaning so just thank me and get your asses over here now" jaydn said hanging up the phone.

**"he agreed to get off after he made the breakfest, he knew what we liked and made it, got someone to cover as we got ready enough to go out and we had a nice drive there" cat said wrapping her arms around one of sams on the couch, sam nodded her head slowley raiseing a brow.**

"CAT I KNOW WHERE IM GOING! I GO HERE CONSTANTLEY!" sam yelled raceing though traffic as cat was on her knees on her seat pointing at diffrent places

"NO SAM COME ON THAT WAY!" cat yelled makeing sam swerve she quickley got back into the lane.

"CAT SIT ON YOUR FUCKING ASS, DO NOT STAND IN THE CAR I HAVE TO9LD YOU THIS MANY TIMES!" sam pulled cat down by her shoulder

"apparentlly not enough.." cat mumbled "what!?" sam asked angry

"noth- nothing nope didnt say anything" cat said in her usual voice as they finally pulled into the parking lot.

"told you" sam said as she got the car, cat was unblucking "what!?" cat yelled hearing sams remark " love you" sam said walking away into the restraunt.

jaydn and daniel stood behind the counter talking as sam and cat walked up to the counter.

"here" dainel said giving cat a bag of food " cat?" a small voice said from behind the counter but not seeable

" um" sam said looking around

" come here" daniel said bending down looking behind the counte, a little girl who of they rekonized the 8 year old they hadnt seen in 5 months "dawn!" cat yelled picking the weightless 8 year old up and setting her on her hip.

"wow youve gotten bigger since last time i saw you! and your hair is so much longer now!" cat fawned over the little girl " i just turned 8!" dawn said excetied "really when!?" cat asked excetied "2 days ago!" she cheered " wow big '08" sam said truthfully happy and consumed but her cuteness, eeryone just smiled at her

"how do you feel about being a flower girl?!" cat asked

"its pretty cool! i like it!" dawn cheered "oh really!" cat smiled in thought at the girl

" ya you been practiceing at home?" cat asked also, dawn nodded her head violentley excetied.

"9 hours and 15 minutes" jaydn said blankley looking at the ceiling then bring her head back to them, they headed to the parking lot cat putting dawn down as they hled hands walking.

"well go with your brother so you can drive there" cat said to dawn smileing down at her

"well we were hopeing tocatch a ride with you guys?" daniel said hopeingly, sam and cat stopped and turned around with they're faces in scruched postions again.

"hopeing?" jaydn added scrathing her redhead cat rolled her eyes and huffed

"get in" she said grabbing sams keys "cat! your not driveing!" sam said

"whatever! dont get us killed lets just get there!" jaydn getting in the front where sam grabbed her shirt and pulled her back getting in as daniel did the same actully getting in the front, sam walked around to the drivers and gave cat a bitch look, cat huffed and crawled over the seat to get in the back as sam got in and started driveing.

**"you dont need to know what happened on that, drive it was. i dont even geez" sam told us "so were gonna skip that part"**

they finally endded up at the chruch checking everything out, they had to get everything ready.

"we need to pick up the food" daniel said pulling out his keys

"i thought you didnt have a ride?" spencer asked moiving the chairs in order "ya cuz its been here so i needed to get to it" daniel reasured everyone, everyone just waved it off and didnt care just forgot about it

jaydn was programing on her computer everything was hooked up with a bunch of wires and such that the computer sceen she was working on appered on the 2 large projectors screens on each side of the stage on the wall everyone looked at it.

"what is that?" robbie asked "its jaydns computer" tori said

"thank you captian ovivus" jade said snapping back at tori "but why?" gibby asked, just then trina ran in with starbucks for everyone no one noticed at first jaydn who hadnt ever lifted her head "what did you get me?" she asked trina as trina walked in behind the group them turning to see that trina was there.

"double chocolate chip frap!" trina said cheerfully, jaydn stuck her hand out still focused on the computer "thank you" she said blankley, then everyone started grabbing theres drinks with there names on them out of the cup holding sitting on the stage at the front of the chruch and gather back to the front where jaydn stood.

"ok" jaydn was finally finshed as the number appeared on screens she tuened around to look as she put her hands togther, the chruch was large, the room was huge the whole bluiding, the main service room was the smallest room but that room was huge like friggin huge. huge.

huge.

"so this is my computer you all know to never touch it cat robbie you know what happened when you got into it last time" the curly headed boy and redhead shievered at the memory of what happened "that was just distribeing" andre said as beck agreed.

"but this has everthing for the wedding on it so in this **'ONE TIME'.**

im going. to let you." jaydn rolled her eyes and swallowed "be on it all day for the wedding.

FOR THE WEDDING ONLY, U DIG THOUGH MY CRAP I WILL DIG THOUGH YOURS MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL SO, in conclusion, open anything today untill the wedding this is counting down the hours u can get in and out of it, it wont stop unless you stop it on the clock setting on my pearbook that simple ok we need to get everything done today." she explained threroley, verrier got on the stage the short bald young man(hes a pretty cool guy) rubbed his head "we are down to 8 hours and 50 minutes, lets get this done, get this togther and have the best wedding we can get!" he cheered, the teenagers cheered and scattered to there respective places.

**"the rest of the day until the wedding went pretty smooth and just happened i cant remeber what i did really" cat told us **

the staff arrived shortley and got dressed in there proper attire well carly and freddie assigned them to there sections.

jade and gibby assigned the chefs and cooks to there meals well daniel, jaydn, spencer and beck shortley returned with the food for the wedding ready to give it to the chefs to cook.

**"hay guys sam and cat here! um hoped you liked this chapter it was a little empty um carly actully didnt write this chapter this was by a friend of hers were just here to endrose it cuz her friend is a total wuss!" cat cheered explaining **

**"um carly wanted us to say the next chapter might be put off for a bit because some stuff has come up and she needs the time to plan she wants our wedding to be like perfect of course we know how it went! cuz we were married but ya" sam explained **

**"so this wedding is whatever you want it to be, but we need your guys hlep? tell carly, us or jacob (this weeks writer) what you want! its all on you guys!" cat explained **

**"i dont know what else to tell you guys, just review our story pm carly whatever you want! please review our story!" sam begged **

**"it would so much to u!" cat added **

**hi guys im jacob um ive been carly's friend for a long time ive read her story since the begining weve been friends since like gr 3 and were good friends i begged her to write this chapter and ya she let me! so you might see some more of me but dont worry she was actully really bus this week and i had been beggingnher for weeks so she said this week i could cuz she had vball then soccer and like shes in the top sport teams 1 teir soccer on our town soccer team we are called 'f c phoenix' we are the phoenix's i love that were those anyway enough about our town,**

**just filled in a bit for this chapter so ya **

**love jacob **

**"keep up with our story the whole time reread all you want its fun!" cat exclaimed**

**"ya well thats it for today, we love you and you are now corentley invited to the wedding of**

**catrina valentine and samantha puckett **

**all officail and crap i know but you are.**

**how you guys can make it." sam said smileing kissing cats head, she smiled and gave sam one on her cheek **

**love sam and cat **

**" cuz we love you!" cat exclaimed **

**now love sam and cat and jacob, carly sends her love too :)**

**jake, sam and cat out **


	25. Chapter 25

**marry me? **

**chapter 25 **

**well the weddings here just a little pre marriage anixity am and cat have well everyone **

**there all under alot of stress but you know what im getting to the end here **

**i know im sad too but, every story need needs to end at some point just read my A/N at the end this chapter **

**btw im back! carly here ok again ill explain at the end **

**enjoy and review!**

**sam and cat narration POV **

**"well,**

**we were down for four hours left when we started to run into problems, ish" sam admitted **

**"ya they, just, my god" cat added clentching sams arm.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" carly yelled putting out the fire that the cooks made makeing the food with a fire exthuiser.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" daniel yelled over carly's schoulder like the skyscraper he is

"well i got a text about my vaca and-" the chef started saying but carly pushed daniel out of the way grabbing the chef by his shirt cutting him off

"listen!

THIS WEDDING IS TODAY. ITS 4, FREAKING, HOURS. AWAY.

IF YOU DONT HAVE THIS FOOD READY IN THAT TIME. I WILL HURT YOU IN WAYS THAT HAVENT BEEN INVENTED YET. FIX IT" carly threated the man with the most threating look that could be, his eyes were huge and wide of fear "y-yes ms shay" the young man said in fear unhinging cats hands and running off back the kitchen.

carly and daniel walked to the other cooks and chefs where the scared chef had ran.

" kitchen staff everyone listen up!" daniel exclamied "you guys need to savage the food that is left and make the rest you havent, we got the extra food cuz i had 'THE STRONGEST' feeling that something would happen and so this happening now" carly explained.

sam and cat walked in the very large kitchen chatting seeing a lot of smoke and coughing waveing it away from there faces

"oh-oh my

god what happened!?" cat choked out, all there friends turned to hear cats 'fimalar voice' there eyes wide and ran infront the tables spreading there limbs across everything to hide it.

"what the hell happened!" sam said waveing the smoke out the way with a starbucks in her hand and coughing a bit.

"nothing" everyone said in unison in diffrent random postions in front the tables

"just chillin" beck said resting his head in the palm of his hand againsit the table.

"like a villan!" robbie added streching himslef across a part of a table, jade started neverousley laughing "whoo!" tori said laughing as well

"that was a good one rob" jaydn said akawardley "just got me right here" tori said patting where her heart was on her chest

"that was good" jade added

"you should be a comdien!" spencer yelled pointing at robbie

"we should start a prefromance act!" carly added, everyone started a forced laugh.

cat put her bitch face on a rasied her brow looking at them.

she walked up the mr skyscraper who is daniel grabbed his shirt pulling him to down to her eye level witch was him on his knees.

she looked deep into his eyes he started to shake "jaydn did it" he said in a rushed senance pointing to the short rehead beside him, cat imedditantley switched to her cousin grabbing her shirt holding jaydns life in her hands.

"what! i didnt do crap!" jaydn yelled throwing her hands up in the air "JEFF TOOK HIS EYES OFF THE FOOD NOT ME!" cat hled her grip harder making jaydn tremble clentching the table "hay, cat hay!" daniel said grabbing cat and picking her up under arms and moving her backwards and bent down to her height "hay cat, im gonna go get more food with tori, carly, melanie and andre k?" cat flashed him a death glare, he fell to his knees in fear "lets go!" he said running grabbing carlys hand and running out the door the others fallowing him.

"im scared" robbie whispered to beck and jaydn "me too "beck whispered back torobbie on the other side of jaydn seeing as she was in the middle of them.

they teens quickley returned with the food and jeff and the other chefs cooked it up.

verrier looked at the clock on the projected srceen "2 hour and 15 minutes left till the wedding" he exclamied as everyone gathered back around in fronet the stage.

**"then i hit me" sam said as cat hit sams arm "why would you hit me cat?" sam asked turning to cat "you said it hit you" sam stumbled on those words and just ignored it **

**"it hit me-" cat hit her again sam just contuined "and it was just like. im getting married in less than an hour and i didnt understand before. now i feel it in me.**

**and well here we go" sam finshed.**

sam went white in that realization "sam? are you ok? oh! did that rash com-" sam stopped cat putting a hand on her mouth "i told you not to talk about that!" sam said in a hushed voice

"that came back?" freddie asked leaning againsit the stage "shut up! no it didnt come back!" sam exclaimed "was it the that thing on your back again?" melanie asked after sam yelled everyyone agreed.

"ok ok! shut up!" everyone did as sam asked.

"guys.

this wedding, is just an hour and a half away.

1 hour at least." sam enuncated and with that, evryone got it. it hit them finally and they understood that this is now. its here.

"well, kids.

time to get ready" verrier said emotinal as well getting down and walking to the dressing rooms

everyone just went into the thought as they scattered to get ready.

**i had to cut this a little short i reallllyyy need to plan this out way more **

**i really have been waiting to get this out there. **

**and ya ill be back later with a new chapteri only have 35 days to get this done thats all there letting me get left soooo ya **

**love carly**


	26. Chapter 26

**marry me?**

**chapter 26**

**3rd person POV**

sam suited up and get her wedding attire on, today was everything to her she finally had understood, realized if you will that today.

was here wedding.

"in an hour in a half ill be mrs.?" sam started to say out loud but stopped "whats our last name now?" she thought.

"i thought it was gonna be puckentine?" a voice said from behind sam, the turned to see it was nona, dressed very nice and such for today as well sam.

sam looked at her 'soon to be grandma in law' and had a questioned experssion.

"nona?" sam said walking closer, nona smiled opening her arms from sam to embrace her sam smiled coming into nonas arms "i thought you werent coming?" sam asked over the older womans shoulder "cat didnt tell you about our little chat?" nona asked as sam pulled away from nona with a questioning look as well a shake of the head.

"well that day when i came into the chruch and asked to talk to cat outside, she accused me of being rude and ungratefull, i came with the idea of saying i was sorry, but she started ranting on and on and on about what i did to jaydn, yes it was wrong but i was mad." nona admitted, sam gave her a confused look.

"why is that?" sam asked backing up a bit "you guys didnt brother to tell me untilway later, look samantha im sorry i coundet be there for your graduation, i was so swapped with working and you even made it to freddies grad back in sattile! that was great that you did too you even got to graduate there too! that so great." sam smiled back at ther memory of getting called up there at ridgeway.

"but im truly sorry i missed that night sam. really.

ever since you even moved in 4 years ago cats so much more happier as is jaydn but this isnt aout her its about my 'youngest' granddaughter and her girlfriend. finace.

sam i wasnt sure about you at first 4 years ago but, youve grown up so much over only 4 years! that awesome. you found the school of your dreams and somethings you are amazing at! and thats what i love about you sam." nona explodeing all her feeling into the open as sam just smiled at everything she said.

"and honestley i coundet think of anyone better for my cat. samantha puckett, i would be glad to let you marry my grand daughter. if you please." nona addmitted on the verge of tears, sam was too she was smileing so hard she full on almost tackled nona in a hug.

"thank you nona!" sam exclaimed in tears.

sam had finally flet accepted by nona she thought nona would never apporve of cat dating sam or sam in genral. they regained there balance again

"ive never been so proud of you sam, i know your not my grand daughter but, your family now. and thats all that matters. mrs puckentine" nona told sam over sams shoulder, they pulled away as sams face scruched in confustion.

"howed you know about that?" sam asked scrathing her head.

" me and you kids are very close" which was true, nona and the 'hollywood arts kids' were very close because nona was always there when anyone needed anything nona was always there to hlep.

"now come on 'mrs samantha andea roger puckett slash / puckentine.

lets get that makeup and hair done" nona said strighting sam bow tie out as the the lady that does everyones hair and makeup came in for sam.

"please ms puckett have a seat" the woman said smileing.

"well jade, robbie.

this is the day weve been planning since we were like 5" cat said as the man sytleing her hair and makeup for today.

the kids agreed.

at the front the kids well the wedding party sat at there respected tables girls one side boys on the other, there were way more boys than the girls but it didnt matter they were all best friends anyway its not like they minded.

guests had started to arrive and wait in the lobby people were slowley getting in and there.

the kids were hanging around in the service room of the chruch just waiting until the wedding started they were breathing hard and just stressing out.

back in cats room, she had her dress on her hair done and makeup.

jaydn came to leaning againsit the frame dressed up with her arms crossed over chest.

"well kid" she pushed her slef off and towords her cousin "todays the day" she added, cat turned from the mirror to look at her older redheaded cousin.

"how you feeling?" she asked genuineley wondering what cat was feeling inside

"every. every girl dreams about there wedding and how it is" she said frwoing her brows

"i thought i'd always marry robbie or beck!" cat laughed throwing her arms up jaydn also laughed knowing that.

"never thought you'd end up with a girl and girl a like sam in genral, did you?" jaydn asked holding cats arms cat shook her head smileing.

"well i gotta go take down the clock and put all that away" jaydn said letting and backing up with a bruted forehead again waving bye

"jaydn" the older redhead turned back around looking at cat wonderingley "thanks jaydn, i love you" cat said smileing a big smile her dimple showing.

a big genuine smile formmed on jaydns face laughing showing her dimple as well "please, call me bailey" jaydn said smileing very big still, the cousins hugged and jaydn left she entered back into though the lobby to get back into the service room.

"hay jaydn!" the voice caught the scottish teen she turned to find the voice, it was bailey.

"hay! bailey greeted

the baileys talked for a while as the wedding came into place.

the guests entered and took there seats waiting for the wedding to start. the wedding party sat in the rooms awaiting ther ques well jaydn was busy getting the computer booth set up for the slide shows and such for when they go to the school for the rest of the wedding.

the guests chatted and stood aroud waiting the kids also did as the music finally started the wedding party took there spots in a line.

sam stood at the front waiting as the band on the side picked up the music, they were from the school so it was all g.

the order was

jade and beck

carly and freddie

tori and andre

bailey and dice

they came in arm and arm spliting to go to the gender sides.

spencer and goomer took there places as well.

the band was playing a stedy but upbeat song they wrote for the wedding being cats que to come in.

cat didnt apper as the band restarted she didnt appear again, sam and the others saw jaydn standing in the door ready for cat, jaydn was to esscort cat in but hadnt showen yet.

sam started feeling her pocket she coundet find the rings looking back at jaydn and wideing her eyes.

"IS THAT ARIANA GRANDE!?" jaydn yelled pointing out the window as everyone got up to look ,jaydn took the rings out of her baggy but fitting jeans and flinged them one by one to sam quickley and sam caught them but then question jaydn where cat was mouthing her words, jaydn shrugged and frowed her brow.

jaydn saw her out the corner of her eye finally coming as everyone sat down.

"where have you been?" jaydn asked " i coundet get the flowers and then i got neverous-" the girls bickered well everyone watched they finally knowticed stopped and saw everyone looking at them, cat closed the doors finally.

the music started again they bickered linking arms untill the doors were reopened and they slowley walked down the isle.

"im really neverous now" cat whispered "just roll with it youll be fine" jaydn whispered back

"everyone looks so good" at mentioned "we look so fancy well fancy for us" cat added

jaydn and cat saw it out the corner there eye and knew there was going to be trouble

"was that ally!?" cat asked coustiousley "im pretty sure?" jaydn said moving forward as did cat.

see jaydn knew what ally had meant at the grad when she said she knew what sam had done.

and ally was here to destory this wedding with one sentace in her mind.

cat got up there well jaydn took her spot as well on the girls side and stood nicely.

"hello dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate and unite

the marriage of samantha puckett and catirina valentine-" yatta yatta you know the whole speech so lets jut skip ahead.

"before the 'i do's ', does anyone have a reason these two should not be wed?" he asked

ally shot up, evryone by now had seen ally was here and up to no good, sams eyes got big as she knew what was gonna happen now, efore she could beck spoke up

"ally! you were invited what are you doing here!?" he questioned pointed a fingure at her "and nobody likes you!" jade and trina said in unison then looking at eachother and smiled, maybe that friendship could work they thought but tput there focus back on ally.

"oh whatever!" ally yelled not careing "i just thought cat should know the truth?" ally said very sure of herslef

"is that the one jaydn beat like 9 years ago?" carly asked leaning to jade " that'd be the one" jade told her.

"truth about what?" nona questioned looking at ally cat agreed "oh! so sam? you never told cat? what you did when you first came to hollywood arts?" she asked like she was so supprised when everyone else was too, cat was mad this was HER wedding and she just wanted it to be small and perfect.

"oh cat. why would you be married to someone who cheated?" she asked like she was inoccent. "sam owned up to the strip club! she was inoccent!" bailey yelled

"no bailey. she said when sam cam to hollywood arts. that was just 3 years ago now." cat said with no emotion

"cat shes lying" sam said trying to save herslef "sam, since your grad, theres been alot of that latley, i dont know wheater to beileve you or not right now" cat said truthfully unsure.

"contuie" cat said directed towards ally

"when sam first started here 3 years ago, she told me she was dating cat, that made me mad and sam came around to talk to me one day and-" sam started to rush at ally but beck and andre had grabed her and restrained her back.

"she what ally!?" cat asked very angry and curious at this,

ally huffed then smirked. "well then. this'll be fun to watch" ally said

that was it jaydn was tired of ally messing up the valentines life, not just theres but everyones. " this is what happened within the first month of school" ally said smirking

**well **

**i wanna leave a cliffhanger and idk maybe you know whats up with this 'ally' kid, might have an idea well tell me what you think cuz were getting to the end here i wanna thank yall for attending this story in the first place i love you and there will be more puckentine in the remander of this story but calm down i wanna make this way better. **

**loveeee carly cuz she loves you ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**marry me?" **

**chapter 27**

**bitches plzz review my baes i love you guys**

**and no spell check for today sorry :( make out what you can though**

**3rd person POV **

"SHES LYING!" sam yelled getting jaydn to stop beating her, cat tore jaydn off and started beating on sam herslef, spencer had riped cat back and hled her back as did freddie to jaydn.

sams face nose was busted and brusied and as was her mouth, the kids and verrier were so tired of all the fighting in the last 5 months, they had been beating eachother out of stress.

**"cat you skipped ahead they dont know what happened!" sam yelled, cat looked confused **

**"oh ya! well imma rewind that for you guys now" cat did so "which is the pay button? cat asked looking at the remote "your stupid give me that" jaydn said from behind the couch grabbing the remote and resumeing it. **

"what would she be lying about?" cat asked as sam struggled

"sam here was hitting on me then dragged me into a class room and kissed me" ally said crossing her arms

"SHE DRAGGED ME IN AND KISSED ME!" sam yelled for the truth.

"wait so you guys did kiss then?" gibby asked "well yes but-" jaydn had socked sam as hard as she couls across the face she was very angry, sam came back around to reality

she turned on her back sitting up, jaydn hit her again and then just hled her face "she kissed me, to make. cat mad" sam choked out breathy between breaths.

everyone knows allys a bitch attenion whore so they were more to believe sam than ally, jaydn could sense that in this situation.

jaydn had a confused, forgiveing and unsure look changeing to each on her face looking between sam and ally.

"look 'bailey'" ally said walking towards the front hold her phone out to jaydn, jaydn snatched in angry and looked.

it was security reel from the security camara of the LA classroom "flip though theres more" ally reasured jaydn as she looked though the pear shaped phone shut it off, jaydn whipped it to the ground without emotion well looking at ally and just destroyed it

"sit down down whore" jaydn said with the same face pointing to the seats in which ally returned mad.

jaydn whipped around and swung mad at sam again beating her.

**"in which is where we left off." sam revealed "so lets get back." she added **

"LET ME TALK!" sam yelled getting up, everyone stayed still to listen

"she dragged me into the classroom and kissed me! she was jeleous of cat and she wanted me she told me! i told her that i coundet and cat was my girlfriend so she got mad and always wanted to get revenge and tear cat away from me" sam explained very emotionley.

"ok! im checking this out!" jaydn exclaimed running to the back into the dj booth also the booth that controled the lights and the sceens all that cool stuff, to her pear book.

"what are you doing?" melanie asked from the stage which was a stupid question

"hacking the footage" the HA kids said in unison without emotion "that was a waste of a question" melanie admitted.

jaydn pulled up the hollywood arts page then ran around trying to find the teachers page,

"erwin, silkowitz" jaydn enucated typeing it out " cocanutmilk47 " jaydn typed the email "how do you know all this?" silkowitz asked up front turned around looking at jaydn sipping his cocanut.

"your account is easyest to get in" jaydn said eyes glued to the screen " password um?" jaydn thought

"ha! figure that out" the bald man said turning back around, jaydn put her head in the plam of her hand and leaned sideways sqezeing her eyes tightly shut and thought.

the teens started yelling random awesers out for jaydn.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she finally yelled spreading her arms outward.

" wait!?

sandwhichs under the bed?" daniel said frowing his brow "his maid found them!" andre yelled "and he started dateing his maid!" jade yelled "his maid named lisa!" robbie exclaimed "lisa his lady friend" tori exclaimed.

all the HA kids including jaydn all looked at eachother with huge eyes

"lisa my lady friend" they said in unison, jaydn quickley typed it in.

jaydn pulled her hands back in anticpatien and the beep chimed saying you were logged in.

"ok firewall, down , yes i have premission from an adminstor, no free vaca for erwin, into security reels, password." jaydn was stumped again, she quickley typed 'lane is the best' knowing it was lane who set the system up.

"what was it?" cat asked

"lane set up the system whatda think?" jaydn asked coldley not takeing her eyes away from the screen yet. she got into the security footage.

she put it on the screens for all to see "october, 27th, 2011" jaydn said as she typed the reel for that day showed up "1:46- 1:52" she skipped to that time andgeustured to the screens pressing play.

it was true ally pulled on sams arm into the classroom, sam sat on top a desk, ally closed the door and came closer to sam. you coundet hear what was happening but they had been talking for at least 3 minutes then ally put her hands on sams knees and got closer and started to kiss her and sam didnt know what to do except sit there after a couple seconds sam pushed her gently and started talking again ally go pissed and ran out huffy.

"and well! that concludes the truth!" jade said in her sarcastic way and smile she usually uses with tori "ally," cat started "why do you always have to be the center of attetion in EVERYTHING like, today is sam and wedding day! how did u even find out!? you stalk everyone constantley so can mess with them! and your just, just!" everyone leanned in at robbie finding the words ready to release his anger and hate. they waited a few more seconds " A COMPLETE BITCH!" he yelled the wedding party pulled back and widen there eyes "you have to always messing with everyone! making drama! and its never even anything to do with you! like what is wrong with you! your so stupid! and no even likes you! you think your above everyone and they all like you when in reality wi=e laugh at you because your SO STUPID that we laugh and you humilate YOURSLEF. EVERYONE HATES YOU AND NO ONE ACTULLY HAS EVER LIKE YOU LIKE EVER. JUST BE AN ATTETION WHORE SOMWHERE THATS NOT THERE SHANK" robie just let all his feelings out jaydn and jade were at full eye contact with there jaws dropped as was the rest with eachother then they all looked at jewish boy again.

"get the fuck outta my wedding" cat said deadpaned to ally, everyone 'ooohh'ed at that

"well this wedding-" cat cut ally off "i dont givea fuck what you think!" cat said shifting like throwing a hand up scruching her face up at ally not careing what she was gonna say.

"i dont have to leave! its a free conutry and no ones stopping me" ally said leaning back in her seat.

"ally your a fucking idiot" daniel said rolling his eyes "ya andre the giant, im stupid"

carly sighed and rolled her eyes and got over there, she grabbed ally and pulled her around to the door.

"get outta my best friends wedding and get the fuck outta here" carly said pulling ally to the doors, the crew ran out to carly in the lobby.

"see ya atteiton whore!" andre and jade said togther as everyone laughed

"WHORE! YOUR A FRIGGIN WHORE!" sam and jaydn yelled togther as carly threw her off to security and they took her out.

they all headed back in but cat and sam.

"hay that was amazing!" sam said looking at cat supprised the redhead smiled at sam.

"ya thanks" cat said smileing "im sorry i didnt believe you" she addmitted seroiu this time "noo dont, i derserve it, i have been in and out for these 5 months and we were all stressed but it was just, hard, ya" sam reasured her, cat leaned forward kissing sams cheek.

"come on sammy. we got our wedding to get married to attend" cat said smileing and joyful as did sam and big true smile.

**alright were getting around to the en.d soon i know im very sad too!**

**but all good things most end :) but i haz a test tomrrow so i had to cut ti short again soawry :( love u though**

**i called like 3 people whores today, like that situaution was based on what happened today and what i did to girl who ally is based off of at school, shes a bitch(whore) **

**and i hate and today she ruined my friends bday (well not like close friend but friend you know u know ) and i was like "ok this has gone to far" and just bitched her out, she was so unsure of what to do like lol it was awesome and i said excatley what robbie said in a fuller concept and now everyone like lovesss meee and it flet sooo good! **

**but any way thankss for reading chapter idek what chapter this is right now lol just to be honest ut thank u loyal readers. **

**review just review theres cookies in it fo ya **

**bitchy french-canadien with a scottish accent (carly) out and she loves da shit outta ya! **


	28. Chapter 28

**marry me? **

**chapter 28 **

**i worked hard on this i really have, um im sad i have to but hay **

**we rode this crazy ride togther. thannks for this fun time guys really. this might not be the end yet but this story is diffently, over. um this story took off very well and to everyone who read it thank you but here we go guys.**

**oh and johnny sorry i said whore like a billjillon times last chapter i feel like you were really mad lol sorry bout that.**

**thanks for attending the wedding of samantha puckett and catrina valentine.**

**bold is sam in song **

_italics is cat in song_

_**and bold intalics are togther**_

underline is jade,jaydn,tori and andre

jaydn and andre

**and this chapter goes a little high school musical just saying**

**3rd person POV**

the wedding resumed, the kids rewalked the isle and resumed there places.

"alright again, do you samantha puckett take catrina valentine to be your lawfully weded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherrish, from this day forward until death do you apart?" the bald preist asked as sam and cat hled there hands togther.

a smiled curled up on sams face as her icey eyes were full of nothing but joy.

"i do" sam said giddy and joyful.

"catrina. do you take samantha to be your lawfully weded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickeness and in health, to love and to cherrish from this day forward until death do you apart?" the presit also asked cat.

cat full on smiled showing out her dimple back to her old slef, she started to shift her weight a bit back and forth "i do" she awsered happier then ever.

i know the ring bearer is suppose to be a boy but not today, today it was none other than dawn. she brought forth the rings to them, they slipped the rings on eachother and stood face to face smileing as way everyone else in pride.

"you may now kiss... eachother" the persit said unsure of how to say that for a second, everyone started cheering as cat grabbed sams face and crashed her lips to the blondes, sam was supprised at first but smiled wrapping her arms tightley around cats small wasit.

everyone stood up cheering and and clapping as the 'forever after' started playing started playing and confedi started coming as sam and cat linked arms walking down the steps as cat started singing. (heres where we go a little high school musical)

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true _

sam and cat had the biggest smiles on there faces walking down the stairs.

**Deep down inside we want to believe they still do**

sam smiled hard as she looked at cat as sam sang

_In our secretest heart, _**it's our favourite part of the story**

_**Let's just admit we all want to make it to**_

they march outta the chruch and out the lobby, wedding party fallowing then the rest of the guests danceing into the street.

_**Ever ever after**_

**If we just don't get it our own way**

sam and cat split apart as they desended down the street as everyone on the street joined in on the crowd danceing.

**Ever ever after**

_It may only be a wish away_

the kids all smiled and danced down the street right behind the newly weds then then the guests after them.

**Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**

_**sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe**_

**Unafraid, unashamed **

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_**You even might wind up being glad to be you**_

they eachother hand and raced down the street as did everyone else

_**Ever ever after**_

_**Though the world will tell you it's not smart**_

they looked at everything around them

_**Ever ever after**_

_**The world can be yours if you let your heart**_

_**Believe in ever after**_

sam and cat let go of eachother turned faceing eachother almost at the school

**No wonder your heart feels it's flying**

**Your head feels it's spinning**

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

they crowd raced on down the hill of the street in midsit of hollywood infornt of the school as they slammed the doors open pooring into the school towards the large gym with all the food sit up there.

_**To ever ever after**_

_Forever could even start today _

_**Ever ever after**_

**Maybe it's just one wish away **

_Your ever ever after _

cat held that note for 8.2 seconds to be excat everyone was in the gym standing around there tables flailing about danceing as sam and cat were getting onto the stage as was the wedding party

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

**ho whoa oh whoa oh whoa **

_Oh, for ever ever after_

the wedding guest and street people had taken there seats in the gym and were ready to eat and such.

the wedding party table was settup at the front and they had everything cooking or sorry cooked by now in the the home ec room ready to be served not that the foods room was far away just they wanted to keep the gym nice and such and more room, anyway so the wedding party sat up front, girls on cats side boys on sams.

the waiters handed out menus, took orders and headed to the kitchen to give them and just hung out and chilled well the chefs cooked, they all worked in the same place so they all knew eachother, they were a wedding commite place i dont know what its called lol.

the guests and wedding party talked among themslefs for about 15 minutes and then got up and went around talking to others they havent seen in a while or they friends and family to talk too as well.

sam, melanie, freddie, jade and beck were talking infornt the wedding party table at the front "sammy! melanie!" a voice yelled from behind the twins causeing them to turn seeing "uncle carmine!" the blonde twins said in unison hugging there favorite uncle.

"i always said you know you have the right woman when she knows what the real you is, knows what you like are how you are" he said letting go and looking at sam and grabbing her schoulders and shaking her "ya i remember! and i took that advice but we did that with eachother and we just got togther. and now were married" sam said turning around and looking at how beautiful cat is and how wonderful she is. sam loved cat.

"you did kid" a fimalar voice rang in the twins ears as a hand was placed on sams schoulder she turned to see her mother pam puckett.

"mom, you came?" sam said smileing as she threw a hug around her mom.

sam, melanie, pam and carmine talked and chatted with the twins friends well cat talked with some people.

"of course ill be there for christmas! i will blow up the turkey this year calm down! love you aunt hilda catch you later" cat said walking away from her aunts table.

she stopped hearing a whisper just faintley, a call of her name "hello?" she asked wondering away from the noisey family and friends in the back.

she heard it again walking outside the gym, jaydn leaned back from her table seeing cat leave the gym she curoiusley got up "ill be back in a bit guys" she told her friends weaveing though the werid valentine-prast-puckett-friends family and stopped at the door cat was turned toward the main staircase she went up the steps, jaydn coundet believe what she was seeing. it was cats mom standing there, jaydn took cover beside the staircase.

"mom?" cat asked with a crack in her voice ready to cry she was already tearing up as was jaydn beside the stairs.

"ya cat. its me" the ghost woman said "how is this possible?!" cat cryed out with mixed emotions, mrs valentine was a short woman about cats size, with short black hair and she stood taking cats hands in hers.

"the bracelet" she said pointing at cats wrist "im attached to it, youve always wore it, im always gonna be where it is. with your wearing my wedding dress? " she explained to her daughter.

"i miss you so much!" cat cryed sobbing hurting her throat from straining her face in seeing her mom bending down a bit.

"i know honey, hay stand up!

im right here now" cat did as he mom has said, she stood back up properley and nicely "let me have a loo'ket you i havent gotten too since i passed but im here now." her mom looked her up and down "our family will never grow" mrs valentine said giggleing showing off her dimple. "you went through with dying your hair then! when ?" mrs.v asked

"when i was, um 13 ya" she told her mom happliey "i suits you honey, geez youve grown since you were 12, your hot! like geez! youve become a beauitful women, do you still sing?" she asked, cat nodded "this is my school, hollywood arts" cat explained to her mom as she looked around.

"how old are you then? and what grade?" she asked curoiusley "i am 18 and im going into my senior year this year, its august and so very soon schools gonna start the ghostley woman nodded.

"what are we doing here and in my wedding dress?" mrs. v asked "well mom" cat started laughing "today is my wedding day, were haveing the wedding right now" she admitted

"YOUR MARRIED! OH MY GOD TO WHO! WHAT HIS NAME! WHATS HE LOOK LIKE! TWLL ME EVERYTHING" mrs v said super excited sitting down on the steps cat fallowed.

"her. her name is sam. shes awesome, shes pretty famous but i love her for how she is." cat said grining like an idiot

jaydn whipped out her phone franticley texting sam to come to the stairs.

"just a second ill be back" sam said rushing to the lobby, jaydn frowed her brows and scruched her faceing waving samm over and to be quiet.

"whats going on?" sam asked jaydn grabed the tall blondes wrist and dragged her around the corner to the bottom of the stairs.

"auntie joan?" jaydn asked slowley coming up the stairs with sam, cat turned exposeing her mother.

"jaydn? look at you kid! youve so tall! and still fit as ever" she told jaydn looking her up and down taking her hands " you both dyed you hair, no one won that bet i guess, you still playing soccer? i know where up the natoinal team?" she asked "um i no hah, i quit soccer for well school" jaydn said as her aunt would be disaopointed that she quit her favorite sport.

"oh, what was so imporntent about school?" "we got the audtion, me and cat. you passed a week before we got the call, me and cat both go to hollywood arts, were singers and actors. were prefromers." jaydn explained tearing up with her icy blue eyes getting big then smileing showing off her dimple she had aswell.

"sam, this is my mom" cat said smileing at sam "this is my aunt, she treated me better than ever." jaydn added, the words were sent through sam like a shockwave, this is cats dead mother shes meeting, and sam saw where cat gets her looks from, espailey her eyes and dimple.

"well sam, i havent got to hear anything about you but, you seem like a good person." she told eyeing her.

"sam im just glad your both happy, you seem like a bright beautiful girl that really cares and i want you to know that ill alwayd love you as a mother, im saying because im running out of time but ill be back again dont worry" she told sam and the cousins, the whole wedding party, there friends founs there way to the hallway and had been watching.

"wow ive knew you guys when you were like 12 and i only meet you like twice except you robbie your still cute as always and still carrying around rex i see." she dricted at the hollywood arts kids and speficley to robbie.

"were a package deal! we know whats up!" rex exclaimed on robbies arm.

"now thats a voice ive missed" mrs v said to rex which was true you cant let something like that go.

"well look at you guys.

andre, beck, jade. you 3 just grew up to be so good looking" she eyed tori " but im sure i know you?" she told the latina, she introduced herslef.

"well its nice to meet you tori" mrs v told tori "oh ya sure it is" jade snarked, andre and cat whacked her on the back of the head.

"these are sams friends" andre said geustureing to the icarly kids

"this is gibby, carly, freddie and carlys brother hes awesome , spencer.

they run a web show, well did and they have been on break for like 4 years now" beck explained

"well my time is almost gone for today, how bout a big group hug" mrs v said

"even you guys!" she yelled at the icarly kids to come over as they did what they were told and they all hugged.

she looked at the redheads " i love you and im always gonna around as long as you have something of mine dont you forget that, im here for this wedding watching slinetley, i love you" the 3 hugged as she faded away.

"well. lets go eat!" gibby cheered as they all returned to there seats, the food came out very shortley.

"id this what you dreamed of?" sam asked cat eating her chicken, cat put down her utesils "sam its everything and more than i could ask for, i love you so much" cat told sam then leaning againsit her, sam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"im so glad you feel that way kid" sam told her "i am too" cat added rubbing sams arm then intwineing there hands togther.

the dinner continued for the next hour or so then they went into the other gym for the dance.

they kids had all been danceing around and took off there shoes and ran around with the music of today, then came a slow song. 'i will always love you'

sam hled cat close as cat had her head laid againsit sams shoulder also just fitting into the crook of sams neck they just swayed back and forth being with eachother.

cat hummed along to the song and quietly sang a few bars at a time.

"this will never get old" sam said rubbing cats back cat 'hmm' at sams statement

"this, us. ill always love us tother. theres no one id rather be with. ever." sam told cat setting her chin on top of cats head.

"sam. your so sweet" cat told sam in memory of how they first met.

"hay, dont call me sweet" sam said with a chuckle cat joined that.

the song endded soon as a new one started, the kids had this one again, another high school musical moment

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

**Oh, come on, girl**

**Who cares if we're trashed **_got a pocket full of cash__**we can blow oh oh oh**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

**And it's on, girl **

the girls ran around with the rest of the crowd then came back togther on the dance floor.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_If you're ready,_ **like I'm ready**

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

**I****'ll go get a ring**_let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So what you wanna do?_

**Let's just run girl.**

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you

It was fun, girl.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**[x2:]**_

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

_Tell me right now baby,_

**Tell me right now baby, baby **

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

sam and cat kissed endding the song, cat threw her arms around sam neck and sam tightened her grip around cats waist, another slow song came on as they broke apart and a slide show played in the gym. the rested there foreheads agansit eachothers.

"sammy" cat said with her eyes closed, sam let out a soft hmm "will you marry me?" cat asked sam chuckled closeing her eyes and kissing cats nose " always"

that night.

they were married.

a perfect endding to a perfect story.

ok maybe not perfect but tried hard to for you guys.

**well ok thats not quite it yet **

**but that was a long chapter **

**um ya i think 2 more chapters and were done deal?**

**love you guys **

**cuz carly loves you **


End file.
